Ultraman Advent of Darkness
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: More than a year after the defeat of Gorzul, Jim and Krystal try to resettle Earth when a new war breaks out in the Lylat system. While they head to aide thier friends, they are unawaringly falling into a trap, set by an old enemy who seeks to tear the team apart. Rated M for language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Ultraman Zenith: Advent of Darkness

Chapter 1

In the galaxy known as the 'Milky Way', there is a solar system by the name of Sol. A nine-planet system, with only one of which capable to support life. Near the planet Saturn, the single-ringed planet, a small craft in the shape of a bird, or a Pteranodon, is floating lazily by, its occupant waiting on her companion to show up. After all, it was _his_ idea to come back out here, in the first place. 'The least he could do is be on time,' the pilot thinks. The pilot is an anthropomorphic blue vixen, with a tiara with an emerald in the center, wearing a blue flight suit that showed off her curves. Annoyed, she looked this way and that, hoping to locate her friend. However, her ship's sensors were keyed to detect metal, so she was caught totally by surprise to see a face looking right at her through the canopy. When she saw it, she gave a yelp of fright, then breathed in relief, then in irritation. The face looking right at her was silvery, looking more like a mask or helmet, with oval-shaped glowing yellow eyes, and a fin going through the center of the 'face', while a peculiar type of mouth-piece was centered right below the fin. The face pulled away, revealing the rest of the body; it was humanoid in shape, about as tall as a man with a red and silver pattering, with silver being the dominant. It even sported a pair of red 'briefs'. The being floated away from the craft and the occupant, floating towards the rings of Saturn. 'I was beginning to wonder when you would show up, Jim.' Krystal says, through her rapport with the Ultra. She wore a slight smile, and it grew wider when the Ultra being gestured for her to follow him. Both shot towards the rings of Saturn, and both of them flew into them. Flying around, between, and even over the fragments, the Ultra kept ahead of the ship that followed so closely, matching him move for move. The Ultra barrel-rolled out of the way of one, but Krystal looped over it, and pursued after the Ultra, a smile on her muzzle. Dancing and weaving among the crystals and stones, the two frolicked for several minutes before the Ultra burst out of the rings, followed by Krystal. Jim looked back at Krystal, and the vixen did the same. Then, both made their way to the cruiser that awaited them just outside of Saturn's orbit. It was one of the older Cornerian cruisers that was used during the Aparoid Invasion more than two years ago. Inside, Beltino and Slippy Toad, wearing his usual yellow mechanic's outfit, were waiting along with a pink-skinned amphibian, who wore a dress and a ribbon on her head. She was holding Slippy's hand when both fighter and Ultra landed in the hangar. Krystal climbed out of her fighter, called the 'Cloud Runner' after a native tribe on Sauria, and walked over to the Ultra. The red and silver being made and 'X' shape with his arms, and his body was covered by a shimmering curtain of red light. When the light died, a new person was standing in front of them; he was five foot', nine inches, had short blonde hair upon a fair-skinned face that was sharp with steel-grey eyes and a small nose. He looked to be about twenty or so, with Krystal just a year and half ahead of him. He wore an outfit that was dark blue in color, with a black vest, digit-less gloves, boots and pads, while a silver brace with a single red arrow-shape went through the center. He looked at the smiling vixen that was walking towards him and smiled himself. He pulled the vixen into a light embrace and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Enjoy your morning exercise?" Beltino Toad asked. He was wearing a jacket with a green shirt, red pants and spectacles on his bulbous head that looked to be on the verge of falling off.

"How long has it been since we did that?" Jim asked the vixen. Krystal gave a thoughtful expression before replying with a smile.

"Too long." she replied. Slippy and his girlfriend, Amanda, giggled at the sight of the vixen and human together. Then, the group made their way into the interior of the ship to head for their destination; Earth.

More than a year has passed since the defeat of Gorzul. Jim, the super being known as Ultraman Zenith, hailing from the Land of Light in the Ultraverse, the home of all Ultras, was assigned the Lylat system to defend against any possible attacks. He was found on Earth by Krystal, a member of an elite team of mercenaries-for-hire called the 'Star Fox' team. Over the course of a year, Jim would realize his true potential as a Warrior of Light, and that he was the son of a great warrior named Ultraman Hayata, the first Ultra Crusader to ever set foot on Earth in the Ultraverse. It was also then that he learned that he and Krystal, the ones who hold the 'Might of the Sun', and 'Power of the Soul', were chosen to defeat Gorzul, an inter-dimensional demon that Andross freed several years ago, after it wiped out the previous civilization that occupied the Lylat System before the rise of the current Lylan race. After a long and fierce struggle, both Jim and Krystal struck down the evil entity, and sealed the doorway to the Dark Realm in the Cross Roads, the never ending expanse that bridges all of the realities and universes together. However, an era of peace has settled in the system. Not even the local pirates and followers of Andross cause enough problems to keep the team financially afloat. Because of this, the team disbanded and went their separate ways. Fox McCloud, the leader of the Star Fox team, decided to join Fara Phoenix, his long time love interest, in the Cornerian Military. Falco Lombardi, the hot-headed ace of the group, went back to his loner days, probably to pursue Katt Monroe(even though he will never openly admit it to anyone). And as for Peppy Hare, when General Pepper, leader of the Cornerian Army, had taken ill and had to retire, he personally asked the hare to take his place. Having worked alongside the old hound since even when Fox's father, the legendary James McCloud, had been alive and formed the original Star Fox team, it was little wonder as to why he was selected. Knowing the great responsibility that comes with this, Peppy Hare accepted. And as for Slippy Toad, he finally found a girlfriend who'll always stand beside him, no matter what, as he pursued his career in designing weaponry and devices for the military, alongside his father. And finally, Jim and Krystal. When the team was disbanded, the human was left with two options; either stay in Lylat and be treated like an outcast, despite being a member of the legendary team _because_ he was a human, or leave the Lylat system, and head back to the Ultraverse for reassignment. Neither of them suited particularly well, so he opted for a third option instead; since his homeworld was nearly destroyed by Gorzul, he was left as the last remaining human being in the universe. However, the Ultra race was able to save the Earth itself, bringing it back to its former glory before the rise of mankind. This was discovered when Jim and the Star Fox team stepped on Earth for the first time in months, and much has changed since then. Now, Jim only wonders what the Earth will look like now, after he decided to personally lead an expeditionary team to Earth that was being spear-headed by the Department of Science, to procure artifacts to be preserved from the elements and displayed for the rest of the galaxy to see, and quite possibly make a new home for himself on the planet. Krystal readily joined him, already promising him and herself never to leave his side.

In his room, Jim was going over an old photo of the team, just weeks before they disbanded. They stood in front of the camera, each of them throwing up a 'peace' sign while standing in front of their personally modified arwings. Krystal's Cloud Runner was seen in the background, while Slippy's personal 'Bull Frog', a heavier version of the arwing, was perched next to it, and Jim's personal fighter, which he calls the 'Beetle', after the aircraft that the SSSP in the Ultraverse used when his father was bonded with a member of the group. It was even shaped like it, being a standard plane-shape with a round nose and fuselage, with short front stabilizers and larger rear stabilizers that held nova bombs. The cockpit was in front, perched almost on top of the nose, with the laser cannon directly beneath it. It was blue and white in color, same as the rest of the arwings, but with a symbol of a shooting star just underneath the canopy. Jim looks at the photo of the team, a sad smile on his features. He sees Slippy and Falco at opposite ends of the group, while Krystal and Fox were next to him. All were smiling at the camera. He heard the door open, and knew that it was Krystal. His suspicion was correct when he felt fur covered arms wrap themselves around his shoulders as a canine-like head rested itself against his own head.

"Miss them?" Krystal asked.

"A little." Jim replied.

"Me too. I wonder how they're all doing." the vixen replied. Jim chuckled as he set the picture down.

"Considering you send them all letters every other week, I'm pretty sure that they know that we're doing just fine. You even send Falco letters, even though he hardly sends us one." Jim replied.

"That's because _you_ never send one out. Even if I have to physically move your hand to write the words out, you _still_ won't do it. And yet, you're always busying yourself with writing those silly little stories of yours." Krystal retorted.

"It's not myself that I have a fan base. People actually like my stuff." Jim retorted. "And let's not forget about-"

"-the editor who promised to buy your material, but found out you were an alien." Krystal said along with Jim, having heard it all before that she knew the line by heart. "See, maybe that's a sign."

"A sign of what? Specieism? Prejudice? 'Cause that's what it looks like to me." Jim said. Having published his own brand of short-stories and online novels on the internet, Jim has garnered something of a fan base. Because of this, and editor took interest, and asked Jim if he could buy some of his work. However, once he found out he was a human, the editor dropped all communications with him, and Jim never heard from him again. Nevertheless, it left his proverbial fur a little ruffled.

"Well, at least we were able to find some form of employment." Krystal said. "Also, it's kind of nice to be back here."

"And what's so nice about it?" Jim asked, getting defensive. Krystal remembered how he was always touchy on the subject of his race being wiped out by Gorzul, and tried to amend the situation.

"Well, what I meant was, well what we did this morning. I can't even _remember_ the last time we flew around Jupiter's rings." Krystal said.

"We flew around Saturn, Krystal." Jim replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. See, I can't even remember the names!" Krystal said, trying to lift Jim's spirits up.

"And yet, that's the same planet that I got you that necklace that you never take off, am I right?" the human replied, wearing a sly smile. Krystal reached for her chest, and pulled out the necklace that Jim had made for her from one of the crystals from Saturn's rings. It was a bright blue stone that was almost transparent, affixed to a dog-tag chain. She recalls when he gave this to her, after she was acting as his flight instructor when he first joined the team, just shortly after he stepped on the Great Fox, and after his race was wiped out. Since then, she never took it off, not even during the war with Gorzul. She gazed at it, a smile playing on her muzzle. Jim got up behind her, and embraced her around the waist, resting his head on her shoulder, while she held his head in a soft hand, nuzzling up against him. Ever since Jim had walked into Krystal's life(after she crashed on Earth by accident), both of them had a feeling of mutual connection to eachother. However, it wasn't until recently that they were able to openly express it. Now, they were the closest of couples as could be. Krystal licked Jim's cheek briefly, before the intercom went off in the human's room with Beltino's voice ringing inside the room.

"Jim, could you come to the bridge, please?" Startled by the suddenness, both of them broke away, and headed to the bridge. After making a few turns here and there, they finally reached the bridge where Beltino Toad stood in the center, while various technicians and workers busied themselves at consoles in the bright white room. The amphibian turned, and gave a grunt of approval. "Ah, here you are." he said, moving towards the taller human. He came to just about Jim's waist, much like Slippy, and led Jim to the main viewer for him to have a look at something. Krystal stood in the background, her hands clasped in front.

"Psst, Krystal!" The vixen heard a voice whisper to her, and when she turned around, she saw Slippy and Amanda sitting next to eachother at a console. The pink frog waved the vixen over to her, and Krystal made her way towards them while Jim talked to Beltino about something. "Did my future father-in-law catch you two at an inopportune time again?" Amanda asked, a grin on her smooth, frog-like face. Krystal blushed for a moment, trying to reply.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright, Krys'. We saw through the security cam that you and Jim were getting kind of cozy." Slippy replied. "We were just about to turn it off for you, when my dad called you up here." Krystal decided to ignore the voyeur remark made by Slippy, and decided to change the subject.

"What does he want with Jim, anyway? Are we close to Earth, yet?" she asked. Slippy shook his head.

"No, not yet. Dad wants to conserve as much energy as possible, that's why it's taking so long to get there."

"But why?" Krystal asked. Slippy shrugged.

"You got me."

"He did mention something about an ionic storm that was sighted headed our way, but it seems that it's going to miss us." Amanda replied, facing Slippy.

"That's probably it. You know how my dad is always cautious about stuff, even though there really is no danger." Slippy said.

"Pretty soon, he's going to be 'our' dad, Slippy." Amanda said, her voice barely above a whisper. Slippy turned bright red at this, though more from being love-struck than anything else. Krystal giggled at the sight, and turned to head towards Jim and Beltino. Amanda was introduced to the couple just shortly before the team disbanded, and is one of the few people outside of the team who knows about Jim's secret as being the Ultra Zenith(which was due mostly to her deduction skills, rather than Slippy coming out and telling her, even though he would happily do so, despite the threat of injury/death from Jim should he expose him to anyone for any reason). Because she accepted the human so readily for what he is, even though his being the one who pretty much saved Lylat alongside her boyfriend was also a perk, Jim had taken a particular fondness for the amphibian. The fact that Amanda and Slippy have been going steady for awhile now is no secret. In fact, they even brought out that they planned on getting engaged. Of course, this was only told to the members of the Star Fox team, and close family members. Even Beltino Toad can hardly wait for them to tie the knot and add another to his family. Slippy even asked Fox to be the best man, when the marriage ever got started. The vulpine, whom had been Slippy's best friend since they were children, readily agreed. He even asked Jim and Krystal if they would attend, even though both of them wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Falco, however, was another story. Slippy sent the word out to him, but he never got a reply back. This didn't surprise any of them, even if it did disappoint the amphibian couple a bit. However, the exact date of the engagement, even the wedding for that matter, is still unknown. Krystal thinks that Slippy's waiting for the right moment, whereas Jim thinks he's just waiting until he can save up enough money for them to start their new lives together, which would include a rather expensive honeymoon on Zoness, which is what the amphibian told him. Either way, the young coupe could hardly wait to start preparations for the wedding. When Jim nodded at Beltino in agreement and turned to walk away, he was met with Krystal coming up to him.

"So, what did Beltino want?" Krystal asked.

"It's weird, but he wanted to confirm how far Earth was from the sun, as well as its mass and density, and atmospheric composition. Weird, since he already should know all of that."

"Why would he ask you that?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know, and he's not letting me in on it. Whatever he's got going on in the little froggy brain of his, he's not sharing with anyone." Jim said, looking back at the amphibian who was busying himself at one consol and then another. Amanda and Slippy were busy at their own consoles, taking readings from the planet Saturn and its rings, making themselves busy. Jim and Krystal turned around and went back through the entrance from whence they came, heading back towards their rooms. Krystal went back into her room after telling Jim that she'll be with him in a minute to go out for another excursion around Saturn's rings, and the human went back into his own room. However, once he set foot inside, he felt a strange sensation, like his brain was vibrating in his skull. He clutched his head in pain, the sensation becoming painful. All the while, he heard a voice.

'Not what it seems…Not what it seems…'

"Wh-what?" Jim asked aloud, finding his voice.

'Everything…is not what it seems…Warrior of Light.' the voice replied. It sounded like two gravel boulders grinding eachother into meal, though it was barely above a whisper in terms of sound. And yet, the sensation still continued.

"Who are you?!" Jim shouted.

"Not what it seems…Not what it seems…' the voice repeated before trailing off. Finally, the painful vibrating in his head ceased, and Jim breathed in relief. He found himself sitting on the floor, next to the doorway. He brought his hands away from his head, his breathing labored after the ordeal.

"Just what the hell…was that?" he asked aloud. His Spacium Brace was glowing steadily, although he failed to notice this.

In another reality: "Has he found out, yet?"

"Not yet, but he soon will."

"When he does, everything he has ever believed in will shatter like glass."

"And then, we will take our revenge, by destroying _both_ of them…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ultraman Zenith: Advent of Darkness

Chapter 2

Lylat System: More than a year has passed since the defeat of Gorzul, and peace seemed to settle in the system. However, like all things, it doesn't last forever. Hailing from Venom, a massive armada heads for Corneria. A race calling themselves the Anglars have begun their conquest of the system. It happened with such swiftness, the military had barely any time to recover, much less plan a counter-offensive. Corneria was the last stronghold that the military had, and it was also what the Anglars had their sights set on as well. With the Star Fox team disbanded, it seemed like all hope was lost for the system, but still, the Cornerian military fought to repel the menace. After all, they did have the legendary couple Fox and Fara on their side.

In Corneria City, the attack was going like clock-work. Despite the valiant efforts put up by the Cornerian military, the Anglar ships plowed through them with sheer force of numbers. As destruction rained down around the city, another ship entered the fray; the Dreadnaught-class ship, the Great Fox, flew in towards the fighting. On board the command bridge, Fox McCloud, along with Fara Phoenix and a simian named Dash Bowman looked upon the destruction with a mix of emotions. "I can't believe this is happening again…" Fara said, almost silently.

"Every time we save the planet, it just seems to fall under attack again. It's like an endless cycle…" Fox said.

"So, what do we do?" Dash asked. He stood slightly shorter than Fox and Fara did, and wore a green uniform that contrasted with his emerald eyes. Fox turned to him, briefly, then back to the screen.

"We act, that's what." Fox replied.

"What, and leave us out of the fun?" a familiar voice sounded from behind. The trio turned, and a smile played itself on Fox's muzzle as a snow-white collie and a lynx made their way up the command bridge. Faye and Miyu, already in their flight uniforms, stood in front of them wearing a grin. Miyu took a step forward. "We got your message, and got here as soon as we could." She turned to face the monitor. "It looks like we're not too late, after all."

"No, but the city will not last much longer." Fox said as he made his way past them to the turbo lift. "Let's head out there and see if we can't repay the Anglars in kind." the vulpine said, a wolfish grin on his muzzle. The rest of the group followed him to the flight hangar. There, the five ships sat in the hangar, their cockpits open, waiting to receive their pilots. Fox entered his Arwing II, which is a remodeled version of the previous arwing he flew in the Lylat Wars, while Dash Bowman entered his 'Monkey Arrow', an arwing-like fighter that was actually arrow-shaped, and the girls entered their personal Interceptor-class Arwings, the sleek fighters powering up as the pilots fired up their systems. Then, the forcefield around the entrance to the bay disappeared, and the five fighters launched out of the Great Fox, and into the fray.

Earth, at that time: She watched them in their den, seeing the way they live and behave. After watching them for a couple of weeks, she was feeling like she had known them for a long time. In the den, a couple of fox kits hopped out, and rolled around on the ground with eachother in a playful manner, while the parents watched from mouth of the den. It was then that Krystal decided to make her move; slowly moving from her hiding place, she inched her way forward until she was no more than a few feet from the fox family. Dressed in her tribal attire, the cerulean vixen watched the kits play with eachother while the parents watched, until the father moved prowled away, presumably to look for food. The mother remained to look after the kits. Then, she took notice of the mostly blue form that watched them so intently. She barked for her kits to come back while she took up a defensive posture while her children hid behind her. The mother vixen had her hackles raised, and lips curled back in a snarl at the newcomer. Although bigger than she was, the mother vixen would not let this creature touch its progeny. Krystal moved out from the underbrush, and knelt in front of the mother vixen, a soft smile on her features. 'Do not worry, my sister. I will not harm you.' she says telepathically to the vixen mother. It seemed to be becalmed by this, for her hackles were no longer raised and she lost her defensive posturing. Then, one of the kits came out from behind the mother, and slowly made its way towards Krystal. She let her smile broaden as she offered her hand to the kit. It crept closer to it, taking slow and careful steps. It sniffed it briefly, then batted at it with a paw. Krystal giggled softly at the sight, and the kit continued to bat at it in a playful manner, even managing to wrap its small paws around it and nip the fingers playfully. Krystal pulled her hand back slightly, the kit holding onto its prize with stubbornness. It even held on when Krystal lifted it into the air. Being as gentle as she could, she placed her other hand underneath the kit, holding it in both hands. All the while, the vixen mother watched her, her eyes not leaving the pair. Krystal held the kit up close, and it gently licked her muzzle. She giggled from the joy of the situation, as well as the tickling sensation she was feeling on her slight snout. She nuzzled the kit, and the kit returned the gesture in kind. Coming from behind, Jim cleared the underbrush and was watching the sight, a smile on his face as he took in the scene of Krystal and the kit.

"Relative of yours?" Jim asked. Krystal already felt his presence before he spoke, and turned to face him, kit still in hand.

"Something like that." the vixen replied. Krystal set the fox kit down, and it nuzzled up against her. She rubbed its head, and it ran back to its mother and sibling. The vixen mother looked at the kit that returned, then back at Krystal as both she and the human walked away from them and back towards the 'Settlement', which was located in the ruins of Anchorage, Alaska, Jim's home state.

After arriving on Earth three weeks ago, the team set up camp in the area of Jim's choosing. He felt like coming back home, as the feeling felt, and so the shelters were in place within the first few hours of touching down. After that, the rest of the teams of scientists and their families arrived. Nicknaming it the 'Settlement', it looked like a small town, where a little more than a hundred scientists and their families lived. Ranging from archaeologists, xenon-zoologists and biologists, anthropologists, and an array of engineers and technicians, the hundred-something small community was settling in quite nicely, in Jim's opinion. The shelters, which would become permanent later on, were more like single-story homes that could be taken apart and be put back together in just a couple of hours. Jim thought it fortunate, that they came in the early spring. He'd hate to see them suffer through one of Alaska's infamous winters. Whereas the community was excited to be one of the first ones to be on an alien world, there was one person who hated it; Slippy was having a difficult time adjusting to the situation. He often found himself the target of the ravenous mosquitoes that are at their most active this time of year, and was even once chased across the forest by an extremely agitated badger, for disturbing its den. Amanda has been trying to help him cope with the situation, but she too is feeling near the end of her rope, though due mostly to Slippy's nagging than the situation itself. After reaching the Settlement, Jim and Krystal saw the aforementioned amphibian helping one of the engineers wield something to one of the shelters on the outskirts. Hey, what are you guys doing?" the human asked. The amphibian turned to face the couple, taking the goggles off of his eyes as he smiled at the pair.

"Oh, hey Jim, Krystal. I'm just helping Michael attach one of the new motion detectors to his place."

"Motion detectors?" Krystal asked. Michael, a Golden Retriever of around thirty, nodded.

"That's correct. Lately, my wife and daughter have been disturbed in the night by something rustling around outside. I brushed it off, then found that the noise was starting to disturb me as well."

"Well, it could be anything. It could be a raccoon, or a wolverine or badger, or even a bear. Remember, we're the ones coming into _their_ territory. It's only natural that they'd be a little curious." Jim replied. Michael nodded.

"Even so, I want to know what's prowling out my door at night. And this thing will be able to do just that." Michael turned to the detector, and pressed in a few commands. It flashed once with a red light, then a it turned to a steady green glow, indicating that it was turned on. Nodding in satisfaction, the Golden Retriever went back into the shelter.

"Hey, where's Amanda at?" Krystal asked, looking around. "Normally, you two are inseparable."

"Ah, she said that she wanted to take a break from my pointing out everything, and took a walk not too long ago." Slippy replied, sounding a little downtrodden. He walked away from them, his head hanging low. Both Jim and Krystal looked at eachother. It was obvious that their relationship was going through a strain right now, being in a new environment, even a new planet in a different solar system.

"Jim, try to talk to Slippy. I'll see if I can't find Amanda." Krystal said. The human nodded. After catching up to Slippy, he walked besides the amphibian.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Jim asked. Slippy didn't acknowledge. "I thought so." the human replied, wearing a knowing smile.

"She says that I have a tendency to complain too much." Slippy said. He looked up at Jim. "Do you think that's true?"

"Well, to be honest, you have been pointing out several things here and there to a great extent. Don't get me wrong. Personally, I think that you're handling the situation quite well, all things considered." Jim said.

"Really? Like what?" Slippy asked.

"Well, you're one of the few people who's been to Earth once, and then decided to come back on an expedition. That makes you one of the forerunners of the people here. Besides, you don't nearly complain as much as some of the people here do."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Hell, even some of the humans who lived here before didn't particularly care too much for Alaska."

"Why's that?"

"Truth be told, this is not even the worst part of Alaska yet. Wait until the winter sets in."

"W-w-winter?" Slippy asked.

"Oh, yeah. haven't you heard? Alaska is noted for its harsh winters and unforgiving blizzards. I guess I left that part out." Jim said, an apologetic smile on his face. Slippy looked aghast.

"And you're just _now_ telling me this?! You know how I feel about the cold!"

"Relax, will ya? It's only about six months long, and-"

"Six months?!" Slippy almost shouted.

"You know, I think you're blowing things just a bit out of proportion here. And besides, I thought we were talking about you and Amanda, here." Temporarily forgetting about the winter, Slippy decided to focus on that issue.

"Yeah, here. We've been arguing a bit, lately. Normally, we don't argue at all. Maybe there's something wrong with us?"

"Are you crazy?" Jim asked.

"What?"

"Show me the perfect couple that never fight, argue, or complain about one another. Heck, me and Krystal fight sometimes."

"Really? But you both seem so…happy, together." Slippy replied.

"That's all part of being in a relationship. I'm surprised that you guys are only just arguing right now. It's natural that you guys should argue here and there. It's all part of a healthy relationship."

"Oh. Okay. But, what if Amanda doesn't see it that way?" Slippy asked.

"Don't worry about it. Krystal will help even things out between you." Jim said.

"All he has done for the last few weeks is complain, complain, complain! I get that we're in a new environment and all, but it won't help matters if all he does is just whine about everything." Amanda had been walking near the tree line when Krystal caught up to her. After some prodding, the vixen was able to get some info out of the amphibian, though most of it she already knew.

"I know that it's stressful right now. But please, just be patient. Sometimes, it takes others a while longer to adjust than it does for others. You shouldn't let something like this come between you, you know."

"I'm thinking about dumping him, or anything like that. I just wish he could take things in stride a bit more. He's been here before, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but that was a different area." Krystal explained.

"What's the difference?" Amanda asked.

"Jim said that his own homeland would be different from the one we visited more than a year ago. And so far, he has been right. There's more life here, both plant and animal, the climate's somewhat different, and the terrain is more rugged."

"I…see, I think." the amphibian said, although she wasn't entirely convinced. "I'll try to be more patient with him, but…hey, what's that sound?" Then, Krystal heard it too. At first, it was faint, but then she recognized it as the sound of an engine on a ship. Both ladies looked up, and saw the silhouette of a small craft flying overhead, and heading for the Settlement. Landing in the middle of the Settlement, it was angular in shape, and bore Cornerian military markings. Jim and Slippy saw it land, and walked up to it. The ramp opened, and two people walked out. One was an officer, though Jim didn't recognized the rank and couldn't care less right now, as he walked in front of the other one who seemed a bit shorter than him and was carrying a PAD which seemed to be the only thing that held his attention. Jim guessed him to be the aide. The lead figure was a Dalmatian that an air of authority and arrogance as he scanned the people that had assembled before him. He wore a blue and white uniform while a military cap sat atop his canine head.

"I am looking for the human known as Jim." he said, his tone showing that he'd really not want to be here any longer than he has to. Jim stepped forward.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The Dalmatian looked at him, sizing him up.

"I have an urgent message from Corneria." The people surrounding them seemed to stiffen at the sound of that.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Jim asked, wearing a somewhat lax grin.

"I think it best that we speak about this inside." the Dalmatian said, gesturing for him to follow. "I'm also asked that I bring Slippy Toad, Krystal, and Amanda with me as well." Jim and Slippy looked at eachother, then back at the Dalmatian. Krystal and Amanda had just arrived when the officer stepped out of his ship, and heard every word. It was then that the pair stepped forward, flanking Jim.

"We will listen." Krystal said. Jim faced her, and saw the look on her face. Then, human, vixen, and both amphibians walked into the ship and the ramp closed behind them while the gathered started to murmur amongst themselves. Inside the ship, the quartet was led to a briefing room with a round table and several chairs. The officer and his aide sat a couple facing the group. It was then that the officer started to speak.

"Several weeks ago, shortly after you left for…home, I guess you could call it, we came under attack from a force hailing from Venom."

"Venom!?" Slippy and Amanda asked in unison. The officer nodded.

"They call themselves the Anglars. A massive armada came from the seas of Venom, and proceeded to conquer world after world. Already, they all but wiped out the Katina outpost, and last we heard they were on their way to Corneria, if they are not there already."

"And I take it that you guys want me to go back there and save you, right?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. The Dalmatian seemed to stiffen, as if he found the question offensive. It was then that the human laughed a bit. "But, you also hate the fact that you do need my help." the Dalmatian's hands closed into fists. Jim shook his head. "It figures. You guys are all alike." He stood up. "Just because I'm a human, you decided to alienate and shun me. And now, when the chips are finally down, you decide 'Hey! Maybe that weird looking alien wasn't so bad, after all', am I right?" The Dalmatian nearly exploded on him.

"I'd rather fight the menace single-handedly than go to you, and spit my dying breath in your face, yes! But…this is bigger than all of us." The Dalmatian seemed to calm down, and resumed his cool demeanor as both of them sat back down. "Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix are currently engaged with the Anglars in the skies above Corneria, along with our military and the two-man team Faye and Miyu backing them."

"So, why do you guys need my help? Those guys are some of the best pilots I know. It shouldn't be that hard for them."

"Because, based on what I was told about you, you are able to bring the entire armada to its knees, single-handedly if you chose. With you, the Anglars would not have a chance."

"I see. You want to utilize me as a weapon." Jim stood up once more, and was heading for the entrance. "Not interested."

"What?!" the Dalmatian asked, unbelieving while the rest shared a similar expression.

"You heard me, I won't be a tool for you to use as you please. In case you forgot, I retired from that business when Fox disbanded the team."

"But I'm also told that you serve another cause!" the Dalmatian exclaimed. Jim froze in his tracks. "Yes, I was told about you, Garrison Member. You come from another galaxy, or something or other, and are part of a federation that's supposed to defend the freedom of all life! Well, We are being oppressed right now. Shouldn't you do something?" Jim turned and saw the smug look on the officer's face. Then, surprisingly, he matched it, with a laugh to boot.

"Normally, you'd be right. I am a member of the Space Garrison. Hell, I'm a member of the Ultra Brothers, same as my father before me. However, there is something that you left out."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"That Venom is still part of the Lylat system. And because of that, this situation is considered as an internal affair. Because of this, I am forbidden from taking part in this."

"But you were involved in a similar incident more than a year ago!" the officer said, his cool once more diminishing.

"True, but that was a different matter. The attack came from _outside_ your system. Therefore, it was under my jurisdiction. This is something entirely." As Jim turned to leave, the officer spoke again.

"You know, he said that you'd return if we ever needed you again." Jim paused again.

"Who said that?" The Dalmatian smiled smugly.

"Why, General Hare did, of course." Jim looked over his shoulder.

"Peppy sent you?" he asked.

"General Hare. And yes, he did." The Dalmatian was smiling from ear to ear at this, believing that he had him right where he wanted him.

"I'm aware of his responsibilities as acting general of the Cornerian Army. I was there for his inauguration, and congratulated him personally, even though he said, and I quote, 'If you ever say that again, I will make you regret having been born'." He turned fully to face the officer. "And he also knows on where I stand on situations like these."

"So what?" the officer asked. Jim leaned on the table, his face an inch away from the officer's.

"So if you're lying, I'll show you what happened to the last guy who crossed me." he said, his voice barely above that of a growling whisper. He got up from the table, and headed for the door. "Tell General Hare, that I will consider his request." With that, he left the ship and headed for his personal unit. It wasn't long until Krystal entered the same domicile, seeing the human sitting on the sofa with his chin resting on his hands. The den was small in comparison, being no bigger than an apartment complex, with a sofa, two chairs, and large screen on the wall in front. Jim was staring out beyond that though, playing the conversation over and over in his head. Krystal sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Were you able to feel out that guy's emotions?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He was telling the truth. Peppy really did send him to come and find us." Jim cursed under his breath.

"Peppy knows about the situation about me and the Space Garrison. I told him that when we disbanded."

"Well, maybe Peppy hopes that this time you would make an exception." Krystal explained. "They're our friends, Jim. Internal affair or no, I'm not about to let them face this threat alone. Not if they're asking me to face it with them." Jim looked at Krystal, and saw the seriousness on her face, and sighed.

"I know. However, Father of Ultra made that 'internal affair' bit painfully clear to me."

"What do you mean? What will happen to you?" she asked.

"If I do interfere, then I will be called back, get a reprimand and be reassigned somewhere else, while they assign a new guy to safeguard this reality. Probably a noob, most likely. That's why, if I'm going to go against orders, I have somewhat of a valid reason." Jim smiled a bit, while Krystal had a warm grin as she embraced her love interest.

"I'm sure that they will be understanding." she reassured. Slippy and Amanda waited outside the domicile with the officer and his aide when Jim and Krystal came back out. The officer still had that smug look on his face, and Jim wanted nothing more than to smack it off of him.

"Tell General Hare, that we will depart for the Lylat system immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Ultraman Zenith: Advent of Darkness

Chapter 3

The invasion was going like clock-work. Soon, all of the defenses, what little there is, will be crushed underfoot and the occupation can really begin. In his personal flag-ship, Zazan, the aquatic leader of the invasion force, oversaw the siege with grim satisfaction. 'The Emperor will be greatly pleased by this,' the fish-like commander thinks. He wore a type of armor that covered most of his body, leaving his arms and legs exposed while a small cap adorned his head. His mouth had rows of sharp teeth as his small yellow eyes surveyed the invasion. In the skies above Corneria, it was chaos. As fighters engaged and tried to kill one another, five of them stood out; four arwings and another ship were flying into the fierce melee to back up the struggling defenders.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Fara said.

"Hopefully…" Fox replied.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Dash's Monkey Arrow surged forward into the fray, his lasers already blazing before Fox could react.

"That crazy kid!" Miyu shouted. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Well, let's go save him." Faye retorted. Then, the remaining fighters joined in as well. Though hopelessly outnumbered, the Cornerian fighters tried their best to fight off the invaders, but always seemed to be being pushed back. However, the arrival of the Fox McCloud and his group gave them the break that they needed. Already, the aquatic-like fighters were starting to turn their attention to the new arrivals, a mistake that most of them would pay dearly for. As Fox guided his Arwing II through the hail of laser fire, he let his own volleys burst, each bolt of emerald light killing an enemy fighter. Faye and Miyu flanked Fara in their custom Arwing Mark II, and were raking in kills of their own. Faye spotted the Monkey Arrow as it shot down enemy after enemy. However, Dash was unaware of the enemy that was steadily closing in on him. From behind, one of the Swarm Fighters was getting a bead on the ape. However, Faye was quick to act, and let off a quick burst that ended the fighter's life. Dash looked behind him, and saw the Arwing Mark II waggle in front of him.

"Thanks." he said to himself. As Fox was chasing a pair of enemies, he was unaware of the bogey chasing him. That is, not until he saw the laser fire streak over head. Fox chanced a look back, then executed a somersault to place him behind his attacker. However, this one did the same move as well, staying on Fox's tail.

'This one's persistent,' Fox thinks. He sees an archway, and guides his fighter into the city, the laser fire still streaking. Pulling the same maneuver, the somersault was done precariously close to the structure. And when the fighter tried it, it came up too soon, and crashed itself into the roof, exploding into debris. Fox looked back, a smile playing itself on his muzzle. However, he saw the aerial battle above, and felt his heart sink somewhat when he saw the Anglar fighters outnumbering the defenders hopelessly. Even with the new Star Fox team, it seemed almost futile. 'These guys don't know when to quit,' he thinks, dismally.

In Corneria's orbit: The ship warped in just outside of Corneria's airspace. The refitted cruiser went into its atmosphere while Jim and Krystal stood in the bridge. On board, the human stood and watched the landmasses become more distinguished, and the telltale signs of a battle overhead Corneria City became more apparent. However, that wasn't the only thing that had his attention. When he saw the fighting, the voice once more made itself known. Only, it wasn't alone, and they spoke in whispers that he could not understand. He put a hand to his head, hoping to clear it. Krystal, who stood next to him, saw the look on his features when he tried to focus on the battle at hand, but the voices kept getting in the way. She was unable to hear them, but felt something was wrong. "What?" she asked simply, looking at Jim. The human turned to face her, his expression showing bewilderment.

"I…don't know. Something's not right…" he said, turning back to the battle. It became more clearer as they got closer, and saw the Cornerian military was having a hard time.

"So, they have already reached here." the Dalmatian voice broke out, as the officer himself stepped up next to Jim. He looked at the human expectantly. "Well, isn't there something you should be doing right now?" he asked. Jim looked at him, his face hard as stone. Right now, he felt he should chuck the guy out of an airlock, but thought better of it. He turned to Krystal.

"Let's get Slippy and Amanda." he said. Krystal nodded, and both of them left the bridge. In the hangar, three arwings and another ship stood by. Along with the customized fighters, the other ship was unique as well, in that it was shaped like a tadpole, than anything else. It had the rear tail-like fin, while the rounded segment served as the cockpit. This was Amanda's personal ship, which she named, ironically, the Tadpole. Their pilots inside, the ships fired up, and streaked from the hangar with Jim, already in his Ultra form, in the lead, and the Cloud Runner and Bull Frog flanking him, and the Tadpole picking up the rear as they streaked towards the battle.

"There's just no end to these guys." Fox said. Already he felt like he downed more than a hundred fighters, and was pretty sure that it was really more than that. However, he didn't let that stop him. He kept firing at the incoming craft as quickly as he could. Then, that's when he felt the jolt rock his fighter. He looked back, and saw the Swarm Fighter closing in, his shields already seriously drained. He could see Fara and the girls taking on their own opponents, while Dash Bowman flew circles around the larger of the ships. In her Arwing Mark II, Fara saw the fighter closing in on Fox, and felt a twinge of fear. She sped towards him them. However, she couldn't react fast enough; firing a couple of red laser bolts, the Swarm Fighter was able to deplete the Arwing II's shields, and destroy a wing, sending Fox into a spin for the ground below. "FOX!" Fara cried. The rest of the team saw this, and their hearts seized up. However, coming from above was a bright red luminescence. Then, the scarlet ball of light descended from the sky and was hurtling towards the stricken fighter. In his cockpit, Fox fought the controls, trying to bring the Arwing II back under his own control. However, nothing worked, and the ground got closer with each passing nanosecond. Then, he saw the bright red light from above, and then he had to shield his eyes from a brilliance that would have left him blinded. Two things happened at once; One, he felt he was no longer in a free-fall, and two, once he opened his eyes again, he could see that the red glare had been reduced and that he was floating in mid-air. However, when he looked up, he felt his heart soar. Ultraman Zenith, in his fourty meter height, had caught the Arwing II, and was holding it in his hands as gently as he could. He set the fighter down softly, and he looked up. Fara and the others saw this, and couldn't help but smile in recognition, while Dash Bowman felt his jaw drop when he the Ultra for the first time. He had heard the rumors and stories, and saw the news a year earlier, but he never thought to see the Ultra in the flesh like this.

"What…the hell…is that?" he asked. Fara chuckled a bit.

"That, Dash, is Zenith." the vixen replied. However, both Faye and Miyu know that Zenith goes by another identity, but have promised to keep Jim's secret from even her. Ultraman Zenith looked up, and saw the fighters beginning to take an interest in him. In his flagship, Zazan felt his pulse stop. He too had heard the rumors and stories that circulate in the Lylat System, but he never took them for being serious. Now, he sees that he may have something to test the secret weapon that the 'benefactor' had given him.

"It looks like the secretive wretch was right about this, at least." he muttered. Underneath his ship, a port opened, and a small object fell. However, Zenith saw it fall, and was watching its descent. He didn't have to wait long as an explosion bloomed from it when it was only several meters from the ground. The loud boom made even Zenith flinch somewhat, and the smoke and dust rose from it for several hundred yards in diameter. When it was settling, Zenith could make out a shape in it, but when it finally settled, he could see it plainly; It stood fifty meters in height and seemed to be either amphibious or aquatic in nature, due to the fins along its body, even sporting a long fish-like fin going down its back. Its neck was slightly long, with a reptilian head that sat atop it. Its webbed hands sported a wicked claw on each digit while its light-brown flesh rippled with power from the muscles underneath. It looked at Zenith, and let out a low roar in a challenge. Zenith took up his fighting stance, and both giants circled eachother. Meanwhile, in the air, Fox was having a flash-back from Zenith's first fight with Doragon a year earlier, thinking the same thing was going to happen in the city.

"It's the same routine, all over again." he groaned. The rest of the team followed Fox down, the Swarm Fighters seeming to have given up and left the area. However, that's when the fight started. The new monster was the first to act, opening its maw and sending a spray of liquid at Zenith. The Ultra guessed what it was, and rolled out of the way. His guess was made correct when he saw several of the buildings dissolve by the attack.

'Great. Another acid-spewing freak.' he thought dismally. He faced the creature again, and it started to charge at him. Zenith leapt up into the air, and executed an aerial axle before landing behind his opponent. The monster halted in its tracks, and whirled just in time to be met with a spin-kick to its face, knocking it to the ground with a groan. Zenith mounted his opponent, and rained down a flurry of punches to its head. The monster cried out in pain and displeasure, and raised its body suddenly, knocking Zenith off of it. Zenith rolled away from the creature, and came up in a kneeling position. The monster charged him again, but when it was inches from Zenith, the Ultra grabbed its legs and one of its arms and stood up suddenly, lifting the creature into a fireman's carry for a moment before throwing it to the ground. The monster clawed at the dirt, in a rage before standing back up, only to be met with Zenith's Mega Spacium Kousen to its cranium, exploding its head into flaming fragments. The body fell to its knees, and then face down. It dissolved into a foaming liquid, then dissipated. Satisfied, Zenith looked up and saw the ships retreating from the planet. He nodded, and with a shout, he was flying into the sky with the team in close pursuit. They followed him to the cruiser, where he disappeared into a flash of red light.

"Where'd he go?" Fox asked aloud.

"He should be back on the ship." Krystal replied. The team followed her to the cruiser and landed in the hangar. After getting out of his Arwing Mark II, Fox let his gaze wander the large hangar a bit, before resting his eyes on Jim's Beetle.

"I can't believe he still flies that thing." he said, almost nostalgically. Krystal came up from behind, along with Fara and Slippy, while the rest of the group took in the sights.

"I can't believe that I left the Lylat system for a little over a month, and you succeed in letting the place go to hell!" a new voice sounded from behind. They whirled around, and Fox felt a smile creep along his muzzle as he recognized the person walking towards him. "Seriously, I feel like a maid. I turn my back for a moment, and you break something." Jim said, still not losing his smile as he approached Fox. The group parted and made a hole for him.

"Where would I be without you, Jim?" Fox replied, sarcasm evident in his voice as he grinned. Both of them shook each other's hands in a friendly gesture, while the grouped looked on, a light smile on their faces, except for one; Dash was still having issues grasping the fact that this person knows Fox, personally even. However, the reunion was short-lived as a new figure walked in. The Dalmatian officer with his aide cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If I may interrupt, we have a transmission from General Hare. Fox recognized him.

"Lieutenant Commander Shaw?" he asked, an eyebrow raised while a smirk was playing on his features.

"Hello…Captain McCloud." the officer replied courtly. Jim looked back and forth in confusion.

"Whoa, hold it. You know this a-hole?" Jim asked, jutting a thumb at the Dalmatian.

"Unfortunately, I do. You see, Shaw here is bit of an uptight, know-it-all jerk who thinks he's going to make general some day, so he spends half his life kissing General Peppy Hare's ass, hoping to score some brownie points. The fact that I know Peppy personally has left a bit of…friction between us."

"Plus, he doesn't look upon humans too kindly." Jim added.

"Nah, that's just the first impression he usually makes. Should have seen me when I met him the first time."

"Let me guess, you wanted to point a blaster at his skull, and squeeze the trigger, right?" Jim asked. Fox's smile grew, while Fara stepped in.

"The only thing that stopped him was me." she replied, holding onto his arm. "I had to persuade him to look the other way for the moment."

"'AHEM!' As I said before, we have an incoming transmission coming in from General Hare." Shaw said, growing tired of this façade. The group followed him to the briefing room where he left Fox, Fara, Slippy, Jim and Krystal, while the others waited outside. The room was somewhat small, with a round table and several chairs, much like the briefing room on the Great Fox. As the group sat down, the room darkened, and Peppy Hare's body materialized in the center of the table. He wore the bright red uniform that General Pepper wore, while his mustache had grown considerably since Jim last saw him. He looked at the faces before him, a smile playing on his wizened features.

"My old friends. It's so good to see all of you here again." Peppy said. "However, this is not the time for pleasantries. A new threat has befallen us. The Anglar race, hailing from Venom, has declared war on Lylat, and is bent on taking over the system. We need all of you to face this menace."

"Don't worry about it, General. You can count on us." Fox said. Peppy nodded at him, then turned to Jim and Krystal.

"Jim, I know about the policy that your kind has about meddling in internal affairs. However, I would not have asked you to be involved unless it seemed absolutely necessary."

"I know, Peppy." Jim replied.

"If you feel like you have to back out, for _any_ reason, I will understand, and will hold absolutely nothing against you." Jim looked at Krystal, who nodded at him. He looked back at the hare.

"I had the chance to back out when Shaw came to Earth. Instead, I committed myself to your cause once more. For me, there is no backing down now."

"I see. And, I thank you for your support." Peppy turned to Fox. "Fox, you must find my daughter Lucy, and Falco. What we need is the full force of the Star Fox team to face this thing. Do you think you can do that?" Fox looked away, uncertain.

"Well, I can certainly try. I don't even know where to start looking for Falco."

"I will send you the information when we're done here. Please, you must help us."

"We will, General. Don't worry." Peppy nodded, and the image winked out. Jim felt a pit well up in his gut when he realized that he just broke the law about non-interfering with internal affairs. Krystal felt this from him, and squeezed his arm gently for reassurance. However, this did not lessen his tension. After the group walked out of the room, he felt a sensation go off in his head, like his 'warning sense', that warns him of danger nearby, but not as urgent. He knew what this meant. He broke away from the group and headed for the hangar. Fara noticed this, and asked Fox. He said he was unsure, but decided to follow him, with Krystal by his side. In the hangar, Jim turned to his Ultra form, and Zenith flew out of the hangar right when Fox and Krystal entered the spacious room themselves. They just caught Zenith leaving, and hopped into their fighters to tail the Ultra.

In orbit around Corneria's moon: Zenith flew to the surface of Corneria's only natural satellite, and landed. What he saw, hardly surprised him but worsened the feeling in his gut; Zoffy, the field commander of the Ultra Garrison, and second in command to Father of Ultra himself, stood in front of him with his arms folded across his powerful chest while his Ultra Mantle flowed behind him. Both Ultras looked at eachother before Zoffy spoke. "Member Zenith, would you kindly tell me what it is that you are doing in this system?" Zoffy asked.

"I answered a call for help, sir. These people were being attack from an outside force."

"You know about our policy for internal affairs. The attack came from _inside_ the system. That makes this an internal affair, and out of our jurisdiction."

"I know that, sir. But I could not refuse this call for help. General Peppy knows about our law, but called on me still. I am not about to stand by and let my friends get killed. Not while I can help it." At that time, Fox and Krystal arrived just as Zoffy and Zenith were conversing. Their translators were able to pick up the talking between the two, and what they said made Fox's heart sink.

"This is not coming from me, but from Father of Ultra himself, and you are to obey these following orders!" he said, pointing at Zenith while Krystal and Fox held their breaths. "We want you to investigate this conflict at once!"

"…what?" Zenith asked, his shoulders slumping. The two vulpines found that their breaths were starting to run out, and let them out and breathed. Zoffy nodded.

"We believe that someone may be backing the Anglars to instigate this war in the Lylat system. What we want, is for you to root out the perpetrator, and put an end to it. You may use any means necessary to accomplish you task. For this reason, your meddling will be over looked, but just this once." Zoffy said.

"Ro-roger." Zenith said, still caught off guard as he saluted his superior. Zoffy returned it, and looked up at the two floating fighters. He nodded at them, and Zenith looked behind him and saw them as well. With a shout, Zoffy was flying away from them and was heading for the Gate Way back to the Ultraverse. Zenith flew up as well, and headed for the cruiser with Fox and Krystal flanking him. 'Someone backing the Anglars to instigate a war…I wonder who's doing this, and why?' Zenith thinks.

'At least you're not getting deported.' Krystal replied telepathically with a smile on her muzzle. Zenith looked at her, and nodded while Krystal's smile was glued on her face as the trio headed for the cruiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Into the Lion's Den

When Zenith was well enough to stand up and move his arm about, it was at that time that Hayata and Xetulu decided to head for the Cerinian capital city. The children were excited, to say the least. At least, Krystal was. She had heard about the place from what her parents had told her when she was really little, and had wanted to see it so much. This was practically a dream come true for her. For Zenith, however, all he could think about was that time in the village, when the people examined his mind, and how the children alienated him. Based on this, he was not looking forward to a relapse of this event. As the family, minus Xetulu who said he had to get something from outside, got their things by the door, Xetulu opened the door and entered, a boyish grin on his features. "I hope you all are ready." he said, his grin growing broader. As he led the family outside, they could see the reason for his elation; sitting in front, was a vehicle that looked streamlined, being angular in shape and lacking a roof. It looked big enough to carry a family. Krystal's eyes widened when she saw it and moved closer to it to get a better look, while Neera sighed.

"I thought you got rid of that thing…" she said, almost disdainfully. Xetulu looked at his wife.

"What, get rid of that? It's practically a collector's piece! And besides, this is one of the reasons why you fell in love with me."

"I was younger then. Back then I would have gone for _any_ man with a nice ride." Neera replied with a slight smile. Hayata smiled in amusement.

"I didn't know that you had a ride." he said. Neera filled the gaps for him.

"There's probably a lot that you don't know. Like how he often went out with his friends and got drunk at the taverns, taking his cruiser out for wild rides, tearing the town and village apart and basically just running around rampant." Neera recounted.

"And how you were there, right beside me." Xetulu added, still wearing his boyish grin. Neera shook her head and sighed. "She saw me mostly to rebel against her parents. You should hear about some of the things that _she_ has done."

"Really? Like what?" Hayata asked, looking at Neera. The vixen ignored the question.

"My father never wanted me to marry such a man. That's most of the reason why Chiron and I were chosen. HE never really took part in any of that. He took things seriously, and with a focused mind."

"You mean my half-brother was uptight." Xetulu added. All the while, Zenith stood next to his father while the adults were talking. He saw the cruiser, but he wasn't really looking at it. His mind was still going back to that incident at the village, to when he felt his mind invaded by these aliens. As the family got in, Zenith was still hanging back. Hayata looked behind him, and saw his son hesitating. Xetulu saw this, and decided to try to coax him.

"Zenith, don't worry about it. In the Cerinian Capital, people there will not treat you differently. I promise." The vulpine put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Zenith looked up at him. "Shall we go?" he asked, smiling. Zenith nodded, and got in next to his father. "Alright. You might want to hang onto something. This thing can really open up." Neera was sitting in the back next to the children, praying silently to whatever deities would listen that they wouldn't crash and burn, while Hayata sat in the front. Krystal was excited by all of this, while Zenith looked out into the country side, his mind wandering. However, he was unprepared for the sudden lurch of the vehicle as it rose up. Xetulu gripped the control yoke of the cruiser, and the onboard systems came to life, the vehicle rising up in response. Zenith felt it rise, and was taken off guard, while Krystal gave a slight yelp of surprise. Neera placed an arm around Krystal to reassure her, while the kit clung to her mother in surprise. Zenith just sat up in surprise. Then, it moved. Slowly, at first, but then it picked up speed as it hovered above the grassy plains, avoiding the forests entirely. Going along a beaten path through the woods, the forest began to dim, then trees were starting to get more and more scattered as they were replaced by the ever expanding plains where animals of all types bounded away in in fright. Finally, after an hour and a half, they had reached their destination. Zenith had fallen asleep, the drone of the cruiser's hum having a hypnotic effect on him. Neera shook him gently, rousing him from his light sleep, and what he saw made his eyes widen; The Cerinian capital, Emeldanna, was in view. Towering skyscrapers loomed over them, while smaller buildings were hugging close. All around the structures, small craft, like the one that they sat in, floated and flew among the buildings, while others hovered among the streets and roads of the city. And walking among them, were Cerinians. Entering the city, Xetulu slowed the vehicle down so as to obey the speed limit. Krystal looked around her, wide-eyed with wonder at all of the sights of the different people that walked by, and they were not just Cerinians; different races of anthros walked by as well, dressed in the manor of their home worlds. Some wore tunics, others wore robes while others wore almost nothing at all. Zenith saw this, and couldn't tear his eyes off of the sights. Hayata saw the look of wonder on the children's faces, and laughed in amusement, while Neera smiled. Parking the cruiser in front of what looked like an inn, if you can call a several story building with large spires and inn, despite the name, the family departed the vehicle and got out the bags and belongings. Xetulu entered first, walking past another vulpine that had orange fur. The rest of the family followed suit, looking at all of the different races that moved about and stood in the room. Some even looked like Zenith and Shin. These ones in particular caught the boy's eye, as he saw beings who looked _exactly like him_. True, they were not dressed in the same clothing that he was, wearing robes that covered all but their hands and heads, but they had the same pink/white skin, eyes, nose mouth, even the same type of hair, but of different color. There were three of them, and they were conversing in their native language. Hayata saw them, and was surprised by this. He turned to Xetulu after he was done signing them in at the reception desk. "I didn't know that you had humans here." he said, surprised. Xetulu looked at the group of humans and chuckled.

"Actually, those are from Earth." Xetulu replied. Hayata looked at them, shocked. He didn't know that the humans from this reality's Earth was already _this_ advanced, to travel so far from home and to make contact with another species, and not react in fear, it just seemed so surreal. "If you want, I'll tell you later about all of this. But for now, let's get settled in, shall we?" The family followed Xetulu through the halls, until stopping in front of a door. Xetulu fished out a type of crystal, and held it in front of the door. There was a soft humming sound, and the door opened by itself. The family went inside, and what they saw made most of them stare; the room was almost as big as the house was, filled with furniture, a den dining area and several other rooms which were probably the bathrooms and bedrooms. The children picked the first room, Krystal already placing her bags on the bed next to the window. She looked outside, and saw the people walking back and forth, going to and from their destinations.

"Zenith, come and see this." Krystal said. The boy moved up next to the kit, seeing everything that she was, looking up at the colossal skyscrapers, while the smaller shops and homes were nestled in between them. However, all Zenith could see is what Xetulu meant by his saying that the people there will not treat him any differently, because everyone here isn't just a Cerinian! He even saw more humans walking down the street. "There's even some who look like you." Krystal said. "I wonder if they can transform like your father did."

"Yeah, I wonder." Zenith replied. He'll have to ask his father about this. In the den, Xetulu and Hayata were sitting on the couch and sofa, comfortable after driving for so long.

"You said you were going to tell me about the humans that we saw." Hayata said.

"Oh, yes that." Xetulu said, and finally explained.

Cerinia is a planet that is part of a nine planet solar system orbiting a single yellow star. There are three planets that are habitable, with Cerinia being the one with the most advanced civilization on it. The other two, called Phoebus and Callun, also have life on them, but no civilization, unless you call the colonies that settled there a civilization. Cerinia had already discovered space travel, had set foot on its natural satellite, and set up a lunar colony on its moon, while making contact with the various species that make up the small part of the galaxy that is known to them, including Earth. This is the part that interested Hayata the most. Unlike the Earth of most realities across the Cross Roads, _this_ particular Earth had its human race advance to interstellar travel, and was among the first races that Cerinia had made contact with. This surprised Hayata, since the human race that _he_ was from had barely stepped out of its own system, and began to make contact with other races. At least, races that didn't try to conquer them at any given moment he hoped. That said, Xetulu continued on about how many other civilizations that Cerinia had found, including the Lylat system.

"You made contact with Lylat?" Hayata asked. Xetulu nodded.

"They are at the same stage that they were in the reality that we were in before settling in this one. However, they do have their differences."

"Like what?" Hayata asked. Xetulu only smiled.

"We'll save that for another time. Right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, my half brother." Xetulu got up from the chair, and was headed for the door. "I'd appreciate it if you joined me. Now that I'm hear, Chiron is sure to notice, and I'd prefer to make it to the capitol building in one piece." Hayata nodded, and followed him out the door. Neera saw them leave as she was leaving the other room, and a worried look played out on her muzzle. Krystal came out of the room that she and Zenith were in, hearing the door open and close. The kit looked up at her mother, a confused look about her. Neera only smiled and knelt down.

"It has been awhile since I have been back to Emeldanna. Why don't we go on a little adventure of our own, and see what all has changed, shall we?" she asked. Krystal nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, lets!" she said.

"Go get Zenith, and we'll go." Krystal ran back to the room, and was soon followed out by the boy. Neera smiled, and walked out the door with the children following behind her.

The capitol building. Its name was not just for show; when Hayata and Xetulu were standing in front of it, its shadow looked over them. It was easily the tallest skyscraper in the city, looking as if it could actually touch the sky itself. It looked little more than a tall spire, with intricate carvings made into the smooth material of the building, the alloy looking like a cross of metal and glass, looking fragile and delicate as glass, yet as strong as any metal. The doorway in front of them was guarded by two armored guards, who were clad in the same metal armor as that of the building. They both wielded spears, while the armor, shining in the sunlight to look like the guards shining with a divine light, covered almost all of their bodies, sans the head, they were each designed differently, possibly to the preference to the guard himself. Both looked like the type of armor found on Earth in the Middle Ages, as that of a knight, but the head gear was different; one had what looked like a dragon's head, while the other had a falcon or a hawk. Both of them crossed their spears to bar Xetulu and Hayata entry into the capitol. Both hulking warriors dwarfed them, but Xetulu was unafraid. "Do you have the seal?" one of them growled. Xetulu smiled, and showed his arm to one of the guards, who looked at it. On his wrist, was the shape of a sun, with six points. It was white, and looked tattooed into the fur itself, reaching the skin. The guard nodded, and lifted his spear to let Xetulu pass. But when Hayata tried to walk through, the guard dropped the spear in his way. "No strangers beyond this point, especially a mere human." he said, the growl never leaving his voice.

"He's with me." Xetulu replied.

"Sorry, but it's protocol."

"I'm his personal body guard. Wherever he goes, I go. Or, should an assassination be made, would _you_ like to be the one to explain to the rest of the council why he was killed, and his bodyguard was no where to be seen?" Hayata asked calmly. The guard seemed to consider this, then lifted the spear out of Hayata's way. The Ultra nodded, and followed Xetulu through the corridor that was lit by glowing crystals along the walls.

"It's a good thing that they didn't find out that you were no 'mere human'." Xetulu commented.

"Yes, that would have been a messy situation that I would have liked to avoid." Hayata replied. Hayata could feel himself go upward for what seemed like hours, then level off slightly. The corridor seemed to light up gradually as the two made their way to a large door, that was wooden and painted a bright red with metal knobs going up and down its surface. Xetulu effortlessly pushed it in, and the room was bright enough to make the Ultra shield his eyes. When the glare died down a bit, he can see the other chiefs sitting at a round table, their clothing, head dresses and tattoos/body marks making them distinguished from eachother as by their region. Hayata saw the source of the bright light; it was the sunlight that came pouring in on all directions sue to the windows surrounding the room. One of the chiefs looked at them, a burly looking vulpine with arm and leg braces, a bright red tunic with intricate patterns in gold against the red, and head band made of gold. He smiled broadly when he saw Xetulu and stood up to greet him. Xetulu took his paw into his own into a heart shake, both of them grinning broadly from ear to ear.

"It is good to see you again, old friend." the other chief said.

"It is good to see you as well, Kenai. It's been, what, five years since we've seen eachother?"

"At least that long." Kenai said. He looked over to Hayata, his smile replaced with a puzzled look. "Uhm, who's he?" he asked, gesturing to Hayata. Xetulu looked at him, then back at Kenai.

"Allow me to introduce Shin Hayata. He's and old friend of mine, and my bodyguard." Hayata bowed slightly, then held his hand out. Kenai took it. "Hayata, this is Kenai. He is the chieftain of the great plains that makes up a good third of our world."

"Good to met you." Kenai said. "I see that Xetulu spares no expense at bodyguards, despite your look." Hayata was puzzled by this, but Xetulu winked at him. After that was said, the two chieftains took their place among the table, while the others waited, albeit impatiently for them to get reacquainted. After seating themselves, one of the other chiefs began to speak. He wore a headdress of colorful feathers, while several necklaces and amulets hung down his neck, nearly covering his furred chest, while arm braces made of hide and fur covered his wrists.

"Since we are all assembled, let us get to the matter at hand; These terrorist activities conducted by the FCA. As you all know, several cities in our regions have been targeted and are met with much destruction and discord."

"Chieftain Kubala speaks the truth." a female chieftain replied. Wearing a fine white robe with delicate blue patterns around the sleeves and neck. "In my own region, of the tundra and great north, one of the greater cities has suffered from a terrorist attack. Six city blocks have been destroyed by a bomb, taking with them hundreds dead, and just as many wounded, with threats that more of the same will follow."

"Chieftain Nyra is not the only one." Another chief replied. This one wearing what looked like a silver cuirass that covered his upper body but left his legs and arms bare, while a type of metal kilt covered his legs up to his knees. He wore a slight golden wreath upon his head. "One of the many landmarks of Cerinia, the great Colossus that was made by our ancestors thousands of years ago in my own region, has been destroyed, and in public view. Also, not only were the people of my region killed by the attack, but there are also reports of those from off-planet among the casualties. I suspect that Chief Nyra also has a similar account happening in her region." Nyra nodded in agreement.

"Chieftain Tuvo speaks true. If this keeps up, not only will our own people be afraid to walk their own streets in broad daylight, but the other races that often come here to Cerinia to trade and visit, will no longer come, throwing us into a state of isolation. Something must be done." Chieftain Nyra said. Chieftain Kenai stood up, and spoke.

"While we have all suffered from the terrorist attacks, one can't help but wonder how they were able to spread their influence out so far. From my own region in the Great Plains, the Great North. We must know where their headquarters are, and cease their activities at once."

"But, is this only a domestic occurrence?" Nyra asked.

"What do you mean?" Kenai asked. Nyra looked over to where Hayata stood. The Ultra looked over at the group assembled here with watchful eyes, taking in everything that was said, and when he felt Nyra's gaze on him, he felt a chill go up his spine.

"You, come closer." she said. Hayata did so, until he was only an inch away from the edge of the table, in between Xetulu and Kenai. The rest of the Chieftains looked upon him with renewed interest. "Who are you?" Nyra asked simply.

"My name is Hayata." the Ultra replied.

"A human?" one of the other chieftains asked. "What is a human doing here?"

"I'm Xetulu's friend and bodyguard." Hayata replied.

"A bodyguard? Ah, yes. I suppose that would be necessary, considering the attempted kidnapping of his young daughter." Nyra replied, a knowing smile playing itself on her features. Xetulu felt his fur stand on end when he heard her say this. "Oh, yes. We know about that, how your own brother, the leader of the renegades, attempted to abduct your own daughter right out from under your very nose. In fact, it is because of _that_ that you chose to call this meeting, is it not?" Xetulu did not answer, how could he?" "That's what I thought."

"The fact that he is my _half_ brother, is beside the point. Although he did try to kidnap my daughter, only the Gods know why, It is only partially for the meeting that we are now in. We all know about our grievances, and we want to put an end to them."

"But, again, is this really a domestic issue?" Nyra asked.

"What do you mean by that? Why do you keep bringing this up?" Kenai asked. Nyra smiled a bit before answering.

"You mean that, you do not know?" she asked. "Very well, I shall inform you; while we found out about the kidnapping attempt, we also found something else out. Apparently, a couple of off-worlders, have taken up residence on Cerinia in the last couple of weeks, just after the terrorist attacks began. And, what's more, they took up residence in Xetulu's region. One an adult, but the other is a child, no older than Xetulu's daughter, now isn't that right?" Nyra asked. Xetulu nor Hayata said anything. "And what would be the reason for that?"

"It is no concern of yours." Xetulu replied.

"Is it, now?" Nyra turned her gaze to Hayata. It was a hard gaze, and threatening. "We know that you are no mere human, Hayata. When the report about the attempted kidnapping reached my ears, and about the red and silver alien being that saved them, It made me think. So, what is the Space Garrison really doing here?" Hayata felt stunned by this, and felt his jaw drop from shock while Xetulu flinched in response. Nyra couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Apparently, they really thought that their existence really was kept a secret. After she got over her laughing fit, she went on. "If you think that we don't know about the Ultra race, then you are mistaken, my friend. We know that the Space Garrison does not meddle in the internal affairs of other civilizations, unless some outside force were involved. So tell me, is this some type of interstellar conspiracy?" Hayata couldn't answer, how could he? He has no idea what's going on, and the fact that they know about the Ultra race was a blow to him. Nyra could feel that Hayata was just as lost as Xetulu was. "Well, I guess you really don't know. So then, drop the act, and tell us what you're really doing here."

"I came here to retire." Hayata said, finding his voice.

"Retire?" Nyra asked.

"Yes. I decided to retire from the Space Garrison, and raise my son here."

"But, why here of all places?"

"That would be my idea, Chieftain Nyra." Xetulu replied. "After helping him sometime back, I decided that he should best raise his son here. I figured it would be quiet, and out of the way, perfect for bringing him up, or so I thought. I had no idea that the terrorist activities would spring up right before he would show. He didn't even know much about them, until after he saved my daughter."

"I see. Well, let's just hope that he'll continue to aid us, whenever the need should arise, despite his retirement." Nyra replied, a slight smile on her features. Hayata doesn't know why, but every time he sees her smile like that, it's as if the temperature in the room got that much colder. He would have to keep a close eye on her in the future.

While Neera, Krystal, and Zenith walked down the street, the children took in the sights with wide-eyed wonder. The skyscrapers towered over them at unbelievable heights,, while the hover vehicles floated in between them, taking their passengers to and from their destinations. Zenith and Krystal walked just ahead of Neera, always in view of Krystal's mother. The vixen saw the look of wonder about the children's face, and couldn't help but smile. However, Zenith had wondered too far, and Neera lost sight of him for a moment. The young Ultra looked about him, seeing the many different races walk past him, some of them Cerinian, others were not. While anthropomorphic races walked by, so did other people that were almost totally alien to him. Some reptilian, others looked like insects, or other arthropods, while some looked, or almost looked, human like him. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw a couple of humans standing over him, both having concerned looks. "Here now, where are your parents at?" one of them asked, kneeling down. He wore a smile that seemed to help put Zenith at ease. Before he could answer, Neera came by with a relieved look upon her face.

"There you are. I was worried." she said, getting in between the two humans, who looked upon them with puzzlement.

"Excuse me, but do you know this child?" the one who talked to Zenith asked. Neera looked at him.

"Yes. I'm looking after him."

"I see. Are you his mother, then?" the other asked. Neera looked shocked and confused.

"What? No, I'm just-"

"Then what business have you with the boy?" the first one asked.

"What do you mean 'what business'? I'm a friend of the boy's father." Neera answered, irritation showing.

"Is that so? Can you produce the boy's father, then?" the other asked.

"Well, of course not, that's why he left me in his care."

"I think, that you're lying." Krystal watched from behind Neera while the three were conversing, wondering why these two humans were bullying her mother like this. Neera felt her rage rise a bit from the last comment, but struggled to keep it in check, although it was a bit of a chore for her.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" she asked.

"Why would a Cerinian be watching over a human child, for one thing? And what human would leave the care of said child in the hands of a complete stranger, and an alien to boot." the first one asked. Neera was afraid of what this might lead to. "I'm afraid that the boy will have to come with us, until the matter can be resolved." Neera hid Zenith behind her, in hopes that she can protect him.

"He's not going anywhere." she replied, adamantly.

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern." the first one replied as they both advanced towards them, while Neera backed away from them with Zenith and Krystal behind her.

"Keep away from him." she warned.

"Now, now. Let's not get excited here."

"What goes on here?" a new voice asked. Neera felt relief course through her when she saw Xetulu and Hayata come along. "Neera, are you alright?" Hayata asked, getting in between the two humans.

"Yes, I'm fine." Neera replied.

"Are you the boy's father?" one of the other humans asked. Hayata looked at them, puzzlement written on his face.

"I am. What's the problem?" They looked at eachother, then back at Hayata.

"Then, you did leave your son in the care of the Cerinian, did you not?"

"Yes. Again, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing, just that we didn't think that one of _our_ kind would be so trusting with _them_." the second stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Hayata asked, a slight tone of irritation rising.

"Well, surely you have heard what's going on here on this planet, right? It's almost total chaos here. The planet is coming apart by these terrorist attacks. Why, even some of our kind, humans, have been among the casualties. Personally, I am not surprised. You see, my friend here and I are representatives of our planet Terra, and we were sent here to see whether or not the planet is safe for our continued trade agreement, as well as to send more people here to sightsee, visit, etc. However, based upon recent events, _I _wouldn't just leave my own offspring in the care of a potential terrorist, now would you?" Neera felt her anger boil at the mentioning that _she_ was part of the problem.

"Why, you…" Before Neera could finish, Hayata raised an arm to bar her way. He looked at them calmly enough, but felt his own irritation reach a tipping point.

"And what makes you, _either_ of you, think that my son and I are human just like you?"

"Well, come now. Surely you must be joking. What else could you be?" the human asked, an amused smile on his face. Just then, Hayata raised his hand at them, and both of the humans felt like something was digging into their skulls. They grabbed their heads suddenly, and groaned as if in pain. However, with the sensation, also came images. Images, of what Hayata and his son truly were. When Hayata lowered his hand, both humans looked upon the Ultra with astonishment and fear. Then, they turned around suddenly, and left.

"Well, I guess that takes care of them." Hayata said. Neera looked down at Zenith.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Zenith nodded. Hayata looked at him, and nodded as well.

"Well then, shall we head back to the inn?" Xetulu asked. None of them had any qualms about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultraman, Advent of Darkness

Chapter 5

Katina: "Man, there's just no end to them!" Falco exclaimed as he piloted the Sky Claw through a hail of Swarm Fighters. The craft tried in vain to down the nimble fighter, but the Sky Claw's superior maneuverability and firepower more than made it a match for the swarm. Falco let loose a nova bomb in the center of a group, the fighters being turned to so much debris from the explosion. Firing lasers at the swarm and cutting down fighters hardly dented their numbers. They just kept coming. And, it has been like this since Falco arrived.

Three hours ago: After the initial invasion of Katina, the garrison stationed there had thought to have been wiped out. However, the famous Husky and Bulldog Units, led by equally well-known pilot Bill Gray, have been putting up a stiff resistance, despite the disadvantage in numbers. However, with all communications blocked off, there was no way to call for aide, or for prying eyes to see what was happening on the surface, or so it was thought; Falco Lombardi, famous ex-member of the Star Fox team, had just happened by the planet as the Anglar armada had arrived to replenish their lost forces, not that they probably needed it anyway. However, Falco was able to intercept them, and destroyed a number of enemy fighters before heading down to the planet's surface and see the chaos that raged at the Katina base. Fierce fighting raged, and there were momentary pauses when both sides regrouped and redoubled their efforts. The Cornerian Fighters were able to out-perform the Swarm Fighters, but the Anglars made this up for overwhelming numbers. Even with Falco fighting beside them, tings looked grim.

Present: "Is there no end to them?!" Falco asked aloud.

"If there is, we ain't seeing it!" Bill Gray replied in his modified Cornerian Fighter. The two craft nimbly weaved around the oncoming waves of enemies, but that was all they could do; they shot down numerous fighters between them, and the Husky and Bulldog Units got in their fair share, but it seemed like they hardly dented their numbers.

"Man, it's like the Lylat Wars all over again!" Falco said as he shot down another fighter.

"Only this time, it's just you here!" Bill replied.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Falco retorted. At that moment, he saw several scarlet bolts of energy whiz overhead, and he chanced a look back to see two fighters tailing him. "Oh, no you-" The fighters exploded in mid-air, and Bill's fighter streaked out of the smoke and debris.

"Are you only good for running your beak?" Bill asked.

"That. And this!" Falco replied as he shot down a fighter that was coming up from underneath the Cornerian Fighter.

"Guess we're even." the bulldog said.

"Not yet…" Falco said as the swarm started to close in on them. 'Great. Now what?'

On board the Great Fox: Fox and Fara busied themselves with thier fighters' maintenance with the help of ROB and Slippy. Parked next to them, the Sky Bunny was being serviced by Lucy Hare herself, focusing almost entirely on the work in front of her. Fox tried earlier to spark up a conversation with her, but said that she was busy for the moment. "She still holding that grudge against you?" Slippy asked.

"Looks like it," Fox replied solemnly. "She hasn't even spoken to her father yet."

"Does she want to?" Fara asked. Fox could only look at the young hare as she busied herself, often muttering under her breath as she worked. Meanwhile, in the other part of the ship, things were somewhat more lively; In the training room, Jim was keeping himself busy with the mock battles he fought in as Ultraman Zenith. He was up against an old foe, Keronia, an opponent he hadn't encountered for more than a year, when he was just starting out in the Star Fox team. The vile plant-man fired its energy-eye beams at Zenith, but the red and silver warrior cartwheeled out of the way, the beams striking the ground where he stood. Then, Zenith sent a shredding halo, which sliced off Keronia's right arm, sending the limb and torrents of green fluids to the ground while the plant-man shrieked in pain. Then, another was sent flying, and cleanly cut of Keronia's head, sending it also to the ground. Then, the rest of the body followed, then it disappeared in a green light, the city they were fighting in turning into a plain, white room. Zenith reverted back to Jim, who stretched out his arms and made his way to the door. The control room was empty, which is how he would prefer it. Leaving the simulator room, Jim found his way through the old Dreadnaught-class ship, seeing as how almost everything was the way it was when he and Krystal left the team. It was wandering through the hallways that led him to bump into Dash Bowman as he was heading towards the training room himself. The simian looked up at the taller human, his emerald eyes taking in Jim's frame while he found his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that," the simian said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Jim replied with a wave. He started to walk away.

"Uhm, is it true?" Dash asked. Jim stopped and turned to face him.

"Is what true?" Jim asked.

"That you're the last of your kind." Dash replied. Jim seemed to be visibly shocked, slightly, by the sudden question but recovered.

"Yeah. It's true." he replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry, about your loss." Dash said.

"It's alright. I'm over it." Jim spun around and went on his way while Dash looked on.

In another part of the ship, Krystal was taking part in one of her more preferable activities after dealing with a stressful situation; the hot water was at the perfect temperature as it soaked through her fur and to the skin as she lied in the tub, her eyes closed, a content smile on her face as she drifted off into sleep, the timer next to the sink set to go off in an hour.

_Images filler her mind, her brain unable to discern them quickly as she tried to grasp what she was seeing; a ship exploding, followed by a great pain. A funeral, but whose? Fox sitting on his bed, holding a photo of him and Fara while tears fall onto the glass as his eyes are shut. The vulpine looks up, as if her were looking right at her. "Please…I don't want to be alone…" he whispers. The scene shifts to a human, this one she knows very well. They're back on Earth, or is it Corneria? He's holding her hand, tears starting to form in his own eyes. _

"_If you want him…I won't stop you…" he lets go and fades away._

"JIM!" Krystal sits up suddenly, splashing water onto the floor as he fur is dripping with water and she feels a sudden chill. Her breathing is coming in gasps as she tries to grasp the vision she just had. "What…was that?" she asks aloud. Her canine head falls to her hand as she rubs her head, her eyes tightly shut. She looks at the clock on the counter next to the sink. Only twenty minutes had passed. She gets up from the bath, letting the water out and wrapping her body in a towel.

Jim was just outside Krystal's room. He was about to knock when the door opened and Krystal was standing there, already in her sky-blue outfit and tiara. Both wore a surprised look as they looked at eachother. "Uh-uhm, I was about to come and get you. We just got a call from General Peppy about a situation on Katina."

"Alright. Let's go." As both of them walked down the hall, the Ultra couldn't help but notice the troubled look on Krystal's face. He was about to ask her about it, but they reached their destination already. Fox, Fara, Slippy, Amy, Lucy and Dash sat in the conference room, waiting for the two to arrive. As Jim and Krystal took their seats, the holographic head of General Peppy Hare appeared.

"It's good to see that you're all in piece still," the hare said. He looked over at Lucy, but she averted her gaze from him. Peppy was about to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Instead he went straight to business. "We have received a distress signal from Katina, though it was only broadcasted for only a moment, just long enough for it to reach us before it was cut off. Then, we received something else that I think you should listen to." The hare looked away from them at something unseen, and a voice filled the room, one that the team knew very well.

"This is Falco Lombardi. I'm heading towards Katina to investigate a possible situation. Have General Hare prepare my fee when I'm done, or a coffin of I don't survive." The transmission cut out.

"Hmph. Just as cocky as ever," Jim muttered, a smirk on his face.

"I don't intend on attending his funeral, so I'm sending you to Katina to help him out with the situation. If it is indeed the Anglars, then you know what to do." Peppy signed off and Fox looked at those assembled.

"Alright, we have our mission people. We're headed for Katina."

"Just hope that Falco will be around," Slippy said.

"He should be fine, Slippy. Bill Gray is also there. With Husky and Bulldog Units, the Anglars should find taking Katina just a bit harder than Corneria." Fara said.

"Yes, but that won't stop them. Sooner or later they're going to be overwhelmed," Dash added.

"A friend in need, nine ships and two squadrons against an overwhelming force, small chance of success, what the hell are we waiting for?" Jim asked as he got out of his seat and headed for the hangar. The rest followed him with Fox thinking 'You forgot about one Ultra,' with a smirk.

Katina, two hours after initial assault: Falco stood in the hangar while technicians and mechanics went over his Sky Claw, the modified Arwing having a number of laser burns all over its white and blue body. "Man, that fighter looks like it's been through hell," a voice said from behind. Falco turned around, and saw Bill walking towards him. Clad in his green Cornerian Military uniform with a helmet under his arm, the bulldog looked none the worse for wear. Falco turned his attention back to his Sky claw.

"Yeah, me and that old junker have been through some rough times," the avian said, reflectively. "How goes the battle out there?" he asked. Bill shrugged.

"So far we're holding our own against the Anglars, but who knows how long we can hold out. They backed off just a little while ago, but not before they shot down a good number of experienced pilots. My own fighter is damaged and both units have at least half of their pilots down. We won't be able to hold them back much longer." Falco shook his head.

"Then those techies had better work faster to get my fighter operational, and soon, because I don't think help is on its way, not with the Anglars blocking our transmission capabilities."

"They're working as fast as they can. They're not like Slippy Toad, you know."

"Yeah, they're not." Falco said quietly. Suddenly, the white fluorescent lighting in the hangar turned to a flashing red with an alarm going off. Everyone looked up in alarm, and a voice over the P.A. system spoke;

"Attention, enemy craft sighted. All pilots to their fighters. Attention, enemy craft sighted. All pilots to their fighters. Attention…" The computerized voice went into a loop as fighter pilots mounted their planes and Falco headed for his Sky Claw. The techies moved out of his way as he hopped in and began the start-up procedure. The docking moors and restraining arms holding the craft in place moved out of Falco's way as the magenta-colored plasma flame of the afterburners lighted and grew. Then, the Sky Claw shot out of the hangar of the large pyramid-shaped structure that served as the home base of the Cornerian garrison, followed by Bill Gray and the remnants of Husky and Bulldog Units. Bill saw the swarm coming, and let out an audible groan when he saw the overwhelming numbers coming into view; they numbered at least three times as many fighters as they had, the same odds as before.

"Man, they just don't give up, do they?" Bill Gray said.

"I hear that," Falco commented. "Well, here we go again." Falco surged his fighter forward onto the oncoming craft in a fury of emerald laser fire, and was soon engulfed by the swarm while the rest of the squadron broke off for individual dog-fights. Each of the pilots knew that it was now or never, all or nothing; there would be no retreating from this engagement. As the fighters mixed with one another, emerald and crimson laser fire flashed and sparked in the midst of the fighters, each bolt of light claiming another pilot. As Falco weaved through the chaos, his Sky Claw fired repeatedly at whatever enemy target was unfortunate to get in his sights, and with a surgeon's precision, shot down almost a dozen fighters. However, even the number of killed enemies did little to slow the impending mass of enemy fighters to the Katina base. At the pyramid structure, gun emplacements, both manned and automatic, were already extending from their ports along the structure. As the swarm neared, the turrets fired at the mass. Inside, Bill Gray shot down a couple of Swarm Fighters, and barely evaded a laser bolt that whizzed past and struck a fighter, vaporizing it. He keyed his headset to the base.

"What the heck are you guys doing?! You're aiming at friendlies here!" he shouted. A voice crackled and replied.

"Sorry sir, but we received orders from Lieutenant Carson to activate the base's defenses."

'Carson. It figures,' Bill Gray thought. "Well, be more careful next time!" With that, he signed off and focused on the fighters in front of him. And then, he saw it; coming in from behind the swarm was a large object. It was massive, more than three times the pyramid structure that served as the Katina base. At once, Bill was reminded of the Lylat Wars, when Andross's armada attacked Katina with the large carrier known as a Saucerer, carrying a vast amount of fighters. This one was designed almost the same way, right down to the ports that were located underneath. Falco saw this, and his mind also went back to that time. Only Bill's voice jarred him back to reality. "Hey, Falco! That ship seem familiar to you?" he asked.

"I wish it didn't," Falco muttered. As the carrier made its way to the base, the pyramid's automatic and manned cannons took aim and fired. Emerald laser bolts were fired from the base and struck the oncoming invader. However, the laser bolts did little to halt the oncoming craft. "Great. So I guess that _we're_ the only ones who can take that thing out," Falco grumbled. Shooting past the horde of Swarm Fighters, The Sky Claw flew directly underneath the giant ship, and sure enough Falco saw the launch bays, almost exactly as the Saucerer that invaded Katina years ago. 'Is it a coincidence?' Falco asked in his head. The bays opened, ready to spew out more fighters to aide their brethren, who were starting to overwhelm the defenders. However, Falco would have none of it; Angling his fighter directly underneath the saucer-shaped craft, he fired a couple of Nova-bombs at the bays, the projectiles struck home, and two of the five bays were rendered useless. However, the remaining bays launched more fighters, but the Sky Claw was quick to pursue them, and a couple more well-placed bombs thinned their numbers some. The bays opened again, but Falco was on his last bomb. 'Gotta make this count,' he thinks. He fires, and the projectile destroyed one of the bays. However, two more bombs were fired from Falco's left and struck the other paunch bays, rendering them as smoldering ruins. Bill's fighter flew alongside Falco's as the central core, much like the old Saucerer, dropped from the center of the ship. Just as Falco targeted it, an emerald burst of laser fire struck it, throwing sparks and lighting the protuberance up like a Christmas tree. "Was that you, Bill?" Falco asked.

"Wasn't me, old buddy. And I don't think it was one of ours."

"Then who-"

"Hey, Falco! Need a hand?" a familiar voice said over the avian's headset.

"Fox?" he asked. Sure enough, the Arwing II flew into view, flanked by Slippy's Bullfrog and Krystal's Cloud Runner. The three arwings broke formation to engage in individual dog-fights. "Fox! I don't believe it!" Falco said, feeling a smile creep along his beak.

"Believe it, Falco. What was it you said, when you helped me over Sauria?" Fox asked, wearing a grin as well.

"I think it was 'Different time, different planet, same story'. Good to see you, old buddy."

"Same here, Falco." Fox replied. He rolled out of the way of oncoming laser fire, and retaliated with a burst of his own, taking down two fighters at a time. "Just like old times."

"I hate to break this up, boys, but don't we have a giant ship to stop before it reduces the Katina base to rubble?" another voice sounded over Falco's headset. This one was female and had a slight accent. Falco recognized it straight away.

"Krystal?" he asked.

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, a smirk on her muzzle. She shot down a couple of fighters in a row before doing a loop to evade the one tailing her and shooting that one down.

"If you're here, then does that mean that…"

"Yes. Jim's here as well." she finished for him.

"Really? But, I thought that…"

"Thought what, chicken-boy?" another voice asked. And then, another craft made itself known; Jim's Beetle flew down and let loose a Nova bomb in the middle of a trio of Swarm Fighters, turning them into so-much debris.

"Jim! But wait, aren't you supposed to be…"

"I'll fill you in later. Right now, we have to deal with that thing." the human said, looking at the giant craft that was speeding towards the Katina base. Emerald fire still struck against the carrier, but still did no damage to the outer hull. "Anyone know how to take that thing down?" he asked.

"Yeah; how about you do that voodoo that you do so well?" Falco asked. Jim flinched at this, realizing that Falco didn't know that Dash, Fara, Lucy, and Amanda didn't know about his being an Ultra. In fact, it was Dash who pointed it out.

"What do you mean, voodoo?" Falco was surprised by the new voice.

"What?! Who the heck is that?!" he asked.

"New guy." Fox replied, shooting down another fighter.

"Oh. Does he know about, uhm…" Falco asked, taking down two more.

"No. and neither does Fara, Amanda or Lucy for that matter."

"Lucy? As in Peppy's daughter?!" Falco asked.

"Again, fill you in later. Right now, we need to take that ship out!" Jim said. 'but Falco's right. About the only thing that can take it out before it reaches the base is if I transform. But if I do it in front of the others, then what?' He saw the two arwings and Sky Bunny tangling with the other fighters. 'Maybe they won't notice. I guess now's as good as time as any,' Jim thought as his fighter was directly underneath the giant ship. His Spacium Brace glowed and pulsed as he neared the protuberance, and his whole body was glowing a bright red. Dash noticed the Beetle flying directly at the core of the ship.

"Hey, what's he doing?!" he asked. The others noticed, and Krystal felt herself gasp. Then, a red ball of light appeared right where the fighter was, and a new being made itself known; Ultraman Zenith, in his full fourty meter height, had caught hold of the modified arwing. He set it down on the ground as the others took in the scene. "Holy, it's that guy again!" Dash said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Falco mumbled. With a loud grunt, Zenith placed his arms in a plus-shape, and fired his Mega-Spacium Kousen, the blue/white cross-shaped beam cut through the underbelly of the ship, and exploded out the other side. The ship hovered there for a moment, before exploding into fiery fragments, scattering debris all over the battlefield. Fox breathed a sigh of relief while Slippy cheered along with Dash. Falco smirked in triumph while Krystal smiled. On the other side of the battlefield, Fara, Lucy, Amanda, Faye and Miyu were busy dealing with the Anglars when a bright flash, marking the death of the large carrier caught their attention, while the sight of the red and silver Ultra held it. Faye and Miyu wore permanent grins while Fara sighed in relief.

"So, that's what it's capable of…" Lucy said. The Swarm Fighters seemed to be in disarray when the carrier was destroyed, and even began to flee from the battlefield entirely.

"Looks like they're packing it in," Bill said, watching them head for the atmosphere. He looked down at the red and silver Ultra as he looked around him, seeing the Swarm Fighters retreating from the planet. "If he hadn't shown up, what would've happened?" Bill asked aloud. Just then, Zenith turned his head, and turned around. Jim, in his present form of the Ultra, could feel the 'Danger Sense' working over time, as if a powerful force were making itself known. Krystal felt this, and her hands gripped the throttle and joy-stick of the fighter in a death-grip. Then, it happened; a great tear appeared in front of the Ultra. It started out as a thin red and black line. However, the line expanded until it was oval shaped, and a swirl of red, purple and black was seen. Then, from the rift came two large limbs, like arms with malformed hands at the ends. They gripped the sides of the rift, and pulled the rest of the body out. A head was seen, followed by a torso and legs. When it was completely out, the rift closed, and the thing was seen clearly now; Its arms hung close to the ground, as if they were too large for its body, while a somewhat small head sat atop a neck and broad shoulders. The head was in the shape of a skull with red, sightless eyes. The hands were large, and ended with five long digits that were closed into fists, while its legs were somewhat short, and bent at the knees, making it look like it had the posture of a gorilla, or some other primate. Its flesh was extremely pale to the point that it seemed transparent, and on its wrists and ankles were shackles with chains hanging off of them. It looked at the Ultra and screamed at him, as if it were issuing a challenge of some sort.

"What in the name of everything that is sweet and holy is _that_?" Falco asked.

"I have no idea." Fox replied. The thing's dead flesh-covered jaws seemed to move, as if it were trying to speak.

"_Uru…tura…man…"_ it said haltingly. Zenith flinched somewhat from this. Then it roared again as it raised its fists into the air and slammed them into the ground, kicking up clouds of dust as it surged forward. It moved much like a primate would on its knuckles as it swung them forward and hurtled at Zenith. The Ultra was caught unawares as he was knocked backward from the larger being. The thing landed on top of him and was swinging its over-sized fists at him, hoping to land a strike. However, Zenith was able to turn this way and that, avoiding the fists as they struck the ground and leaving crater-sized imprints. Then, Zenith threw a fist into the thing's skull-like face, hitting it where the nose should be. The thing gave a pained grunt, but this did little besides anger it. It lifted both fists over its head, actually raising its body to the point that it was standing over the Ultra. Zenith saw his chance; He brought both legs to his chest, and kicked out, both feet planted firmly into its chest. It knocked the thing over onto its back while Zenith rolled backward and came back up into his fighting stance. The thing growled loudly and rose as well. Both combatants circled eachother while the arwings and Cornerian Fighters played spectators in the match. Krystal was watching, and hearing the thing say Zenith's name like that and seeing it charge at him made her fur stand on end.

'It's as if it knows him,' she thought. The thing swung with one of its massive fists, but Zenith evaded the clumsy blow, and even caught it in both arms. He turned around and shoulder-tossed the thing to the ground. Still holding onto the arm, he twisted it as hard as he could until he could hear the bones within snap, the sound was like large trees being broken at the trunks. The thing roared in pain and swung out at the Ultra, knocking him back with a massive arm. Zenith rolled away from his opponent, but that wouldn't last for long; he lunged at the monster, knocking him back to the ground with Zenith on top and raining down blows onto its head. It made its displeasure known in a roar, and rose up suddenly, making Zenith fall off of it. He rolled away from it just as the thing was about to fall on top of him. Deciding to end this, Zenith flung a Shredding Halo at the monster, aiming to take its head off. However, the thing leaned towards the left, the halo slicing through the broken right arm. Dark red blood gushed from the shoulder as the thing wailed in agony and the severed limb dropped to the ground to flail and twitch for a moment before lying still. The thing grabbed the stump of its shoulder as its red eyes burned with rage at the Ultra. A low growl issued from its throat as it removed the hand and clenched its hand into a fist and the growling grew louder. Then, from the stump, something moved. Covered by a thin membrane, something was wriggling inside the stump of the shoulder, until it exploded out of it while the thing gave a mighty roar of pain and rage. The new limb was still dripping with fluid as it dried in the air, however, everyone watching it were shocked and horrified by the sight; it didn't look anything like the arm it had lost. It was blood-red in color, and was in the shape of an armored scythe encased in an exoskeleton, like the limb of an insect.

"Dude! What is that thing's deal?!" Falco asked. "Ji-er Zenith cut off an arm, and it grows a freakin' new one?!" Fox was shocked by what he saw too, as was everyone else. Krystal tried to dive into the creature's mind, but all she saw was a mindless rage. No, not mindless, she thought, but also a smoldering hate at the Ultra. The thing lifted its new limb with a roar, and swung at Zenith, the limb actually _extending_ towards him at lightning speed. The Ultra barely had enough time to dodge the limb as it soared at him. The limb retracted and was again flying at Zenith. Zenith evaded to the right, the scythe flying past him, the limb was still extending. Then the Ultra felt something strike him from behind and he was knocked to the ground, face-first. The limb retracted, and the monster launched it again. Zenith looked up just in time to see it headed right for him, and rolled out of the way. The scythe struck the ground, and an explosion of dust and earth blossomed from where it hit. It was halfway up the blade, but the scythe was pulled out easily. Then, the thing threw its scythe again. But this time, the Star Fox team acted; Falco and Fox fired their lasers at the extending limb while Krystal fired her Nova bombs, the combined firepower was enough to separate the scythe from the arm as it fell to the ground. The limb retracted as the thing roared in pain and grabbed the stump where its scythe had been as blood poured from the wound, pooling on the ground. Zenith got back up, and jumped into the air, and sent a flying kick right into the thing's face, knocking it right back into the ground. Still holding the stump, the thing got back onto its feet again, but Zenith attacked before it could react. A jump-kick to its face made it stumble back with a surprised grunt, while two powerful blows to its gut made it double over as the wind got knocked out of it, and an uppercut made it fall back to the ground again. Zenith jumped atop of it and dished out punishment to its face again, the merciless blows crunching bone as they hit home. Zenith was standing over it as it tried to raise one of its massive arms, but Zenith knocked it away from him and sent a knotted fist right into its face, a loud crunching noise was audible as it hit home. Blood gushed from where it struck, staining the silvery fist a bright red. Zenith got off, and placed his hands underneath the monster. He lifted with a shout, and hoisted the thing clear over him while it flailed about. He threw it away from him, where it crashed to the ground on its back. It rolled over onto its hand and knees, trying to stand up. Zenith fired another Shredding Halo, and this one took the monster's head clean off, a fountain of blood gushing out in spurts. The body fell forward while Zenith placed his arms into a plus shape, and fired his Mega-Spacium Kousen. The blue/white death ray struck the body, and it glowed the same color as the ray before turning into a shower of blue/white fragments that disappeared into the air. Satisfied, Zenith dropped his pose as his warning light flashed steadily. He looked up at the fighters and nodded as he flew into the air with a shout, heading for space. As the team looked up where he left, Falco's headset crackled as a voice spoke.

"Anyone hear me? I need a lift back to the ship." Jim said. He stood next to the Beetle, wearing a slight grin as he saw the fighters. It was Krystal who answered.

"Hold on, Jim. I'll be right down." Dash gave a loud "Hmph!"

"We should make him walk back, charging in recklessly like that at the enemy." Fox only shook his head as he smiled. Inside the Cloud Runner, Krystal couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, Jim. Why aren't you flying out of here in the Beetle?"

"Well, I have to make the alibi of the Beetle having a malfunction as authentic as possible, right?" Jim asked, matter of factly. Krystal laughed, with the human getting a chuckle in. Another question was on the vixen's mind.

"That thing…"

"What about it?" he asked.

"It knew you, from somewhere. I could feel it. It felt a burning hatred towards you. It even called you by name." Jim kept silent as the thing saying his name went over in his head, over and over. "Do you know what that thing is?" she asked, looking behind her. The human looked out of the canopy as the clouds and sky gave way to the star-specked reaches of space.

"I have never that thing before in my life, Krystal. I don't know how that thing knows me. But it does prove one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"It means that that someone _is_ instigating a war. And them sending out that-that thing, whatever it was, probably means that they don't want me meddling."

"Well, they picked the wrong Ultra to mess with." Krystal said, smiling at her crush. Jim looked up, and smiled back as he turned his gaze back at the Great Fox. Just then, Krystal had the image of Jim and her standing on Corneria. He was holding her hand, and he looked close to tears as he said one thing.

"_If you want him, I won't stop you."_ just before he lets go and vanishes. Krystal chased the thought from her mind as she thinks to herself.

'I won't let you go, Jim. I won't let that happen.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 6

"Let's see if I got this straight; Someone is backing the Anglars into instigating a war, for reasons that are, and I quote you here Jim, "as of yet unknown", but we're to head for Venom anyway, despite the fact that no living thing, or anything else for that matter, can withstand the acidic seas of the planet." Falco said. "Have I left anything out?" Jim, Krystal, Fox and Slippy were in the briefing room, filling Falco up to date with all that has happened. After the battle on Katina, the loner avian agreed to rejoin the team to help bring down the Anglars.

"No, I'd say you're up to speed," Fox said.

"Oh wonderful," Falco said sarcastically. "We've barely retaken half the system, and already we're planning an assault on the home base." He turned to Jim. "I don't suppose we can expect much help from your friends, can we?" The human shook his head 'no' before answering.

"My superiors want just me to investigate. They believe that sending too many warriors down would arouse too much suspicion that we're on to them."

"I'd say that their suspicion is _already_ aroused!" Falco said. "How the hell else would you explain that…that thing you just fought?" Jim looked away, remembering the monster on Katina that he had defeated. It was certainly no denizen of this realm, that much was certain. Then, where _did_ it come from. He can still hear the thing call his name in that slurred speech. He looked back up at Falco.

"I can't. At least not yet. I'm just thankful that my superiors are allowing me to fight beside you in this conflict."

"Right. Well, there's still some more tuning I need to do on the Sky Claw, not to mention totally overhauling it. I'll see you guys around." As the avian left the briefing room, the team watched his passing before splitting up. As Jim and Krystal headed out and into the hallway, the blue vixen stopped. Jim noticed this and turned around. Krystal looked troubled as she held her arms and looked at the floor. Her mind was still going over the vision that she had just before heading to Katina.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked. Krystal looked up, and tried to say something, but her mouth shut.

'How can I tell him?' she thought. "I'm fine. Just a little weary, that's all." Krystal replied.

"Considering we've been fighting the Anglars for a couple of weeks and are short on rest, it's no wonder." the human said with a smile.

"I think I'll just go lie down for a bit," Krystal said, turning around and heading for her room.

"That's cool. I'll just ask Slippy to give the Cloud Runner a once over for you." Krystal waved behind her in reply as Jim walked towards the hangar bays. Inside her room, Krystal unzipped her flightsuit halfway, letting a cool breeze hit her fur on her upper body and core, the brazier underneath damp around the edges from perspiration. Krystal fell onto the bed, a weariness entering her body as soon as she collapsed. However, her mind was still too wired for her to sleep right now. The images of the day's events and the vision she had were going through her brain at the speed and force of a hurricane. All the while, she was unaware of the presence watching her; in her room, it saw her on her bed, her right arm thrown over her eyes as she lied there, prone and vulnerable. It shifted its position so it was now directly over her, watching her with an unhealthy interest. It would be so simple, it thought. It would lull her to sleep with simple suggestion, and it could have its way with her. It felt a lust build up within itself, a lust to touch, to have, to possess. Its gaze brought it closer to the vixen, her body mere inches from it. The arm raised itself, and startled emeralds were gazing up at it. Gazing, but unseeing. Krystal shot up in her bed, every instinct telling her that she was not alone in her room. She tried to reach out, to feel any probing mind or intelligence. But, she came up nil. Deciding it was her nerves, she lied back down onto her bed, and rolled onto her side. The entity had to pull back several feet from her when the vixen sat up abruptly. However, when it felt that her mind was starting to quiet down, it drew in closer once more. It looked at her from behind, from the back of her blue-haired covered head, to her shoulders and back to her hips and legs, looking her up and down, the lustful feeling returning once more. However, it was told by _him_ to not consort itself with any of the intended victims, especially her, not until the time was right. The lustful feeling remaining, it left the room and into the hallway.

In the hangar, Dash, Slippy, R.O.B. and Amanda were going over the maintenance of the fighters. The machine went from fighter to fighter, collecting data and figures from the consoles next to each fighter and ran a report to Slippy. Das was working on his Monkey Arrow when he saw Jim's Beetle sitting next to it. R.O.B. was finishing up getting the status report from the self-correcting systems onboard the fighter. "Hey, R.O.B.!" the automaton stopped in its tracks and looked up at the simian. "What was the malfunction on Jim's fighter?"

"No malfunction was detected. No action was necessary." R.O.B. replied in his monotone voice.

"What do you mean 'no malfunction was detected'? Jim's fighter almost crashed into that one massive ship because of one."

"No malfunction was detected. No action was necessary." the robot repeated. It went on its way to Slippy with the report. Dash lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement and scratched the back of his head as he thought.

'No malfunction? Then what was he doing, flying is fighter right into the center of the ship?' Dash continued to work on his fighter, the thought still nagging on his mind.

Jim was busy in his room, sitting in his chair as his eyes were closed. He was trying to contact his superiors on M78, to give an update on his progress. His telepathy was string enough to be received even by another Ultra that lived in the Land of Light, in another universe apart from this. With his mind's eye, he saw Commander Zoffy. The Ultra turned to face his subordinate, the mask0like face betraying no emotion, but the Ultra's gruff voice seemed to have a sense of familiarity as he saw Jim. "Member Zenith. What have you to report?"

"The enemy is being pushed back, planet by planet. We should be reaching Venom soon, and hopefully stop the Anglars from taking over the system. As to who it is that's backing them, I couldn't begin to guess. I've dealt with one of their weapons already, but something concerns me."

"What is it?"

"It called me by title." Jim said simply.

"Are you sure?" Zoffy asked. Jim nodded. The fact that a seemingly mindless monster was able to recognize Jim as an Ultra bothered him, and hearing this from his subordinate, as well as seeing the memories that he has from the experience did little to lessen that. "This is disturbing. It would indicate that either the person/persons responsible for this are already aware of your being on to them, or they were already waiting for you."

"What are your orders, sir?" Jim asked.

"Your current assignment has not changed. You are still tasked with finding and eliminating the force that is supporting the Anglars. Even if you manage to defeat the Anglars on Venom, but the presence does not reveal itself, you are still tasked to finding the entity, and either bring it in for questioning, or terminate it all the same. Am I clear?" Jim saluted the Ultra, and Zoffy nodded. The human opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room. Looking around, he got up and walked towards the window, the view of space taking it up as Katina was passing them by.

Venom Sea, the Anglar's imperial capital: The emperor was sitting on his throne, his crown rested upon a troubled brow. With the defeat at Katina, the Star Fox team would surely make their way to Venom, and eventually reach here at the heart of the imperial rule. However, he sis have on more ace up his sleeve, at Aquas. That is, if he was willing to risk it. He has no idea what kind of damage a weapon like that could do, especially since it has a will of its own, one that cannot be bent to any sort of control, and lives only for destruction. What kind of weapon would be useful, if he could not control it? Then again, he was starting to grow nervous. The toxicity of Venom's seas is getting to the point that soon, despite their advanced technology, the Anglars would eventually face extinction. And then, _he_ appeared before him. He promised him that, not only would his race survive and thrive, but also that they would rule all of Lylat. The proposition made was just too good for the emperor to pass up, and jumped at as readily as a shark would jump at an unsuspecting prey. And since then, since the time he agreed to the deal, he was starting to wonder if he had made the right decision. Zazan was already at Aquas, awaiting further instruction from the him.

Aquas, at that time: In one of the underwater bases that the Anglars set up, Zazan looked out of the bubble-like window and into the depths of the sea as the water flowed in and out of the portal. Zazan thought he would like it here. The water was far cleaner here, despite the pollution that covered ten percent of the surface, the sea life more abundant, more lively than that of Venom, where one would have to travel to the darkest depths to find any source of life there, and the sun shone through the bright blue sea, casting rays of light through the water. Here, Zazan thought, he would like to retire when this business had concluded. He would put in word to the emperor, and see about a transfer. The water that flowed through had the sensation of purity that the soldier had never before experienced. Yes, he would definitely put in for a transfer. A soldier walked up next to him and saluted. Zazan looked at the fish-like soldier and returned the salute. "Sir, your presence is requested in the command room." he said briskly.

"Thank you, lieutenant. I'll be there presently." The soldier saluted once more and went on his way. The trip to the command room was brief, and the door leading to it was rather humble in comparison to everything else. However, once he entered it, he was met with a sight he hadn't seen in ages; A hammerhead shark was sitting at one of the chairs at the large round table. Dressed in the same uniform as Zazan, the icthyoid felt a toothy smile creep along his features. "Zako!" Zazan said, excitedly. The hammerhead looked up, wearing the same toothy grin as the icthyoid. The shark got up, and grabbed Zazan's fin in friendship.

"My old friend, I wondered what you were up to," Zako said in a gravelly voice. Zazan nodded.

"And I figured it would be you here. Who else would have set up the base in such short notice after defeating the Cornerian forces here?" Zako laughed, as did Zazan.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you are old friends. It helps dispenses the formalities." a new voice said. Both heads turned, and a flickering image of the Emperor Anglar appeared before them on the table. Both icthyoids took a knee in respect before their ruler. "Stand, my faithful commanders." Emperor Anglar said. "I have brought you two together because I felt that with your tactical might combined, you would be able to stop the oncoming threat of the Star Fox team."

"Star Fox?" Zako asked. Zazan answered.

"I had a run-in with them not too long ago. They would have been dealt with, but they are a persistent lot,"

"Well, _here_ is where you will make sure they do not pass. And to make sure, our 'mutual benefactor' sent us a secret weapon to use," the emperor said, saying the words "mutual benefactor" with a hint of sarcasm.

"What kind of secret weapon, sire?" Zako asked.

"I do not know. I've been told that it was delivered there secretly, and can only be activated by the control box on the table," the emperor said, gesturing to the small, hand-held device on the table. Zazan took it in his fin, turning it over as he studied it. It was a simple remote device, with a set of switches and a dial. "As a last resort, you are to use that. Understood?"

"Yes, sire." both soldiers said simultaneously. Emperor Anglar nodded and the image flickered out. Both soldiers looked at eachother, then at the control device in Zazan's fin.

Bottom of Zoness's oceans: Something shifts among the mountains and silt of the sandy bottom of the ocean. The ocean floor disturbed, the local sea creatures flee the area in post haste, while a large entity moves along the bottom, waiting for its chance to strike.

Great Fox, at that time: General Peppy Hare had called the team into the briefing room, his holographic image flickering as he looked to each member, finally resting on Falco. "Good to see you're still kicking, Falco." Peppy said with a slight smile. Falco let out a slight 'hmph,' as he replied.

"I could say the same for you, pops." Falco said. Peppy chuckled and went on.

"Your next assignment will be the planet Aquas. The local garrison stationed there has been wiped out, and the Anglars have set up a home base in the planet's oceans. We want you to head down there and wipe it out immediately." As the image flickered out, Fox turned to the team.

"Alright people, we have our orders. We're heading for Aquas." He turned to Slippy. "Slip, get the Blue Marine prepped and ready to go."

"Already done, Fox." Slippy said, giving him a thumb's up as he dashed for the door, followed by the rest of the group.

Anglar's base on Zoness: "Commander Zazan, we're getting a reading of several craft heading for Zoness." The icthyoid looked at the techie who spoke and moved towards the console. The scanner read a large craft, with several ships flying as escort. Zazan felt a grin spread on his features. He turned to Zako, the grin still glued on his scaly face.

"Is your Devil Shark ready, Zako?" he asked.

"Always ready." Zako replied, his own smile matching Zazan's. He headed for the hangar where his personal craft waited and looked upon it with satisfaction; The Devil Shark was almost as big as the hangar it occupied, and was in the shape of a shark, complete with pectoral fins, a dorsal fin and tail fin with a torpedo-shaped body. The techies standing around it performing maintenance checks moved out of the hammerhead's way as he entered the hatch. Sealing it behind him, Zako headed for the cockpit and started up the main systems. The cockpit itself was somewhat small, even cramped for the hammerhead's tastes, but he didn't design the thing, so he couldn't complain. He gripped the throttle and steering, and moved the submersible towards the open portal. Exiting the already water-filled hangar, the large ship swam through the blue sea, its pilot wearing a predatory grin as his sensors picked up the signals of the approaching craft.

Great Fox, at that time: The Dreadnaught-class ship had already entered the planet's atmosphere by the time Zako had launched, and was just above the ocean's surface. Fox and Slippy manned the Blue Marine, while Amanda was in the Tad Pole, the small ship acting as a submersible as well. Both craft launched from the Great Fox and dove into the water. The Blue Marine, followed by the Tad Pole, was fallowing the sonar-echo that was being produced by the Anglar's base. Above the surface, the rest of the group were in their fighters, flanking the Great Fox as they waited impatiently. Jim in his Beetle gripped the throttle tightly, his Spacium Brace pulsing faintly as he steered his fighter. Krystal picked up his uneasiness, and keyed to his frequency. "Jim, are you alright?" The human looked over onto the surface of the ocean as if trying to see the thing that has him feeling anxious. Krystal was getting a little worried when he didn't respond. "Jim, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Jim said absently, still looking over the ocean.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Somehow, I get this feeling that something very bad is gonna happen," he replied. Krystal didn't reply to that, and just keyed off her headset. Looking a Jim's arwing, she couldn't help but feel that his uneasiness was gradually growing.

Beneath the ocean: the Blue Marine and Tad Pole sliced through the water towards the Anglar's underwater base. Inside the cockpit, Fox manned the controls while Slippy monitored the systems and their position in the back. He kept a close eye on the Tad Pole, which was only a few yards behind the submersible. "Amanda, everything alright back there?" Slippy asked. Inside her ship, the pink amphibian keyed her headset.

"Everything is fine here, Sweetie." Amanda said.

"At the first sign of anything, you let me know, alright?" Slippy asked. Amanda giggled slightly and replied.

"You know I will." Fox was hearing the conversation, and felt a slight smile creep along the corners of his mouth.

"A little bit protective, aren't you Slip?" Fox asked. Slippy didn't turn from his console as he replied.

"I don't take _any_ chances when it comes to Amanda."

"Oh Slippy, that's so sweet!" Amanda's voice sang out. The amphibian was caught off guard when he heard her voice and turned from green to a bright shade of red. Fox laughed while Amanda giggled inside her cockpit. The laughter suddenly died in Fox's throat when something made the ship rock. He gripped the controls as tightly as he could as he tried to bring the submersible back under control.

"Slippy, what hit us?!" Fox shouted.

"I don't know! Amanda, do you see anything?!" Slippy asked.

"I just saw something explode right beneath you. Be careful you guys!" Amanda said.

"Fox, I'm not getting anything on sonar." Slippy said as he did a system's diagnostics.

"Then what…" A dark shape rose up in front of the Blue Marine. It made Fox look up, and saw a rough outline of a large fish of some sort, only this fish had a canopy made of reinforced glass with a grinning shark behind it. Zako smiled as he saw his prey in front of him. The Devil Shark's anti-sonar technology was working perfectly. He caught them completely by surprise.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Zako asked, his voice sounding over the team's transmission. "A couple of lost sardines, by the looks of it."

"Who are you?!" Fox demanded.

"My name is Commander Zako, of the Anglar Imperial Forces. And you, my fine morsel, are trespassing." He locked onto the Blue Marine, and was about to fire when an explosion to his right threw his aim off. The Tad Pole swam over him, and Zako cursed himself for not keeping an eye on the other one. The Blue Marine took advantage of the opportunity and swam away from the larger Devil Shark. Zako steered the ship and pursued his quarry. Despite being more agile than their larger adversary, the Devil Shark had the advantage of speed, and was quickly closing the gap between them.

"Slippy, can we return fire?" Fox asked.

"I've already got two torpedoes armed, Fox." Slippy replied.

"Let 'im have it!" Fox said. From the rear of the Blue Marine, two ports above the propeller opened and twin torpedoes were launched from their bays. Streaking towards their target, Zako saw them too late to change his course, not that he wanted to anyway. When the torpedoes struck their target, there was a loud 'BOOM!' and a slight explosion as multiple bubbles suddenly appeared with a cloud of debris. Fox and Amanda stopped their ships to see whether or not their enemy was dealt with. From the cloud came the Devil Shark, hardly fazed by the attack. "You've gotta be kidding," Fox said. Zako laughed heartily.

"Is that all you got? Some firecrackers?" Zako asked. Fox took aim with the twin lasers and fired as he shot the submersible forward, hoping to at least crack the cockpit. He swam right over the Devil Shark with the Tad Pole right behind him, and the Devil Shark in hot pursuit.

"Slippy, give me something." Fox said, growing frantic.

"That thing isn't showing up on sonar. Switching to electrical scanning." Slippy said as he made the necessary adjustments. On his screen an image of the Devil Shark with a cross-section next to it appeared on his screen. "Fox, according to this, the only weak point that thing has is the head, where the control center is."

"Then that's where I'm aiming." Fox said. He suddenly braked the submarine, the Devil Shark shooting right past him and the Tad Pole as it stopped right next to them.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. The Devil Shark turned around and was heading right for them, closing the gap in seconds.

"Now you're mine!" Zako shouted. At the last second, Fox fired two more torpedoes from the front ports, directly underneath the viewport. The projectiles streaked towards their target, and once more the Devil Shark was engulfed in an explosion. However, once the debris settled, the damage was more noticeable; the canopy was cracked, and the systems were going off frantically. Zako turned this way and that, hoping to stop the malfunctions and get his ship back under control.

"Zako, this is Zazan. Head back for base, the Devil Shark is too badly damaged to take on those two."

"You must be joking! These two are nothing!" Zako shouted as he struggled to get his ship to fire more of its own torpedoes.

"I repeat, return to base for repairs." Zako growled and turned the ship around and headed for the base. The Blue Marine and Tad Pole followed him from afar, trying to keep out of the Devil Shark's range.

Ocean Floor: It is moving again, this time underneath the thing that is calling to it. It can feel it touch its primitive, simple mind. As it moved ever closer to the source, it felt its anticipation grow ever more.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 7

"They're falling back?" Jim asked. The arwings were still flying escort for the Great Fox while Fox, Slippy, and Amanda took to the ocean in the Blue Marine and Tad Pole. Hearing what was happening over his headset made it next to impossible for the human to not transform into his Ultra self. However, he kept himself in check, not wanting to expose himself to those who did not know his true nature. At the word that the Devil Shark was retreating, he felt a sliver of relief course through him, but he did not let his guard down; the uneasy feeling he had still persisted.

"That's what it sounds like, but," Falco began. "I don't like it. I think they're giving up too easily."

"You mean they're being led to a trap?" Dash asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jim muttered. Beneath the ocean's surface, the Blue Marine and Tad Pole were still pursuing the wounded Devil Shark. The Anglar's underwater base was coming into view, and Fox could make out the features better as they got closer to it; it floated in the ocean, several hundred meters below the surface and didn't seem to be connected or tethered to anything. But what was most peculiar was that it didn't look like any underwater base that Fox or the others have seen. Most of the walls looked to be made out of some type of metal or alloy, while there seemed to be no walls around the other half of base and various bits of electronics and technology was exposed to the water, while the Anglars floated and swam freely about the base.

"What kind of a base is that?" Slippy asked, getting a look at it.

"The kind that would be built by an aquatic race, apparently," Amanda answered. Fox said nothing as he steered the Blue Marine closer to the Anglar's base. The Devil Shark entered one of the docking bays, and Zako swam out of the hatch and towards the hallway while the various personnel went to assess the damage and make repairs where needed. As he walked down the hall, he caught sight of Zazan and moved towards him, with the icthyoid walking towards him as well.

"Zako, it's good to see you relatively unharmed." Zazan said with a grin that seemed to be a sneer.

"Never mind me, why did you call me back?" the hammerhead demanded.

"Your ship had taken too much damage. I didn't want to lose a valuable unit such as yourself." Zazan explained. Zako matched his smirk.

"I didn't know you cared," he replied. "Either way, I'm sure to have been followed. How are we going to deal with the interlopers out there, _and_ on the surface?" Zako asked.

"The emperor already gave the order. He said to use it now." Zazan replied, holding up the control box in his fin. Zako looked at it.

"Is that really going to turn the tide in this?" the hammerhead asked.

"Only one way to find out," Zazan replied. His fin closed around the small device and pressed the button on it.

Bottom of the ocean: The call has been given. Now, the great thing rises from its lair on the sandy bottom and heads for the surface.

Jim felt his danger sense sky-rocket, the sensation being enough to make him shout out in pain and hold his head as a splitting headache threatened to tear his head in two. Krystal felt what Jim was feeling through their rapport. "Jim, are you alright? What's happened?" The human lifted his hand away from his face as groaned in pain.

"It's…coming…" he said softly. In their underwater base, Zako and Zazan felt a tremor, like a great turbulence in the water. Then, a massive shape passed by them, blotting out the sun with its immense bulk. All Zako and Zazan could do was stare up at the immense being as it rose. From outside the base, Fox and Slippy in the Blue Marine and Amanda in the Tad Pole watched as something gigantic rose from the ocean floor, and was still rising. Up above the surface, the forecast had been sunny and clear. But then, dark storm clouds materialized out of nowhere. The sun was blocked behind the clouds, throwing everything into a darkness that borderline night. Krystal looked around in alarm, and felt a great pressure that seemed to close in around her, and threaten to crush her.

"What…is this…" she said, holding herself tightly.

"Pure…evil…" Jim muttered. All the while, their headsets were alive with chatter from the other arwings as their pilots were discerning what was happening. Jim looked down, and saw the surface of the water begin to churn and roil as something big was moving underneath.

In another Realm: _"Yes, yes! The Dark Kraken has been unleashed. While it was given to the Anglars as a weapon of mass destruction, they have no true idea of its _true_ purpose."_ A voice laughed maliciously in the dark, while a chorus joined it.

Zoness: As Jim looked down at the ocean, he could see the water churn, as something underneath the water's surface were moving. Jim tried to key in on the Blue Marine, but all he got was static. Trying to key in to the fighters, the human could not raise anyone. He was only able to keep in contact with Krystal, via their rapport. The roiling was getting worse, and the human could make out a large, dark shape just underneath the surface, then something erupted from the water, and headed towards them. It was little more than a blur, but it was long and thick, and thrashed about in the air wildly, trying like mad to grab the fighters in the air. However, it found an even better catch; it wrapped itself around the Great Fox by the long neck extending from the base, and Jim and the others were able to see it clearly; it was a tentacle, not unlike the kind found on octopi or squid, complete with rows of suckers underneath that had hooks protruding from them. From the surface of the water, more tentacles snaked out, less energetic as their predecessor, but still reaching skyward for them. 'What…what is this?' Krystal wondered.

"Trouble." Jim replied plainly. He gunned his ship at the surface of the water and fired, sending in bolts of emerald light at the base of the tentacles. He knows that he hit something, and then a low groan, or was it a growl?, was heard. The tentacle holding the Great Fox released its prize, and sought after the thing that annoyed it. The rest of the fighters took the hint and started their own sorties at the monster itself. Some of them flew in low like Jim did and fired at the base, while others evaded the tentacles and fired at the tips and stalks. All the while, the thing that was underneath the water seemed to grow more agitated as the tentacles began to move with more intent. Then, Dash fired a Nova bomb, just above the surface of the water, and severed two tentacles. They fell to the water while the beast gave a mighty groan of pain, the other tentacles retreating back into the water. The water ceased its roiling for but a moment.

"Did we get it?" Krystal asked out loud. Then, Jim felt his danger sense soar.

"No. We just made it angry." Just then, almost a full dozen tentacles erupted from the water, flailing about in the air like maddened vines. The fighters were quick to dodge the assault, but at this rate it was only a matter of time. Meanwhile, the dark storm clouds continued to form, and lightning was shooting from between them. Jim looked up, distracted by the lightning for the briefest of moments, but it was enough; a tentacle wrapped itself around his fighter, and began to apply pressure. His canopy cracked as he struggled against the controls. Krystal saw what was happening, as did everyone else, and sought to help. They fired at the tentacle with Nova bombs and charged shots, but it stubbornly held onto its catch, determined to crush its victim in its overpowering grip. Inside his Beetle, Jim knew he had only one chance; his Spacium Brace was glowing a bright crimson, and his body was now a shining red as he shouted one word; "GAAAIIIYYYOOOO!" A bright red light materialized right next to the fighter and tentacle, taking on a humanoid shape until Ultraman Zenith was floating next to it. The Warrior of Light grabbed the tentacle, and with a mighty pull, he ripped the tentacle from the main body. There was another pain-filled groan, and Zenith removed the tentacle from the fighter as he floated next to the Great Fox. Gently, he placed the damaged craft inside of the hangar bay, just before three more tentacles wrapped themselves around his neck and wrists. Zenith fought against the crushing grip, but the constriction was starting to get to him as one of them crushed his windpipe. He was starting to see red, then the red turned to blood-red, and knew he had only one shot; He threw a shredding halo at the tentacle holding him by the throat, and the saw-blade cut through it cleanly, releasing him from its hold. The severed limb fell to the water and Zenith pulled against the other limbs, and the tentacles were ripped off, falling from his arms as he floated above the surface. The water's roiling intensified as something began to rise to the surface, and finally breached it. At first, it was just a large shapeless mass, dark gray in color. Then, the mass rose and then something more discernable was coming into view. It was a gigantic head that had angular flaps coming out from either side, with the tentacles coming from the base of it. Just beneath the head were a pair of eyes on either side that were blood red in color and slitted, like a reptile's eyes. Then, the mass continued to move upward, and beneath the eyes was a large maw filled with razor-sharp teeth and a large tongue that opened in a bellow of rage at the Ultra. The Dark Kraken had finally revealed itself, and its sheer size was enough to make even Zenith's heart drop. Its head alone was at least five times the Ultra's own height, while the maw looked big enough to swallow him whole. Those watching felt their hearts drop to their stomachs as they saw the thing that now faced off against Zenith. Zenith knew that the roar was directed at him, and the Ultra got into his combat stance. More of the tentacles shot out from the base of the head to ensnare the Ultra, but Zenith was quick to dodge them. He sent two more Shredding Halos to dispatch the coming tentacles, but the severed limbs were only regenerated from the base of the head. Then, one was wrapped around his waist and two more found his wrists once more, holding his arms to his sides like a cross. Zenith tried to pull his arms in, but the strength of the Dark Kraken was too much for him. He looked down at the gaping, waiting maw of the monster. As he felt himself get pulled in, he saw three craft fly right above the open mouth, and drop a Nova Bomb each into the mouth, the bombs exploding on contact and causing the Dark Kraken to scream in pain and release Zenith.

"Chew on that," Krystal said as she pulled her fighter up. She was flanked by Faye and Miyu while Zenith flew upward, and ripped the tentacles from the main body. The limbs fell to the ocean and dissolved while new ones were re-grown. Zenith looked down, the Dark Kraken flailing its many arms about in fury at the frustrating situation. Beneath it, the Blue Marine and Tad Pole swam underneath and towards the underwater base. However, Fox noticed something about the Dark Kraken; A dark fluid was coming from the underside of the body, and it was spreading into the water. It was dark, practically black in color as it drifted towards them. His scanners indicated that the fluid was toxic. Up above, the Dark Kraken seemed to have slowed down, even stopped as it just milled around in the water. Zenith dropped his guard as he studied the monster with interest. Beneath it, the dark fluid continued to spread, like an underwater oil-slick. The Blue Marine and the Tadpole entered the underwater bay, and parked next to the Devil Shark. Donning their scuba gear, Fox and Slippy exited the craft and headed down the hallway, followed by Amanda, who wore the same oxygen tanks and rebreather as they did. Armed with their blasters, the trio headed for the interior of the base. A couple of guards met them, but were quickly dispatched with well aimed blaster fire. Reaching the command room, they found Zako and Zazan watching the battle that was going on from up above when the Kraken suddenly stopped to unleash its unexpected package. The two soldiers were completely unaware of the three intruders that entered the room.

"What have we done, Zako?" Zazan asked, as he watched the dark fluid spread itself across the ocean.

"That filth, it will kill all life in the water…" the shark said.

"Freeze!" A voice sounded. Both soldiers whirled, and found themselves facing the end of three blasters trained on them. "What the hell is that thing outside?!" Fox demanded, his voice somewhat muffled by the rebreather on his face. Zako and Zazan lowered their arms.

"It was supposed to be the secret weapon, a gift from our supporter." Zazan replied somberly. He turned back to stare at the screen. "But now…"

"Who's supporting you guys?" Slippy asked.

"We don't know. The emperor never saw him, only his underling as he offered a bargain to us."

"What bargain?" Fox asked, slightly lowering his weapon. Zazan sighed as he turned to face the vulpine.

"This may not surprise you, but Venom's seas are getting to the point that they will be completely unable to support any type of life. We tried to clean the seas ourselves, but it was all for naught. We would pass away, with no one learning of our existence, or our destruction. Then, when it seemed darkest for us, _he_ appeared."

"Who did?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. It was always covered by a cloak. But like a wraith from a nightmare, he appeared all the same. He said that his master was willing to help us, to aide us in not only finding a new home, but also give us an entire star system to settle and call our own."

"You mean Lylat," Fox said, his weapon lowering even more. "He promised you the Lylat system." Fox looked away s he processed the information. Zenith was right. Someone _is_ backing the Anglars. He turned his sights back to the Anglar soldiers. "Is that thing some sort of bio-weapon?" he asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that, when unleashed, it would decimate our enemies. Or so we were told. We didn't know that it would destroy all life in the seas. That fluid its dispersing is a is a very powerful toxin. It breaks down organic matter on the molecular scale, leaving nothing behind."

"How do you know all this?" Slippy asked.

"Because we were developing a toxin just like it back on Venom. How this thing is manufacturing it, we don't know."

"Is there a way to neutralize it?" Fox asked. Zako and Zazan looked at eachother, then at the floor.

"No." Zazan said simply. Fox let out a groan.

"Can we kill that thing?" Amanda asked, gesturing at the Dark Kraken on the screen.

"I don't know. We didn't even know what the weapon was until we saw it just minutes ago."

"Wow, are you guys a couple of geniuses," Slippy said, rolling his eyes.

"Is there anything that you _do_ know?" Fox asked, getting impatient. Zazan and Zako looked at eachother, then back at Fox. Zazan was about to reply, when the monitor flashed to life. The image of the Anglar Emperor took up the screen as he sat upon his throne. Zazan and Zako kneeled down before the monarch

"My faithful lieutenants, rise." Zazan and Zako stood back up. "The time has come for me to see the error of our ways. In our blind quest to find a new home, we have unwittingly unleashed a weapon with the power to destroy all life, and render a planet barren for eternity. For that, we _must_ stop it."

"But, sire. We have no way of neutralizing the toxin it's producing."

"It is not producing that toxin. At least, not naturally."

"Sire?" Zako asked.

"That thing, the Dark Kraken, was given the toxin by our benefactor, after I told him the secret about it. That thing is producing it artificially. Because of this, I believe that we are able to kill the beast with its own weapon, if not at the very least weaken it. That will solve half of our problem. The other half is getting rid of the toxin that's already in the water."

"Leave that to us." Fox said. All eyes were on him that moment. "We have a powerful friend on our side. He's probably fighting that thing right now. If we can kill the Dark Kraken, he can probably get rid of the poison as well."

"You mean the Ultra being," Emperor Anglar said. Fox nodded. "Very well. I leave everything in your hands, now." The Emperor signed off, and the two Anglar soldiers turned to face the others.

Up on the surface, the Dark Kraken was still secreting the toxin from its body as it stared up at the Ultra. Zenith saw the beast just float in the water, while it let out an occasional growl. 'What's it doing?' he thought. The beast continued to stare up at the Ultra as the toxin was released from its body. Krystal was doing a fly-by, when her scanners picked something up, beneath the monster. It was then that she contacted Zenith through her rapport.

'_Jim, can you hear me?'_

'_I hear you. What is it?"_ Zenith asked.

'_My scanners picked up something. That thing is releasing a type of fluid into the water. It's killing the life in it, even on the bacteria!'_

'_What?'_ Zenith asked. _'Is this part of the Anglar's secret weapon?'_ he thought.

'_I don't know. I thought they were only interested in _only_ military targets, unless,'_

'_Unless their benefactors had other things in mind.'_ Zenith finished for her. Krystal could only nod. 'Then what are _they_ really after, then?' the Ultra pondered. However, he knew that first thing's first, as he readied a Shredding Halo. He fired the energy saw blade at the Dark Kraken, but the beast swat it away with a tentacle, and then reached up for the Ultra. Zenith evaded the tentacle, and sent another Shredding Halo at it, this time severing the limb. While the severed appendage fell, another grew from the stump, and grabbed Zenith by the torso, the pressure almost crushing him as he was being pulled in. then, other tentacles wrapped themselves around him, making sure the Dark Kraken's victim does not escape. At that time, Zenith's warning light was starting to flash, and the Ultra could feel the pressure start to intensify as the gaping maw got closer and closer to him. An explosion blossomed underneath the Dark Kraken, causing a plume of water to erupt next to it, and apparently hurt the beast, causing it to bellow in pain and release its hostage. Zenith flew upward, away from the tentacles. Under the water, the Blue Marine, Tad Pole, and even the Devil Shark assaulted the Dark Kraken from the rear, firing torpedoes at its unprotected rear flank. The tentacles nearest to the water twisted and lashed at them, trying to ensnare at least one of them, but it has all in vain, the submersibles were just to quick underwater.

"Remember, we need to wound it so the toxin can seep in and poison it from within." Zazan said, in the copilot's seat behind Zako.

"No need to remind us," Slippy said under his breath while Fox took aim at the thing and fired again.

"Slippy, I'm running out of torpedoes here. Switch me to the hyper lasers!" Fox said.

"Way ahead of ya, Fox." Slippy said. Fox took aim at the Dark Kraken, and fired, the blue bolts of light striking the area that received the most torpedoes and damage. However, even that failed to do any noticeable damage, if any.

"Damn! Now what?" Fox asked. Just then, a shape sliced through the water, and towards the Dark Kraken. Having spent the last of their torpedoes, the Devil Shark made a run at the beast. "What are you guys doing?!" Fox shouted.

"Redeeming ourselves for the mistakes that we have caused." Zazan's voice cut in.

"Even though we met as enemies, I'm glad that we were able to fight side by side for this brief moment as allies. Please, remember us kindly in the future." Zako said. The sub smashed against the Dark Kraken, and an explosion grew from underneath the best up above, water erupted around the Dark Kraken while it was slightly lifted from the water and let out a roar of pain. A gash appeared in the thing's hide, a stream of red blood leaked from it, while the black fluid seeped into it. Suddenly, the thing gave a low groan and began to lurch. Topside, the Dark Kraken began to flail its tentacles in the air, as if trying to swat at an invisible foe while it bellowed in pain.

"What's it doing now?" Falco asked.

"Looks like it's freaking out." Faye said.

"This is Fox, can anyone hear me?" Fox's voice sounded over everyone's headset.

"Hey, I hear Fox!" Dash said.

"I guess the dampening field has been weakened somewhere. We hear ya, Fox." Falco said.

"Listen to me, me and Amanda, along with the Anglars if you can believe it, just found out the Dark Kaken is vulnerable to its own poison. We've wounded it on the underside and some of the poison got in. You must kill it now!"

"Wait, did you say you _and _the Anglars?" Falco asked.

"I'll explain later. Just kill this thing!" Fox replied. Falco keyed off, and began to fly the Sky Claw towards the flailing Dark Kraken. He targeted the screaming maw, and fired two Nova bombs into it. Some of the teeth and fangs were blown out from the maw, while the tongue was reduced to ash as it wailed even more. Zenith nodded at Falco, and began to charge up his Mega Spacium Kousen. He brought his arms into a cross-shape, and the cross-shaped ray of blue/white light streaked towards the Dark Kraken. Striking the beast in the face, the beam went right through it, and nearly struck the two subs on the other side. The Dark Kraken glowed for a moment, then erupted into tiny particles of blue sparkles. The storm clouds over head dissipated and the sun shone down from the sky. There was a large black mark in the water, like a stain, from where the Dark Kraken released the toxin. Zenith placed his arms in front, meeting at the wrists while keeping the hands outstretched. A blue ray of light was fired from his hands and hit the toxin-stained water. Instantly, the toxin vanished, leaving the sea a deep blue once again. Zenith looked around, and saw the two ships breach the surface of the water, and nodded as he looked up and flew off into the sky. Fox opened the hatch and he and Slippy climbed out as the Great Fox was coming by to pick them up. As the Blue Marine floated into the hangar, along with the Tad Pole, Jim was waiting next to his damaged fighter. As the pair got off the Blue Marine, Jim walked by to greet them.

"Well, that got a little hairy." Jim said with a smirk.

"Yeah, a little." Fox replied. "Hope that thing didn't do too much damage before you were able to clean up the slick,"

"Don't worry, the poison was still in the local area, so the wildlife wasn't affected that much." Jim replied. Amanda got out of the Tad Pole and Slippy turned around to meet her.

"Amanda! I'm happy to see you're alright." Both amphibians embraced eachother, Amanda actually having to stoop down to hug him. Fox and Jim chuckled at the scene, while they broke away from eachother.

"I'm fine, Slippy. I'm just happy to see you're alright." the pink amphibian replied. Jim turned to Fox.

"So, the Anglars helped you out, huh? Did they suddenly have a guilty conscience?" the human asked.

"Something like that. They also gave me this, just before they left. They said that the Emperor gave it to them, just before he sent them to Aquas." Fox was holding out a small computer disk in his gloved paw.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Let's go find out." The two headed for the briefing room and Fox uploaded the disk into the computer. On the table, the holographic image of the Anglar Emperor appeared.

"To those who receive this from my subordinates, let it be known that I never truly intended for things to become this drastic. I hope that you are reading this after the defeat of the Dark Kraken. Our benefactor lent us this weapon, just as he had lent us the Dark Ogre that you had defeated on Katina." Jim remembered the creature he defeated on that planet, the one that called his name and could regenerate. "He told us to use those weapons should the time arise, but I never really knew what his true intentions were. And because of that, I have almost caused the death of a world. I do not know much about him, but I do know that this person, or persons, has a particular grudge against you lot. Especially against the ones named James Howards, Fox McCloud, and Krystal." Jim stiffened when he heard his name. "If you come to Venom, I'll discuss terms of a cease-fire between our two races, and hopefully come to compromise, before we're all eventually wiped out. I'm looking forward to seeing you three, in particular." The Emperor signed off, with Fox and Jim looking at eachother.

"Well, looks like we know where we're going next." Jim said.

"Right. Let's tell General Hare what happened, then we'll head to Venom."

Heart of the Anglar Empire: As the Anglar Emperor sat in his throne, flanked by his two guards, he could only hope that his message was received in time, and that the three people were making their way here as quickly as they could. Suddenly, the underwater lamps in the throne room dimmed, until they were completely out. The guards looked around in alarm while the emperor looked straight ahead, knowing fully well what was coming. "_Emperor Anglar, you fool!"_ a voice hissed in the darkness._ "Did you truly think to defy the one who has shown you compassion, when he could just as well have wiped you and your little kingdom off the face of the universe?"_ Then, appearing from the shadows like a phantom, a cloaked figure walked towards the throne. The guards lowered their weapons at the intruder, while several more guards poured in from the large chamber doors behind the cloaked being. It looked behind itself in surprise, then turned back to face the emperor. _"You will regret throwing the generosity of so great a being back in face!" _it hissed.

"We'll see, as soon as my guards are done with you!" At that line, the guards unsoldered their rifles and fired upon the intruder, the red bolts of energy throwing light and eerie shadows across the throne room as the shots hit their target. When the shooting finally stopped, the room was once more thrown in darkness and the guards lowered their weapons. However, in the gloom, the cloaked figure stood, unharmed and unmarred in any way. The emperor saw this, and felt a chill go down his spine.

"_Is that the best you've got?" _it asked. _"A little light show?" _It turned back to face its attackers. _"Now, let me show you what _I_ can do."_ the being lunged at the guards, and seemed to move amongst them while lashing out at them with its robed arms. In the gloom, there wasn't much to be made out, but the screams of horror and pain the echoed through the halls made grisly images appear in the Emperor's mind, as well as the two guards that stood next to him. Coming towards the Emperor, the cloaked figure was holding one of the guards in a scaly, three fingered hand that had long claws, like those of a reptile's. The guard was still alive, but barely. It lifted him off the floor, and held him in front of the emperor. With a shake, the neck was snapped, and the body was dropped onto the stone floor. The remaining two guards rushed at the intruder, but the cloaked figure lashed out with movements too quick for the eye to see, and the guards fell dead at its feet. The emperor felt fear grip his heart as it walked towards him. _"And yet, despite your transgressions, he still finds you of some use. We know about the message you sent out. And that will lead them all to their end." _When the figure was no more than two feet from the Emperor, something bulged and writhed on his back, and several black tendrils erupted from his cloak, and stabbed at the Emperor. He let out a cry of pain, and yet he didn't die. Instead, he could feel something being injected into him from the tendrils. _"When I'm done with you, you'll wish I'd have killed you." _the being said as the tendrils continued to pump the emperor with some type of fluid. All the while his screams of pure agony echoed through the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 8

On board the Great Fox: Inside the briefing room, The team was assembled around the table as the holographic image of General Hare shimmered to life. The hare looked at the team and spoke. "Star Fox, the time is at hand for you to head for Venom, and put an end to these attacks." Fox had a thoughtful expression on his face, his mind going back to what the Anglar Emperor had said about negotiating a cease-fire. After sending the report, as well as a copy of the Emperor's message to General Hare, the team waited for hours for a reply. "After hearing the message sent by the Emperor, myself and the government agree that you should head to Venom, and discuss the terms of the cease-fire."

"But General, we're not diplomats, we're mercenaries. What do we know about negotiations?" Slippy said.

"Since he mentioned the three of you by name, we feel that it is you who should go, rather than one of our delegates. I know that it seems a little unorthodox, but we have little choice in the matter. Now remember, Venom's seas are known to be toxic, corrosive as any known acid and solvent. However, based on the new information we've gathered, we've been able to find out that the acidity dramatically decreases the further down you go. The shields on the arwings should be enough to counter the seas, for a time, at least until you reach the heart of the Anglar Empire. And there, you must meet with the Emperor."

"We'll get it done, General." Fox said.

"I pray that you will," Peppy said, before signing off. Fox turned to face the rest of the team, his expression serious.

"Alright team, we'll move out as soon as we're resupplied, so get some rest until then." As the group dispersed, he stopped Lucy by grasping her shoulder. "I would like to talk with you," he said softly. The hare let out an exhasperated sigh and stood fast while the others left.

"What?" she asked simply, if not curtly, when everyone is gone.

"I really think you should take this time to patch things up with your father." Fox said. Lucy's eyebrow was raised in puzzlement.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? He's obviously worried about you, and he regrets the decisions he's made in the past."

"Good. It's no less than he deserves." As she turned on her heel, Fox sputtered until he could get one word out.

"Stop!" Lucy froze in her tracks when she heard the command and turned. Fox's patience was starting to run thin at this point. "Alright, look. I don't know what's going on between yourself and Peppy, and personally, I couldn't care less! However, I've known him since I was a kit, and looked up to him when my own father died! He's the one who helped reformed Star Fox during the Lylat Wars, and has been an invaluable member ever since!" Lucy looked as impassive as always. "I know that he made some mistakes in the past, the biggest of which is telling me to not let you enter the team, even though we could've used someone with your skill. But he's willing to make up for it, and wants to patch things up with you. Won't you at least consider it?" Lucy looked away, a thoughtful look on her face, then looked back up at Fox.

"Alright, I'll consider talking to my father, but that is it. Unlike you, when my own father destroyed my dreams of becoming like him, I never thought he was as wonderful as you did," She left the conversation on that as she turned around and headed for her room. Fox let out a sigh and sat back down on one of the chairs, holding his head in a paw. The door opened, and wa surprised to see Fara standing there.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Oh, wonderfully. She said that she'd consider it, but I have my doubts," Fox said somberly.

"You know, people can change when we least expect it. You shouldn't judge her right from the get-go like that."

"Not like she's giving me much to work with," Fox mumbled. Fara strode over to him, placing the paw that was holding his head into her own as he looked up at her, her piercing green eyes meeting his own. She gave his paw a reassuring squeeze and smiled gently.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"It's just, she's so stubborn and…"

"That's not what I meant," Fara said. "You're also worried about how this mission is going to turn out." Fox lowered his gaze, unable to make a comeback. She knew him too well for his own good.

"We're heading into unknown territory, to try negotiations with a race that was hell-bent on conquering us all, and on top of that, there's someone or some_thing_ that's backing them. I don't know what's worse." Fara knelt down, and she lightly kissed Fox on the cheek, her lips brushing against his facial fur. Fox noticed, and looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. Fara never lost her soft smile.

"You'll lead us there, and you'll lead us out in one piece. You always have, Fox." She gave his paw another reassuring squeeze. "It's what you're best at." Fara turned and left, her soft smile never fading while Fox's paw absently went to where she kissed him.

In her room, Lucy was holding the personal transmitter in her hand, the small device clutched while she decided what to do. She took Fox's words to heart, but was she ready to forgive her father? Her thumb was just over the button, but hesitated. He was responsible for dashing her dreams, for grounding her for life. Why should she forgive him? She pressed the button. 'What the hell,' she thought. After a few moments, she placed the transmitter on the table and stepped back, and the holographic image of her father flickered to life. He wore no smile, no hint that he was glad to see her, just sadness on his somber face, like he was expecting that this would not end well. "Hello, dad. You're looking well," Lucy said, rather curtly.

"Lucy, I'm glad that you called. There's so much that I want to say."

"Really? Like what?" the hare asked, her face not showing any sign of elation.

"I know that saying I'm sorry won't amount to much, especially with what I've done to you,"

"Oh, you think? You only just tore down the dreams that you put in me."

"Lucy, I-"

"Look, I just called because the son you never had wanted me to patch things up with you. And you know what, I find it ironic. Fox McCloud, your godson, was allowed to fly. But me, your own flesh and blood, not even given the chance. But I find it even harder that it was _you_ who told me that I could be anything I wanted to be, _even_ a pilot in Star Fox. But when I tried to be a part of that, it wasn't only Fox who refused me, but my father, my own _father_, who convinced him!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she spoke, while Peppy's face looked heartbroken.

"I know that what I did was a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to force you away like that. But I didn't want to lose you, like I lost your mother." Lucy's face softened slightly, then retained its hardness.

"Mom died from an illness, dad. She just, got sick and died. It's what happens."

"I know. And, I just wish that it didn't take me this long to realize that. I know that I can't change what has happened, but hopefully, I can try to make up for I did. When this is over, I'd like you to join the military as an active pilot. That is, if you'd like."

"…I'll think about it." Lucy turned the transmitter off as Peppy's face looked like it softened, and Lucy placed the device back in her pocket, a slight tear coming down her round face.

In orbit around Venom, five hours later: As the Great Fox warped into Venom's orbit, the Dreadnaught-class ship opened its launch bays, and the eleven ships streaked out and into the smoggy atmosphere. The sky of Venom was heavy with toxic clouds, by-products from the last civilization to inhabit it, as well as Andross's own mobilization of his armed forces. The landmass that they flew over was a barren wasteland, nothing growing on the sandy hills of the surface as dust was often whipped up by a breeze. Jim took the sight in, wondering if life could possibly exist in such a hostile environment. The ocean was coming up, and it looked just as bleak as the land; it was a dark green in color, though whether that was due to the toxins, or from the sun reflecting off of its surface was anyone's guess. As the fighters skimmed along the surface, Krystal felt a sensation, like something was pulling her. Jim and Fox were able to feel the same sensation as well, and lead the rest of the group to the spot. When they've flown out several kilometers, Krystal's Cloud Runner nose-dived into the water, with the Beetle and Arwing II not too far behind. As the ships switched to aquatic mode(thanks to Slippy, who took the time to modify the arwings just before entering Venom's orbit), the three fighters nose-dived to the bottom, the water actually looked like it was trying to force its way in. Fox kept a steady eye on the shield gauge on his HUD, and the meter was dropping gradually, but not enough for him to be concerned. As the water got darker and darker as they dove downwards, the sensation pulling at them intensified. Then, as if by a whim, a tiny glow appeared in the depths of the ocean. The arwings homed in on that, and features could be made as the glow got brighter. There were structures that resembled sky-scrapers and other buildings. Smaller structures, possibly domiciles, were around the outer rim of the underwater city. Fish, of all different types and shapes, colors and hues, swam past them, while vaguely humanoid shapes dotted the floor below. Among the structures, there was one building that stood out; not as large as the taller buildings, it was no less grand. It was round, like a dome with intricate carvings around the sides near the ground, while the dome looked like it had ripples or waves. Several spires were placed on four sides of the dome, forming a square around the building. There was a large field near the dome, like a field where the humanoid shapes gathered. The arwings descended to the field, the figures moving to a considerable distance away from them. Up close, the three pilots could see the shapes in clarity; they looked like fish, only with more anthropomorphic qualities, such as the tailfins acting like legs, the pectoral fins stylized like hands, the faces showing surprise, shock, even fear in their scaly features. They wore clothing of various styles and different colors. The arwings landed in front of the dome, their instructions being that they land near it. The three fighters did so, the crowd slowly gathering around them once the engines died. Over the headsets, one voice crackled. "Well, now what?" Jim asked, the human looking around as the fish-people gathered around him. He looked around, taking in the sight. 'Good lord, it's like a Disney movie come to life,' he thought.

"We're supposed to wait here, until something happens. That's the instructions we received from the Anglar Emperor when we warped here."

"Wait until something happens?! Like what?!" Jim asked.

"I don't know, just sit tight!" Fox said. He looked out, and was thankful that canopy was only one-way. He could look out, but the people around him couldn't look in, they'd just see their reflections. Then, a soft glow appeared around them. The people back off in surprise with a start, and the three pilots looked up in surprise. Then, a sphere of luminescence formed around them. Fox looked down at his instruments, and was puzzled to see the readings. "That's weird. Says here that there's an atmosphere outside."

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, there's air outside." Fox said, looking around himself. Taking a chance, Fox opened the cockpit, and was surprised to see that there was indeed air outside, and not water rushing in. Krystal and Jim followed suit, the sphere that they were in keeping the water and people out. Jim walked up to the edge of the sphere, and touched it. The people backed away in shock when they saw his hand poke out, and Jim jerked it back in surprise with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked. Jim held his hand as he looked lout the sphere.

"Nothing. It's just cold, that's all." He looked at his hand, and saw that it was wet from where he thrust his hand outside. "We're inside a bubble," he said aloud.

"Must be part of their technology," Fox mused. He looked around, and saw that the bubble also reached the entrance to the dome. Walking towards it, the trio saw that it was also dry inside the dome. Obviously, someone was waiting for them. Walking in, the trio saw that some type of lamps lined the walls along the interior of the hall, powered by some type of plant that generated a natural luminescence. Walking down, they came to a large set of double-doors, made of a type of red metal. Fox pounded on it, the sound echoing through the hall. Then, it opened and the throne room was bare before them. Dimly lit, with only a few of the lamps around, the trio walked in and took in the sight; The room seemed to be as large as the dome was, with several balconies up above, while marble pillars held them up. The floor looked like it was carved from marble, and was colored into a large mosaic of different forms of the fish people, while the dome was in the center, a large golden orb set in the background. The trio looked down, studying it.

"I've been waiting for you…" a voice said sounding hoarse. They looked up, and saw the throne, and a form sitting in it. It was rather squat, and seemed to sag in the large seat. It slid out of the seat, and shambled towards them. "I'm afraid…you've come too late." The form walked towards them, and the team stiffened when they saw it in the poor light. The Anglar Emperor, clad in robes the stuck to him, looked afflicted by some illness, his complexion sagging and his figure looked stooped. "After…I turned on my benefactors and helped you kill the Dark Kraken, _he_ cam to me once more."

"Who did?" Fox asked, finding his voice after getting over his initial shock as the sickly form. The face of the emperor looked pale and ghostlike, almost gaunt as the flesh seemed to hang from the bones in his face. The natural lamp-like lure on his head was limp and clung to his head.

"I…don't know. He serves…the one who gave me the weapons to…use against you." His voice was hoarse, like his vocal chords were slashed, and seemed to have difficulty speaking. "Afterward, he killed…my guards…and turned on me…" Something moved underneath his robes, but continued. "He used his power…and turned me…into one of his freaks…!" Something bulged both in front of his robes, and in the back. From the back, something erupted and flailed before becoming still. It was another limb, with a deformed hand, followed by another with a large clawed hand. From the front, something oozed to the floor, and slithered down. It ended with a small mouth that hissed and was filled with small, sharp teeth. Two more followed, and the three tentacles with teeth rose up and snarled at the trio. Fox, Krystal and Jim were backing away from the emperor, a chill running down their spines as they watched the horrible mutation. "He…mentioned you three by name…I figured…you would be able…to help…To late, I'm afraid…*Guh-haah!*" The emperor doubled over and vomited a pale yellow fluid, the limbs on his back flexing and clenching. He stood back up, the fluid dripping from his lower lip as it trailed down. "Please…do me…one favor…" the trio continued to back away from him. "Please…kill me…" The emperor looked up, and a shriek pierced the air that he was never supposed to let out. At that moment, the tentacles shot forward, but the trio reached the open doors and slammed them on one of the tentacles. It shrieked, and was severed as the limb twitched on the floor. Then, something pounded against the double doors. Something big. It screamed in apparent rage, and the doors dented where the strikes landed.

"Let's get the hell out here!" Jim said and ran for the entrance. The two vulpines followed him, the arwings waiting for them just outside. Something crashed from behind them, and the crowd screamed. Jim looked back, and was rooted at the spot; What had broke through the roof of the dome, was something from a nightmare. It had the visage of a fish, with the lower jaw hanging open with the bones almost bare, while large needle teeth protruded from the jaws. The head was attached to a slightly protruding neck that grew from a body that seemed contorted and twisted. It had two massive limbs with large clawed hands, while on the back, the limbs still retained their deformity, while the tentacles multiplied from just the front, to the back and sides as well, the eel-like heads snapping indistinctly. The horror that was formerly the Anglar Emperor looked down at the horror-stricken people, and shrieked into the open water, the sound piercing even the air bubble that the trio were in. finding his senses once more as the thing reached downward, Jim hopped into the Beetle and fired up the engines. It took off, just before the clawed limb fell and pierced the bubble. The Beetle was followed by the Arwing II and the Cloud Runner, the three modified fighters flying hell-bent for the surface. The mutated emperor looked up, the pale eyes sparked with a malevolent intent. It swam upward, the lower half of the body was a massive tail with a deformed fin at the end. The arwings breached the surface, the water trailing after them as they streaked for the waiting group above. The atmosphere retained the same sickly green hue, but it was a welcome sight.

"Wow, you guys got up here quick." Slippy said.

"No time for that, we gotta get the hell outta here!" Jim shouted, his voice sounding frantic.

"What?" Falco asked.

"You don't get it! There's something coming up, it was chasing us, it, it…"

"Jim, slow down. What's after you?" Fara said.

"The emperor," Fox replied.

"What?"

"The emperor. He's changed, somehow. Mutated into some…_thing!_" Krystal said.

"We have to get out of here before…"

"Hey, what's that?" Slippy asked, cutting Jim off. The others looked down, and saw the water roil as something was coming up. Jim felt his heart drop to his stomach as he saw this, and a large shape erupted from the water. The mutated emperor looked up, the shriek piercing the air and was audible through the canopies of the fighter.

"Oh…my…God…" Falco said.

"What in Corneria…" Fara whispered.

"Oh, shit!" Jim shouted. The rest of the group was stunned at the sight of the horrible aberration. It reached up with a deformed limb, but the fighters evaded the clumsy attack with ease. They rose higher, out of its reach. The tentacles hissed and lashed upward, towards the fighters. The group dispersed, and fired at the limbs, the lasers scorching the flesh of the tendrils while the heads hissed in rage. Falco fired a bomb and one of the limbs blew apart, the severed piece falling to the water and dissolved. However, in its place, a new one erupted from the stump to replace it. Fox turned his fighter at the head of the mutation, and fired. The blue bolts of light struck the face of the mutant, but it did little save irritate the large mutation. It waved a clawed limb in front of it, trying to ward away the stinging light. Flying next to it, Fox saw something that made his heart skip a beat; poking from the side of the head, was the Anglar Emperor's face.

"Help…me…" the emperor mumbled.

"My God," Fox whispered.

"Kill…me…" Fox fired at the face, reducing it to a charred piece of smoldering flesh. The thing shrieked in pain and swat at the fighter, but Fox evaded the assault. Pulling up, the Arwing II streaked away from the mutation.

"What are we going to do against that thing?" Dash asked. Jim lifted his arm, the Spacium Brace flashed once and he felt he should chance it. As he angled the fighter towards the mutation, he was surprised to see another fighter streaking towards it. Fox flew down, and fired a nova bomb right into the mutation's gullet. The projectile exploded and the lower jaw was blown clean off, blood gushing from the wound as the thing fell back into the water, shrieking in agony. The water churned and roiled where the thing fell.

"You go it!" Dash said.

"No. It was too easy," Fox said to himself. Then, something erupt from behind him. He looked back, and saw the mutation looking over him, a new lower jaw forming already. He gunned the Arwing II forward, but the mutation was quickly overtaking him. Then, he saw something streak from behind, and saw that it was an Interceptor-class arwing.

"Fox!" Fara shouted, her fighter streaking towards them. She fired her twin lasers, the emerald bolts getting the thing's attention. It looked at the arwing, and followed it.

"No, Fara!" Fox said, his heart sinking when he saw the thing going after her. She looked back, down at Fox's fighter, and a slight smile played across her lips. Oddly enough, Fara thought she saw a white glow envelop her, but only for a small moment. The jaws closed on the fighter, and an explosion blossomed in the maw.

At that moment, Fox felt his heart stop, and his breath held in his chest. The thing turned, fragments of the fighter dropping from the mouth. "No…no…" Fox whispered.

"No!" Faye shouted. Falco looked away, his eyes tightly shut while Slippy and Amanda couldn't look away, their eyes rooted at the spot. Miyu slammed a fist against her console while a tear went down her cheek. Krystal was rooted to her seat, shock gripping her heart while Jim felt his hands tighten on the controls of his fighter. However, it was Fox who was hit hardest. The thing looked at him, and let out a low growl while more fragments fell from the large teeth. With a yell, he gunned his fighter forward, firing indiscriminately at the large body.

"You Goddamned _monster!_" Fox shouted. He fired his hyper laser and nova bombs until his barrels overheated and his cache ran dry. Explosions blossomed all over its body as the mutation tried to swat down the thing that irritated it so. Then, it grabbed the arwing in a large clawed-hand, and was bringing it to its gaping maw. Fox tried to fight against the thing, but it was no use.

"GAAIIIYYOOOO!" A bright flash of light bloomed in the Beetle's cockpit, and a red ball of luminescence streaked at the mutation. It struck the beast, and a form grew from the light. It became humanoid, and was holding the Arwing II. Fox looked up, and saw the silvery mask-like face of Ultraman Zenith. The others looked down, and it was Bowman who saw the light flew from the Beetle.

"Does that mean that…" he said aloud. The Arwing II flew from the Ultra's open hand and flew away as Zenith turned his attention back to the mutation. It rose back up from the ocean, and shrieked at the red and silver Warrior of Light. Zenith clenched his fists, breathing heavily as the images of Fara's arwing being devoured by the mutation played over in his head. With a shout, he lunged at the beast, and both disappeared beneath the water. Underneath the waves, both warrior and beast tumbled through the murky depths, the acidic water sizzling their flesh. Then, both hit the floor and fell away from eachother. Zenith got up first, and faced the horror that was now regaining its bearings. It looked at the Warrior of Light, and shrieked a challenge. Zenith knew that he couldn't last long in such a hostile environment. He will have to end this quickly. He leapt up, and sent a flying kick at the beast's head. Making impact, it fell backward and tumbled along the ocean floor. It got back up, balanced on its large tail like a serpent and grabbed a large boulder sitting next to it. It heaved it at Zenith, who rolled out of the way and sent his Slash Ray at the monster. The arrow-shaped beam lanced the beast's side, making it shriek in pain and anger. However, it sent two of its tendrils at the red and silver warrior, and they wrapped around his neck and midsection. Zenith pulled on them with all his might, but was being drawn ever closer to the mutation. Then, grabbing at the tentacle with both hands, he pulled with all his might, and the tentacle split, the end holding onto his throat going limp and falling away. Then, in an unexpected move, he leapt at the beast and fell on top f it. Zenith rained down blows to its head and neck while it flailed about, trying to dislodged the enraged Warrior of Light. Images of Fara's arwing exploding in the thing's mouth fueled his rage as he struck with out remorse or pity. The emperor said he wanted them to kill it, well he was going to get just that, Zenith thought. Then, the tail came up from behind and struck Zenith in the back, forcing him away from the mutation. Zenith got back up, the beast snarling at him. His warning light was already going at a steady pace, the armored hide sizzling from the acidity as it damaged him, but Zenith ignored the pain, focusing solely on the beast in front of him. The thing lunged forward, propelled by the powerful tail and rammed into Zenith. As Zenith fell, the thing struck with its large claws, trying to swipe at the Warrior of Light. However, Zenith blocked and evaded the attacks. Then, it lunged forward and tried to bite his head off. Zenith ducked to one side, then to the other before catching the head with his hands. The thing shrieked and struck with its clawed hands. Zenith's warning light flashed faster now, indicating his life was in danger. Mustering all of his strength, he pushed the thing away from him, sending it through the water to land on the sea floor several hundred yards away from him. The mutation got back up, shrieking in rage at the Warrior of Light. Mustering his energy, Zenith placed his arms into a cross-shape, firing his Mega-Spacium Kousen. The powerful ray of light streaked towards the mutation, and it gave a final scream before glowing and exploding. On the surface, the team was waiting for any sign of Zenith's return. Then, in front of them, water exploded, like a depth-charge just went off, and a plume of water and vapor sprayed down on the craft.

"What was that?!" Falco asked. There was no answer, and Krystal feared the worst. After watching what had happened to Fara, she felt worry clutching her heart. Then, another plume of water erupted, and Zenith flew out of the water. Towards them. Krystal let a sigh of relief escape her while Zenith headed for space. She looked back behind at the Beetle, and felt Jim's presence once more inside the cockpit.

"Is that thing dead?" Faye asked.

"I'm not getting anything. I'd say it's a safe bet it's been destroyed," Krystal said. She didn't need to use her mental abilities. If Jim was here, alive, that was good enough for her. "Let's head back, shall we?" The fighters turned around, and headed for the Great Fox, which had just entered Venom's orbit. Krystal looked back, and saw Fox's ship not following them. It just floated there, above the water. "Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I'll be alright. Just…leave me alone." Krystal noticed something in his voice. It sounded like pain, anguish, even guilt. She didn't blame him. They all lost Fara today, and nothing could change that. The Arwing II turned around, and followed the other ships, with the Cloud Runner just behind it.

Inside the hangar, Fox was greeted by a bunch of somber faces, and he looked at the empty spot where Fara's Interceptor-class arwing would perch itself, feeling guilt and pain grip his heart. Without looking at his team, he walked off towards his quarters without a word. Krystal tried to follow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back, she saw Jim's face, his expression hard. "Let him go. He needs his space right now."

"I just…"

"I know. We all want to help him. But right now, what can we do?" Jim turned away, and saw to his ship while the others did so, quietly and somberly while Krystal watched Fox fade from view as he walked down the hallway.

"_No. It's not yet your time,"_

"Who are you?" Fara felt the sensation like she was lying on her back, a soft white light being the only thing she could see.

"_You have an important role yet to play,"_

"Who are you?"

"_Sleep, for now,"_


	9. Chapter 9

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 9

Jim had been to funerals before, when he was not the only human on Earth. He attended funerals for family members, distant relatives he never knew existed, he even remembers his brother's funeral, where he gave the eulogy. And now, he attended another funeral. Only, this time, it was for a member of the Star Fox team. A few weeks went by after Fox told the Phoenixes what had happened to Fara. Both of them were stricken, and Cody couldn't stop crying for days on end. And now, as the human sees the three of them in the cemetery, a large congregation surrounding a coffin with a Cornerian flag draped over it, he couldn't help but feel a tugging at his heart. Dressed in a black suit, the human stood out amongst the crowd of other vulpines, as well other family friends, including the Star Fox team. Fox was giving the eulogy, and his eyes were red and moist as the tears threatened to pour from them. He hadn't shed a tear since the ordeal, but now they were begging to be released. As he spoke, Jim clenched his hands, the images of what had happened going through his mind over and over. How the mutation that had once been the Anglar Emperor devoured the arwing that Fara was piloting, seeing the explosion within its gaping maw and the metal fragments falling. If only, he thought, if only he had acted right then and there. He could've used his power right then and there, acted swifter, and then Fara would be alive right now. If only, if only. He feels a squeeze on his arm, and sees Krystal standing next to him, her hand on his arm. She was looking up at him, her emerald eyes reassuring as she went back to Fox, but her hand stayed.

It was a couple of hours later when the coffin was laid to rest in the soil. Most of the people had gone home, but others, like the Star Fox team, remained behind. Even General Peppy had attended, wearing his red dress uniform with medals and awards. He wore his white gloves and his cap was under his arm. He was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix, giving his condolences and what comfort he could give. Fox, stood next to them while Cody was nowhere in sight. It was Jim who found him, sitting by himself on a bench. His head was lowered while his ears and tail drooped. Dressed in a black suit, he looked like a person whose girlfriend just dumped him, only shorter. The human walked over to him, and sat next to him. He felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what. "It's not fair…" a small voice said. Jim looked down, and saw the Cody was looking up slightly. "Why did it have to be her? It's just not fair…"

"I know. It never is, when its your older sibling that gets taken from you," Jim said. Cody looked up at him. "I remember, a few years ago, I was still a soldier on Earth. Myself and my brother were patriots, and we signed up to go to war. Well, we deployed to a foreign nation that hated us as much as my nation hated them. It was a simple patrol, we were on. However, it all changed in an instant. One moment, my older brother was on the ground in front of me, a pool of blood beneath him. I couldn't save him. I got the guy who got him, but it wasn't enough…I couldn't save him…" Jim felt his voice cracking as he spoke, and felt his eyes grow wet as the image played through his mind. His brother rushed to the infirmary, medics working on him and working on him, but it was no use. With his dying breath, Robert Howards, two years older than James Howards, gave his graduation ring to his younger brother, and passed away right then and there. The memory haunted the young man, even to this day. "I know what it's like, to lose a sibling." Just then, he felt something on his arm. He looked down, and saw Cody hugging onto his arm, his face buried into his sleeve as his soft whimpering and sobbing was heard, and the tears stained tha jacket. Jim lifted his arm around the kit, who held onto his side. Krystal was watching this, and felt tears well up at the scene. She felt the same thing that the human felt. However, her view went over to Fox, who was still with Fara's parents.

At the Phoenix residence. Cody was upstairs, his face buried in his pillow as he tried to fall asleep and wake up from this horrendous nightmare. Downstairs, Fox was still with the Phoenixes, trying to console them as best he could. Outside, on the balcony, Jim stood, looking out at the horizon. The sun set a few hours ago, the sky now black with the many pinpoints of stars and the large silver disc of the moon was above him. His hand was over the Spacium Brace, and he gripped tightly. Guilt was still eating him up from the inside, while a figure stood behind him. Krystal walked out onto the balcony and stood next to him. Jim kept his gaze upward, his mind still focusing on that one thought. "Stop blaming yourself, Jim. There was nothing you could have done."

"Really? So I couldn't have acted that one second when I could have, I couldn't use my power to save Fox, instead of Fara sacrificing herself? I couldn't save her when I really could?" he asked bitterly. "I could have, but didn't."

"Then tell me this. Why didn't you?" Jim remembered what had happened. How he was going to transform when Fox fired the nova bomb into the mutated Emperor Anglar's maw, blowing its jaw off and forcing it under. It was then that he realized.

"I let my guard down. For that one second, I thought it was dead. I should've known better. And look what it cost." His hands clenched into tight fists. "If only I turned right then and there before Fox acted, at that one, precise moment, none of this would have happened."

"You made a mistake. No one would hold that against you, not even Fox."

"Are you sure? He knows what I am. He knows I could have done something."

"Jim, stop being so stubborn and…"

"Just leave me alone!" he nearly shouted. "Please, just go. I want to be alone." Krystal reached a hand out, then withdrew it.

"Fine." she said simply. She turned and left, leaving the human on the balcony. Jim looked down at the yard in the gloom, but seeing something totally different. All he could see was the image replaying itself over and over.

"Well, you certainly handled that nicely." Jim whirled at the sound of the voice, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"No need to get excited. I often forget that I'm often unseen by you people." Then, a few feet from him on the balcony, a figure materialized in front of him; he was wearing a type of robe over his skinny form. His hands were joined together while the sleeves almost swallowed them. His face, however was what held his attention. He was a human, or at least looked human. His face was wrinkly and aged, looking to be in his golden years, while a slight white beard barely covered his slightly smiling face. His hair was fairly white, while his eyes were a light blue. The wizened man looked at the dumbfounded human with a humorous expression. "I see that I leave quite the impression on you." he said.

"You're…you're…"

"I assure you I'm not _exactly_ human, though I am pretty close to it. I chose this form because I knew that it would be pleasing to you, since it has been some time since you last _saw_ any of your own kind." the oldster said, not losing any of his humor.

"Then…who are you? _What _are you?" Jim asked.

"Well, as for the first question, it's simple enough. My name is Amman. As for what I am, well, you could say that I'm sort of like a caretaker of the universe."

"Caretaker?" Jim asked.

"Basically, I make sure that everything runs smoothly in this universe. Sort of like God, but not as fancy or dramatic. And before you ask, no, I'm not _that_ God. Nor do I wish to be. I don't think anyone should have that responsibility of running the universe itself. No, I'm just the caretaker."

"But…but why are you here?"

"Well, quite frankly my boy, it has a bit to do with you."

"Me?"

"Mm-hm. You." he said, pointing at him.

"But, but why?" Amman never lost his smile as he walked a bit closer to him.

"I'll show you. Just touch my sleeve." Jim placed his hand on the sleeve, and everything seemed to warp around him, until his surroundings brightened and was awash with color. Then, it became the familiar black and white background with the countless white pinpoints all around. They had just entered the Cross Roads. "Well, now we should be well and away from prying eyes." Amman looked around, apparently satisfied with himself. "Come. Walk with me." Jim followed him as they walked in amongst the pinpoints of lights that led to other realms and universes. "As I have said before, I am a caretaker of a sort. I watch over and monitor everything that goes on in our happy little universe. Lately, there have been some rather unusual happenings, due to some all powerful evil, or some-such like that."

"You mean Gorzul." Jim said. Amman raised a finger.

"That's the one, yes. Coming over here and causing all sorts of mayhem and chaos, why, it's only because of you that the universe is intact. I know all about you Ultras. Your kind has always protected those who could not protect themselves. In fact, you sort of make my job all the more easier," he said with a chuckle. "You can't imagine how hard it is to make sure that everything is running smoothly. In fact, _you_ are not even supposed to be alive, James Howards." Jim paused right then and there. "Oh, now I never meant it like that. It's just that it's going against fate, that you survived. If not for that Ultra, you wouldn't be alive, and the universe would've been doomed. And for that, I'm glad that one change in fate's design was made."

"But then, why come before me now?" Jim asked.

"Oh, like I said, it's got something to do with you, and your lady friend."

"You mean Krystal?" Jim asked. Amman raised his finger again.

"That's her. The sole Cerinian. You two share something in common. However, it turned into something more, didn't it?" He looked back at Jim, who turned away. "Ohh, I know that look. You've fallen for her, haven't you?" he said in a knowing way. He chuckled and went on. "I've been around long enough to know love, and how it affects people. On one side, it can be a thing of great beauty. On the other hand, it can also bring a man or woman down to ruin. However, what you have with her, is something to be cherished. Though, I fear, not for very long." Jim paused at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You recall my saying about fate's design? Well, turns out there's always a little hiccup somewhere that causes these little changes in plans, but always seem to work out. For instance, your being alive. Also, Fara's existence."

"Fara's existence?" Jim asked.

"Yes. She's also part of this. Truth is, like you, she was not supposed to exist either, but she did. And because of that, she and Fox fell in love. However, she gone. Now fate can get on with its original plan."

"And what is its original plan?" Jim asked. Amman stopped and looked at Jim, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, come now. Surely you must have some idea. After all, you were given the same information yourself, about Fox and Krystal."

"You mean, Fox and Krystal will…" Jim let it hung there, trying to process the information.

"Exactly." Amman said, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing. "With Fara gone, Fox will turn to Krystal, and then she will turn to him, and hopefully make a bunch of little Foxes and Krystals." Jim was shocked by this. He had known that was the information that was given to him while on Earth, before the destruction of his race, but Fox had Fara. But now that she was gone…

"I…I can't believe…"

"I know it's a little hard to swallow, especially with what you have going on with her, and believe me when I tell you that I would not want to break anyone up with anyone, but the balance of the universe itself is governed by fate. I just oversee it. Everything has a purpose, a reason. There is no coincidence, nor is there any room for chance. Well, not much room, anyway. Not enough to make any real changes to the plans set down by fate."

"So everything they do is governed by fate? Can they not change their own destinies? Make their own choices? Everything is predestined?" Jim asked, incredulous.

"Precisely."

"Bullshit." The human turned and walked away, not accepting what he had heard.

"I know it's hard to accept it. But believe me, it will happen. Krystal will turn from you, and in his grief-stricken state, Fox will embrace her and her love." Amman said. Jim whirled on the oldster.

"And what will happen to me?" he asked. Amman shrugged.

"Maybe get on with life? Find someone new, not that you have a lot of options open to you at the moment. At least not here."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I mean if you truly want to find happiness, find it elsewhere, because it is unlikely that you will find it in thier world. You yourself are governed by the fate of that reality as well. If you stay there, I don't know what will happen. I will tell you this much, though; leave now while you can. The longer you stay there, the more pain you will be forced to go through." Jim tried to remain firm as he replied.

"I don't believe that. I've gone through life thinking we make our own choices. That when God placed us on the earthly plane, he gave us free will for a reason. And I think it goes for all forms of life throughout his universe. Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that to make me want to leave." He folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the wizened man standing in front of him. Amman simply shrugged while wearing an 'I told you so' expression.

"I warned you. What happens next will be beyond your control. Fate will see to it."

"Whatever, just send me back home." Jim said. Amman snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light, Jim found himself standing on the balcony. He looked around, surprised by the sudden change in environments while Amman's voice echoed.

"Remember what I said: The longer you stay here, the more pain you'll subject yourself to." the voice vanished, and Jim was left alone on the balcony in the night. He looked around again, but found no one. He decided to head back in. He went down the stairway, and found Krystal in the den with Fox, the vixen appearing to comfort the other vulpine. Both sat on the sofa as the blue vixen had her hands on the vulpine's shoulders.

"Fox, there was nothing you could have done. What happened to Fara was no one's fault."

"It was mine. I was supposed to bring everyone back, but I couldn't. I just couldn't…"

"Fox, you have to let it go. No one holds it against you. I'm certain that Fara wouldn't blame you for what has happened." Fox looked at her, his green eyes meeting hers before looking away.

"I wish it were that simple,"

"You're starting to sound like Jim." The human flinched when he heard his name, but kept still, out of notice of the two vulpines.

"What do you mean, starting to sound like Jim?" he asked.

"He said the near same thing, abut it being his fault when he didn't use his power right then and there, just before you charged ahead at the Emperor."

"Wait, he was about to use his power, right then and there?" Fox asked, pulling away from Krystal.

"Well, he was, but then you charged forward and…"

"But he could've, right then and there?" Fox asked. Krystal was unsure how to answer that. Why was he focusing so much on that one point? Why did it matter?

"I suppose he could've, but…" Fox felt his hands clenched and something boil up within him. It was like rage, but nothing like what he felt before. It was nothing like he has felt in his life, except when Peppy told him that his father was killed by Andross.

"So, it was him," he almost muttered, looking away. "He's the blame,"

"Wh-what? Fox, what are you talking about?" Krystal asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Fox said, looking confused at the question. "It's his fault. Jim failed. It's his fault it happened."

"What? No, it wasn't his fault either. Fox, it's no one's fault about what happened to Fara."

"Are you sure. He could've transformed if he wanted to, even after I took down the Emperor. He could've saved her if he wanted. Instead, he just sat there like a waste of space!" Fox stood up, feeling his rage peak. It was driving him now, filling his head. "I should've known. He thinks he's so superior to us, he compares us to insects. You know how he is."

"Fox, what's wrong with you?" Krystal asked, getting worried. Fox looked down at her.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong. It's Jim, that's what! He killed the woman I loved!" he practically shouted.

"Fox, that's not true!" Krystal replied, standing up as well. She was a head shorter than him, but stood firm, her emerald eyes meeting his. And then, she saw it; a rage that she had not seen in him, not since he was possessed by the Dark Breed in what seemed like a lifetime ago. It scared her to see him like this. "Jim had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with it? Or maybe did nothing to do anything. At least not until it suited him."

"You know Jim. He'd never do anything like that."

"Like how he sold us out to his own race. Remember that? I certainly do!"

"It's not like that at all! Why are you saying these things?!"

"Because I know he's guilty of something!" At that moment, they both heard something creak, and Jim walked down the stairway. His face looked hardened, his hands closed into fists.

"I'm guilty of something, Fox? Please, elaborate for us."

"How long have you been there?" Fox asked, his steely gaze meeting the human's, and focusing on nothing else. Krystal looked back and forth as the two men stared eachother down.

"Long enough." Jim replied.

"Oh really? Long enough for me to find out that you were responsible for what happened?" Fox asked.

"Fox," Krystal started, but Jim raised a hand to silence her.

"What happened was not my fault. If you hadn't charged forward, trying to act like the hero, you wouldn't have put yourself in that position."

"Oh, really? So when that thing was about to kill her right in front of us, that didn't spur you to act, either? Is protecting your precious secret from the others that important to you, that you're willing to sacrifice others to hide yourself?!" Fox asked, advancing while Jim did likewise, not backing down.

"I thought it was dead, the same as you. What happened was beyond my control."

"No. You just didn't care enough to. You figured that once everything was said and done, you'd go back home to Earth with Krystal."

"When everyone came back alive, yes. However, what happened to Fara, with the tragedy that befell you and the Phoenixes, we decided to stay. If we had known that you'd act like this, accusing of everyone around you, I would've left sooner."

"Jim," the vixen started, but was ignored.

"So riddle me this, why _didn't_ you use your power to stop that thing? What held you back?" Fox demanded. Jim tried to find that answer, but couldn't. "Well? I believe I'm owed the explanation of why you killed the woman I loved!" Jim felt his own anger rise as he replied.

"You wanna know why? Because I didn't want to make you look bad in front of the others." the human had a smirk on under his frown. Fox lunged at him, both falling to the floor in a clatter. They rolled around until Fox came out on top and rained blows down on the human, holding him in place with one paw while the other was balled into a fist and struck repeatedly.

"You son of a BITCH!" he shouted. "You killed Fara, you shitbag! I'll kill you!" Jim grabbed the fist, and struck with the other one, knocking Fox off of him. Just as Jim stood back up, Fox tackled him again and slammed into the wall. Krystal was upon them at that instant, trying to pull Fox off of Jim.

"Fox, Jim! Stop it both of you!" she shouted as she pulled Fox, but he pushed her away as he shoved Jim into the wall and threw a punch at the human. The blow missed and struck the wall, leaving a crack and indent of his fist in the plaster.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay!" Jim dodged the second blow, and countered with an uppercut to Fox's chin, making him backstep as he nearly fell backward. However, he recovered, but not in time to repel the tackle that Jim launched, sending both to the ground. As both rolled on the floor, Fox was lying on his belly, while Jim held Fox in a head lock, his forearm cutting off Fox's breath. Fox tried to pull the arm off of him, but it wouldn't budge. Then, he sent an elbow into his midsection, the blow striking his hard abs and making him release his grip. Fox turned around suddenly and threw a punch in the human's face, hitting him in the mouth. Jim's lip split open as he fell back and Fox lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. He felt something wrap itself around his throat, and Jim saw that Fox was strangling him. Jim looked up, and saw Fox's eyes glint with the intent of killing him. And then, he heard Amman's voice, warning him about the pain he would put himself through.

"No. Not here, not now!" Jim grabbed Fox's wrists, and with sheer manpower, pushed Fox's hands off of him, the fingers still curled around his throat but were lessening. He forced Fox up as Jim sat up, then threw Fox to the ground were he delivered several blows to his face. Jim kept hearing Amman's words in his head, his emotions fueling his rage. The, he felt something strike him from behind, and he fell off of the vulpine. He looked up, and was surprised to see Krystal standing over Fox, looking down at Jim with a determined expression. "Krystal, what are you…"

"I'm stopping this, right here and now!" she said. "You're both acting like children!" she looked at Fox, who looked up at her. "What happened to Fara, as tragic as it was, was no one's fault. However, if you're willing to pass the blame, then do so without spilling each other's blood!" She looked at Jim. "I think you should go, Jim."

"Wh-what?" the human asked, getting up. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You heard her, hero. Beat it." Fox said.

"Fox, shut up!" Krystal said harshly. She turned back to Jim, her expression softening. "Jim, please go."

"Are you joking? He just tried to kill me!"

"I know. So please, go. I'll be right there, I promise." Jim looked at Krystal, then Fox, then back at the vixen before turning around and going out the front door. He was thankful that the Phoenixes were heavy sleepers. He just dreaded what would happen when they found the den was a wreck. Krystal turned and helped Fox up and into the chair. His black suit was a mess and covered with blood, his own and Jim's while his right eye was almost swollen shut. She turned around to leave, but felt something hold onto her wrist. She turned, and saw Fox's hand holding onto her. She pulled away, breaking the grip.

"Please," he croaked. "Don't go." He looked up, his almost swollen eye was nearly closed, but she could see the emerald eye peek out from under it, while the other was wide open, both having tears forming. "I don't want to be alone." he said softly. Krystal looked at her, and felt something welling up. It wasn't sorrow or pity, though she was feeling both right now, but something else. She felt that she couldn't leave him. Not like this, not without someone to comfort him. She sat on the couch, and held him close to her. Jim looked back, his body almost out the door as he saw the scene. He felt his heart ache slightly when he saw this when Amman's warning played again in his head. He closed the door, leaving the two vulpines alone, and he alone in the cold night.


	10. Chapter 10

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 10

A week passed since the funeral, and the incident between Fox and Jim. Both had forgiven eachother, though it seemed a little lukewarm. Krystal opted to stay at the Great Fox to help the team until a new recruit could be found to replace Fara, though that could border on the impossible. Falco went back to his loner days soon after the funeral, and Slippy and Amanda headed back for the Sol system, towards the Colony. Jim, on the other hand, also remained on the Great Fox. After sending his superiors the report that the Anglar Emperor was killed, but the identity of his benefactors remained unknown, he was ordered to remain in the Lylat system in case they should reveal themselves again. In his quarters, Jim lied in bed as the words of Amman whirled through his head. Also, he noticed a distinct change in Krystal. She was hardly around him anymore, and spent most of her time with Fox. Given what's happened to Fara, he would pass it off. However, based on what Amman said, he couldn't help but wonder. Fox was changing as well. Though the death of Fara was still a blow to him, he seemed to be warming up nicely to Krystal. Just earlier, he saw the two of them heading for the launch bays, holding hands. "This is going quicker than I thought," he said aloud. "I wonder how long it will be, before everything completely changes?" Getting out of bed, the human decided to head for the command bridge. The bridge was empty, save for ROB 64 who minded the helm. Usually, Peppy would be at this station, but since he had taken over for General Pepper, It's mostly ran by the automaton now. The robot turned to face the human.

"Greetings, Jim." the machine said. "How are you feeling today?" The human thought it odd that it would ask such a, for lack of a better word, considerate question.

"I don't know," he replied. How could he explain himself to a robot. Even though his emotional processor was updated by Slippy before he left the team, it still felt strange to talk to it about his emotional issues. Maybe he could give it a shot. "ROB, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course." it replied.

"What would you do if you felt someone you cared for would go to someone else, and there was nothing you could do?"

"Unable to comply. Inquiry would suggest that I would have an emotional center, or a 'heart'. Although I have an emotional processor, I do not have the capabilities to 'feel'."

"That's what I thought," Jim sighed. He looked out the main viewer. The Arwing II and Cloud Runner were flying almost side by side to one another. He looked away, and left the bridge.

Inside the hangar, Krystal exited her Cloud Runner and was walking next to Fox towards the command bridge. "Thanks for flying on patrol with me." Fox said.

"No problem at all, Fox." Krystal replied. "Things have been rather quiet as of late," she said.

"I know. Normally even the local pirates would be up to something. But right now everything seems to be drying up. It's like before the Saurian crisis all over again." Krystal chuckled a bit at that. She looked down, and noticed her hand in his. It felt odd, and yet so right. It felt odd, but yet so right. Passing by Jim's door, she broke away from Fox, telling him that she wanted to talk to him. Fox bid farewell and continued to his quarters. Krystal knocked, but there was no answer. Pressing her hand against the pad next to the door induced a light ringing sound, and a computerized voice saying that the door was locked.

"Jim, are you in there?" she asked, knocking again.

"Right here," a voice said. Krystal almost jumped in surprise and looked to her right, seeing the human there next to her, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Jim, you startled me."

"Didn't mean to," he said, almost under his breath. He kept his face downcast as he walked past her and opened the door and walked in. "You want to come in?" The vixen walked in. She noticed the room was almost completely dark, the bed in the single ray of light coming from the bathroom. He plopped right down on it while Krystal sat in the chair in front of him. "You look like you want to say something," the human said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, it would help if you looked at me." Jim looked at her, and saw the seriousness on her face. "I can tell what's bothering you, even without my sixth sense. You're afraid we're getting too close, Fox and me."

"You seem to already know, so what's the point in you talking to me?"

"Because I want you to know that's it not like that, between me and him. He just lost someone, and he feels he has no one else to turn to."

"Which he still blames me for."

"Oh, will you stop that already?" Krystal asked, exhasperated. "It's been a week since that little episode, and you even made up!"

"He still blames me for it. Just because we shook hands, doesn't mean a whole lot. You can't change how someone feels just like that, not after what happened." Jim said, sitting up over the edge of the bed. He let his head fall to his hands, his fingers running through his hair as he brought his head up, his hands coming together in front of his mouth. His eyes stared at the mirror, his reflection looking back. "He's right, you know. About it being my fault. I had the power to stop it, to prevent it. And yet I didn't." Krystal didn't say anything, just listened. "I could've acted right then and there, but I didn't. All because I thought that thing was dead." Jim leaned back a bit, his arms supporting him. "I should've known better. I've fought these things before, you remember. They don't go down that easily, not with the weaponry you have."

"So you're saying that only _you_ should have tried to kill the Emperor?" Krystal asked.

"Since I'm alive right now, and Fara's…well, you know. Maybe I should have acted right then and there." Krystal furrowed her brow. Her friend's new behavior was not sitting well with her. "You say that you have nothing going on between Fox and you?"

"Right now, I don't think that's any of your business, especially if you're going to act this way." She got up to leave.

"Act like what? Like I'm responsible for all of this?"

"No, feeling sorry for yourself." She was out the door before she finished her sentence, the door closing behind her. Jim sighed and fell back on the bed.

"So now I'm feeling sorry for myself? I suppose it would seem that way, if you felt guilty of getting someone killed."

Krystal entered her room, feeling frustrated with the human. 'Why is he acting like this. It wasn't his fault. Maybe it's what Fox said. Maybe he does feel he's superior to us. I suppose that's not surprising, considering what he is.' Krystal sat in the chair facing the viewport, the stars in space twinkling in the distance as she leaned back. 'Why couldn't he be more like Fox? He's not moping around, feeling sorry for himself.' The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to spend time with Fox. Lately, Jim hasn't been o her mind that much at all lately. The only reason why she visited him was because she felt his down spirits earlier. But now, she just wants to spend some time with Fox. Why then, should she feel a little uneasy about it? She let her mind wander, and eventually drifted to sleep.

It watched her. Within the room, it saw her sleeping in the chair, unsuspecting, unknowing of what was going on around her. Everything was going according to plan. Soon enough, they will break apart, and when they are divided, they will be easy prey. It got up close to her, until it seemed mere inches from her face, anticipation growing. Soon, very soon, it would have its way with her. The door opened, and a person was walking in. Acting on instinct, it left.

Fox entered the room after chiming the bell, but there was no answer. Krystal stirred, and looked behind her, seeing Fox walking in. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, an apologetic smile on his muzzle. Krystal smiled back.

"Not really," she replied, groggily. "I was in and out of it when you showed up."

"I can imagine. Not a whole lot is happening out there lately. How did the talk with Jim go?"

"Alright, I guess. He still blames himself for what happened,"

"I understand how he feels. All that power can go to your head. Do you think he's losing it?"

"I don't think so, not Jim. He's gotten a bit egotistical, even agreeing with what you were saying, but I don't think it will influence him too much."

"Alright." Fox looked out the viewport as he spoke. "The last thing we need is a renegade ultra being on our hands. If something like that _were_ to occur,"

"Fox, he's not a danger. He won't use his power like that, he never has. Not even when you were paranoid about him, and even took his brace away from him."

"I know. Has he mentioned why he has remained here for so long? I thought it was because he wouldn't leave your side." Krystal chuckled a bit.

"Well, I think that's the real reason, but the other reason, and excuse I think, is that since the Anglars' benefactors were never revealed, his superiors want him to remain in Lylat in case they ever do reveal themselves."

"I see. So they're still at large, then,"

"It would appear so. Who do you think is behind it?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. Maybe Jim has some idea?"

"I asked him. He said he didn't know either."

"I see." Fox looked at Krystal, then back out the viewport. "Listen, Krystal, I know that you have something going on between you and him. And, I want you to know that I don't want to come in between that."

"It's alright, Fox. He understands."

"I hope so. I still remember what he told me about the last person he had feelings for, and how it almost destroyed him."

"So do I."

"Is that why you're with him? Because you feel sorry for him?"

"No, it's not. I'm with him because…" Right then and there, she couldn't find the words. She wanted to say 'Because I want to be with him, because I love him,' but the words couldn't come. Instead, Fox just replied when she couldn't.

"It's alright. I know how you feel." But why? Why couldn't she say it. Because she just didn't want to? Because it would seem like a lie to say such a thing? But that's ridiculous. She does genuinely care for him. So why can't she admit it? "Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He turned to leave, and felt a hand on his wrist. He turned, and saw Krystal looking up at him.

"Could you stay, for just a little longer?" Fox knew that he had other things he needed to do. But somehow, he really wanted to be with her, especially since it seemed that she needed him.

"Of course." he said simply. And both just looked out the viewport.

In his room, Jim was trying to contact his superiors on M78. The data crystal floated in front of him, and then became a man-sized shimmering luminescence, and the image of his superior Zoffy filled it. The red and silver Warrior of Light had his medals shining on his chest and shoulders in the light of M78. "Have you anything new to report?" the commander of the Space Garrison asked.

"No, sir. After more than a week, no new activity nor clue has made itself known. I think whoever was aiding the Anglars probably left this galaxy, if not this realm altogether, before we could find them out."

"Hmmm, so it would seem," Zoffy pondered about this. "I want you to remain there for a little longer. If in your next report there is still no evidence, then I want you to head back to the Sol system for standby, and I will place the other Garrison members on alert."

"Of course, sir. Er, if I may be so bold?"

"What is it?"

"Why does this worry you, sir? If someone was helping them, then why does it really matter so much that you have to alert the entire garrison?" Zoffy thought for a moment, whether or not he should tell his subordinate. After all, this particular case _does_ concern him, in more ways than he thinks. However, if they should be wrong,

"That is need to know, member Zenith. Keep in touch."

"Yes, sir." Zoffy signed off, leaving Jim alone in the gloom.

Back on M78, Zoffy was hurrying along to the Space Garrison Command building. Hayata and Seven were right next to him as he walked. "So he has not found anything on the benefactors?" Hayata asked.

"None at all, at least not yet."

"Is Father and Mother of Ultra certain in their belief of who it is?"

"They seem certain enough."

"Then that is all the more reason why we should let Zenith know who it might be that helped cause the war. It would help speed the process up if he knew what to look for."

"And if we're wrong? We'd send him on a wild goose chase." Zoffy retorted. "I'm not going to send one of my subordinates after someone who is already be dead." When they reached the Command building, both Shodai and Seven stopped at the entrance while Zoffy went on ahead.

'But if we're right, then Lylat will be ground zero for hell being unleashed,' Hayata thought. Inside the Command building, Zoffy entered Father and Mother of Ultra's chambers. The bright golden luminescence of the room would've blinded any mortal being permanently, but the Ultra was able to enter it unscathed.

"Supreme Commanders," Zoffy said. Both Ultras turned to face him. Father of Ultra, who wore a flowing mantle and had curved horns adorning his head, looked at his second in command as he spoke in a deep voice.

"What have to report, Commander Zoffy?"

"Member Zenith has not been able to come into contact with the benefactors of the Anglar Blitz. No sign has been found of them."

"Hmm, that troubles me." Mother of Ultra, the female Ultra with the mantle and flowing hair coming from the sides of her head, looked at her husband.

"If he has not found them yet, then it could mean that they already left the galaxy."

"That's what he reported," Zoffy said. Father of Ultra looked at Zoffy.

"Have him remain in the Lylat system until you deem it fit. If he does not find anything new in his next report, then have him be put on standby and alert the Garrison."

"Yes, sir." Zoffy left the chamber of light as Father and Mother of Ultra looked back at the Gamma Screen.

"Ken, do you really think he survived?" Mother of Ultra asked.

"I don't know, Amy. I was certain he was killed in the Dark Realm, when Zenith and Krystal struck him down." They both looked on, as the skeletal visage of Gorzul looming over the a star system looking much like Lylat filled the shimmering view.


	11. Chapter 11

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 11

On a world with floating landmasses amid an endless expanse of space, a lone cloaked figure stood, watching a shimmering portal. The window revealed a human, the last of his kind, sitting alone in a dark room. _"Soon, Zenith. You will be tested against the overwhelming forces of darkness. And then you will know what hell is really like."_ The figure let loose a cackle that echoed through the lonely space.

Great Fox: It had been a couple of weeks since the funeral. And now, it seems like he doesn't even exist. As Krystal and Fox spend more time together, the more out of tune he seems to be with her. He's even starting to wonder if she even knows he's here half the time. Whenever he tries to visit her she says she's busy, but when Fox shows up she has all the time in the world. Everything that Amman has said, it appears, is coming to pass. He looks out the window and sees the two arwings fly side-by-side. He let a sigh escape from his throat. Getting up from his seat he walked out of his room and proceeded down the hall to the bridge. _"I told you that the longer you remain here, the more pain you'll subject yourself to,"_ came the familiar voice.

"It doesn't matter, Amman. I'm not going to believe that Krystal will blatantly ignore what it is that's between us,"

"_I never said she would. However, for the sake of the balance, she and Fox must be together. It's not a question of 'if', but 'when'," _Amman said.

"I still don't believe it," Jim said adamantly.

"_Believe it or not, it's up to you. However, the thing you refuse to believe in will get the better of you. I promise."_ With that, Amman's voice left him. Jim stopped briefly to think over what he said, then continued down the hallway to the bridge.

The Cloud Runner and Arwing II landed in the hangar bay of the Great Fox. Fox McCloud jumped out of his fighter and walked over towards the Cloud Runner, a broad grin on his face as he saw the canopy open. Krystal was laughing as she got out of her own ship. "That was _brilliant_!" she exclaimed. "I can't remember flying through Meteo like that." Fox chuckled as well as he replied.

"It's been almost forever since I've flown like that with anyone. I'd nearly forgotten how great you were behind the controls of an arwing," Krystal jumped down and playfully punched Fox on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe now that should jog your memory." Fox had a mock hurt look on his face as he rubbed his arm.

"Well you sure don't hit like a girl," he muttered. Krystal swung at him again.

"I heard that!" she said. Fox dodged the blow, but Krystal still kept swinging, laughing as she did so while Fox as well as she playfully attacked.

"Hey, take it easy! I bruise like a banana!" Fox said, blocking a strike.

"Oh, don't be a sissy, Fox!" Krystal retorted, still laughing. Fox caught her hand and brought her close to him, their bodies pressed against eachother and Krystal looked up at him, into his sea-green eyes while Fox looked into her emerald eyes. Both were lost in that moment, just caught in each other's gaze by some force that they were unable to explain nor cared to. Their noses were touching ever so gently as their lips closed in on eachother. Krystal closed her eyes and so did he with when their lips met, and then everything seemed to fall into oblivion around them. Nothing else existed except for them as they embraced one another. Their tails found eachother and wrapped about themselves as Fox and Krystal felt themselves melt within the kiss. It was only a moment that felt like an eternity before they broke away and looked at eachother. After everything that has happened, everything that both had gone through, this one moment seemed to almost wash it away. Reality seemed to be almost a blur as they looked up at one another, still feeling the rush of the kiss. Then, as if to shatter the moment, Jim's voice rang over the intercom.

"_Fox, Krystal, get up to the bridge fast! There's something you're going to want to see!" _Feeling the moment fleeting, they broke away from eachother and headed for the turbo lift. Krystal felt her cheeks flush and Fox felt hotter than usual as the lift headed right for the command head of the Great Fox. The door opened and the two stepped onto the bridge. Jim looked from the view screen at the couple, then turned back to it. On it was the image of a ship drifting through space. It looked like a freighter, but was in bad disrepair and looked rusted in some parts.

"What have we got?" Fox asked, heading to where Jim stood.

"Take a look. They just warped in not too long ago off our stern, just after you two got back. ROB and I tried hailing them, but they don't answer. And what's more they seem to be following us."

"Have you tried evasive?" Fox asked.

"ROB?"

"We have tried to twice to evade them, but the ships follows our movements," the machine replied to Jim's question.

"Then who are they?" Krystal asked.

"You tell me," Jim replied. Krystal noticed something in his tone, but couldn't quite place it.

"Try hailing them again," Fox said. Jim turned to one of the consoles and pressed a switch.

"Unknown vessel, this is the Great Fox. Please state your destination and business," two seconds went by, then another two, then another two without reply. "Unknown vessel, this is the Great Fox. Please state your destination and business," he repeated. Still no reply.

"Is there anyone onboard?" Fox asked.

"Sensors show life readings, but I was hoping Krystal could tell us something that they can't," Jim turned to the vixen as he said this, as did Fox. Krystal reached out with her mind towards the ship. She could feel out several life-forces there, but they seemed to be either dying, or in a coma. Either way it didn't sit very well with her.

"I can feel them, faintly, but they are there."

"Maybe they couldn't raise contact," Fox mused.

"That would be my assumption, the life-forces I felt were really faint, like they were on the brink of death."

"Could just mean they're in cryonic hibernation. Most crews on freighters have been known to do that," Fox replied. Jim turned to the vulpine.

"Well, it's your call. What do we do, captain?" he asked. Fox looked at Jim, then back at the ship.

"Let's prep the arwings and check it out. Either way, they may need our help."

As the three arwings neared the vessel, they could see the wires either floating freely or barely connected into ports where the hull was pitted and scorched, as though the ship were in a bad fight some time ago, while the rust indicated that it was old and in need of repair. Flying into the hangar did little to raise their spirits of the ship, since it looked just as bad as it did on the outside. Wires and cables hung down where they were not connected, tools and other items were littered about the floor of the hangar while blackened patches littered the walls. Jim got out of his Beetle, and looked around, inspecting one of the blackened spots on the walls. He found it to be charred, the carbon scoring coming off on his fingers. He found a rifle close to his feet. He picked it up and found the energy pack to be depleted. Fox went over to him. "What have you found?" he asked. He showed him the rifle.

"Whatever it was that happened here, these people did not give up without a fight," Jim looked around while Fox inspected the weapon. Krystal went along the wall, feeling it with her hand. Her sixth-sense told her that something was close by. The others saw her heading for the exit and followed. "What have you got Krystal?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, something," was all she could say. After heading down the hall, she stopped at a door, placing her hand on it. "It's here."

"What is?" Fox asked.

"I don't know, but something is," she replied. Jim opened it, and immediately a horrid stench filled the air that made them gag. It was like something had died and is rotting in a desert sun. However, what they found made their skin crawl; There were three of them, all looking like some sort of cocoon, or pupae. At least, that's what the humanoid-like things were. They were a sickly green in color with something oozing off of the surface. They were like an organic covering while the people, either standing and appearing to ward something off or were trying to escape, looked like they were frozen like statues. The casing was almost transparent, and Jim could see something move inside.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. Fox walked towards one of them and nudged it with his blaster. He nearly jumped back when he saw it twitch. Krystal put her hand on one, much to her revulsion, and felt with her mind. What she saw with her mind's eye repulsed her. It was something dark and vile, whatever it was that had infected these people. As she peered inside, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was also looking into her as well, looking into her memories and her heart. Frightened, she pulled her hand from it and backed away, clutching it to her chest while breathing heavily. Jim took notice and went to her, holding her shoulders while Fox saw this, and felt something well up, but only for a moment. "Are you alright?" Jim asked. Krystal shook her head and replied.

"I'm fine. It's just, I've never felt anything like this before," she looked up at Jim's worried face and chuckled. "I'm really alright." she said, getting out of his grip, but held onto her firmly. "Jim, what's wrong?" she asked. Krystal saw the shocked look on his face, and followed his gaze. She saw the cocooned person, and saw it tremble, and even move slightly. She was held in place more by shock than by his grip as the thing moved by itself. She felt a stirring as something was waking up, then the shell cracked. Fox heard the noise and looked over at the cocoon. The crack spider webbed from the head down to the legs, and split open at the back as some large slime-covered _thing_ emerged. Its back was hunched and had bony spikes protruding, its arms were large and dragged on the ground and ended in long four digits with a wicked looking claw on each. The legs were bowlegged, the knees bent as they tried to support the massive weight while a relatively small head sat on the shoulders, the face was like that of a feline's if the fur and some of the flesh were stripped away. The three were rooted to the spot as they saw the abomination get free from its cramped prison. It looked at Krystal and Jim, then let loose a loud screaming roar at them, saliva flying from its maw to land on their faces as they shut their eyes closed. When the scream ended, they looked at the thing and saw it raise an arm, its massive hand formed into a giant fist. Jim pushed Krystal away from him and towards Fox as he dove in the opposite direction, the fist slamming down on the slime-covered floor. However, the sole being was the least of their troubles: The other two cocoons started to tremble and crack.

"I think it's time to go," Fox said as they headed for the door. The first beast chases after them but slams into the door as the three shut it behind them. From behind, the things pound on the door, nearly breaking it in and leaving large dents in the metal as they try to break free. The three of them run hell-bent down the corridor, away from the pounding and horrible screaming.

"Jesus H. Christ! What the hell were those things!" Jim shouted as he panted.

"How the hell would we know?!" Fox retorted.

"Both of you, just shut up and run!" Krystal almost yelled. A door was at the end of the hallway and Jim opened it in post haste while the vulpines ran inside with Jim shutting the door and locking it, letting a sigh escape him. He found Krystal and Fox staring at something in the gloom.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked. He saw what it was that had their attention; at least a dozen more cocoons filled the room. "Aw, shit," he whispered.

"Let's try to go back the way we-" Krystal's sentence was cut off as something pounded on the heavy door, almost knocking it off of the hinges and leaving large dents in the metal.

"Any other suggestions?" Fox asked. Jim looked around, but saw only more cocoons, and what's worse they were starting to move.

"There!" Krystal shouted. A door was at the far end of the room, but a dozen hatching cocoons separated them and it. From behind, the door was starting to give way. A large claw broke through the gap and started to swing wildly. They had two choices now: Risk the door amid a dozen of hatching cocoons, or stay and face certain death. It was a no-brainer. Jim started to run amongst the cocoons, followed closely by Fox and Krystal. Jim reached the door and pulled it open with all of his might. Fox and Krystal were not far behind, but Krystal let out a yelp as she felt something grab her ankle. Jim and Fox looked back and saw Krystal on the floor, the newly-hatched clawed hand grabbing her leg. Jim pulled out his sidearm and fired at the hand, making it release her while Fox ran to help her up. Limping, she made it to the door and Jim shut it behind them, locking this one as well while the cries of the beasts filled the room behind. Krystal sat on the floor, outstretching her legs. Along the calf and shin were four wicked looking deep lacerations. The vixen hissed in pain when Fox gently touched them.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"It stings, like it was burned," she replied.

"Its claw was still covered in the fluid when it was hatched. Some of probably got into her wounds." Jim said after looking at her legs. Some of the fluid soaked into her flightsuit around her exposed leg, dampening the blue fur.

"That can't be good. We have to get out of here, now!" Jim nodded and brought his wrist to his heart, a red flash coming from his arm as the Spacium Brace appeared on his forearm. Just then, the door burst inward and knocked Jim off of his feet. Two of the beasts smashed through the frame and entered the room. Jim lied under a pile of rubble, unconscious. Fox got up and put himself between Krystal and the beasts, pulling out his sidearm and firing at them. The green bolts of energy struck them on the chest and head, making them squeal in pain and forcing them back, until one of them roared in a fury and charged at Fox. The vulpine was sent flying into the wall and was his vision went dark as unconsciousness took him. Krystal looked up as one of the beasts leered down at her, feeling fear well up in her heart.

"_ZENITH!"_ A bright red light surged from her left and slammed itself into the beast, sending it flying into a wall where it was embedded into the metal. Kneeling in front of her was Ultraman Zenith, he stood up and looked down, nodding at her while Krystal smiled up at him. A growling made him turn around and he barely avoided a punishing blow from the second beast. It swung again, but Zenith caught it in his grip and sent a kick to its midsection, making it stumble back, and a jump-kick sent it flying out the door. The beast that was stuck on the wall got itself free and lumbered towards Zenith. It pounded its chest like an ape, and charged at the red and silver Ultra just like one. However, Zenith leapt over the beast and it went head first into the other wall. It slumped to the floor with a stunned groan, and turned around in a daze. Zenith sent a Shredding Halo that decapitated the small head from the shoulders, making it fall to its knees and oozing whatever passed for its blood onto the floor. Zenith walked over to Krystal and knelt next to her, placing a hand over her legs. It glowed a soft red and was warm to the touch. After a moment he removed his hand, the wounds and infection were gone. She got up and walked on it a bit, the burning pain gone from her leg. With a nod, Zenith went over to Fox, who was just now coming to. He looked up and saw Zenith holding his hand out to him. He took it and was helped to his feet.

"'Bout time you joined the party," he said with a smirk. "I know how you like to make a grand entrance and all, but couldn't you do this, like say, _before_ everything tries to eat us?" Fox asked. Zenith shrugged.

"_Now where's the fun in that?"_ he asked with a chuckle. _"You know I love seeing your terrified faces when something bad happens,"_

"Uh-huh," Fox said. "Just get us out of here,"

"_No problem,"_ Zenith turned and headed out of the door, seeing the beast he had sent through was dead, its neck was snapped from the kick it received. _"This way," _he gestured towards one end of the hall. The others looked at him strangely. _"What?"_

"I meant like, teleport us out of here, maybe fly us out of here, something that, you know, does not _require_ us to walk through a ship filled with flesh-eating freaks waiting around every corner." Fox explained.

"_What, and leave our fighters here?"_

"Uh, I think we can live without a couple of arwings," Krystal said. "Just get us out of here!"

"_Alright, alright, don't be so pushy!" _Zenith replied. He brought his arms up to his face, forming an 'X', thinking _'Must be her time of the month again,'_ no sooner had that thought ran through his mind did he feel something whack him on the back of the head. He stumbled a couple of steps while Fox looked back, seeing her cheeks flushed red while looking rather agitated. Zenith whirled around, holding the back of his head. _"What the hell was that for?!"_ he asked.

"I heard that little thought of yours, you perverse freak!"

"_What thought was that, exactly?" _Zenith asked. Krystal let out a groan while Fox rolled his eyes, wondering if they even knew that they could be ripped to shreds at any given moment.

"That's _exactly_ what's wrong with you! You never think! If you did, you could have had us all out of here by now and we wouldn't be facing a life and death situation!"

"_So all of this is somehow my fault?"_ Zenith argued. _"I'm sorry, remind me again when I asked the people on board this ship to suddenly turn into mindless killing machines, 'cause I seem to have short-term memory loss!"_

"Ohh, I can't believe you! You think you're so superior to everyone because of your powers, and yet you constantly need to be pulled out of trouble because you act like an infant half the time!" Krystal shouted back. Fox kept his distance, watching the drama between them unfold like a bad sitcom.

"_Sure, says the damsel in distress! Who was it that not only saved you like not even five seconds ago, but also got rid of that nasty injury you had?!"_

"I can't believe I had to put up with you for the last couple of years!"

"_I'm surprised I've lasted this long with you! Plus, where would you be without me, huh? You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"_

"And you'd be dead if I didn't save your dumbass before all life on your world was wiped out!" Krystal shouted back. It took her a moment to realize what she had said, and why Zenith had gotten quiet all of a sudden. It was then that she realized that she had crossed the line with him. Even Fox looked surprise at the escalation it had taken. Zenith looked away, almost as if he were heartbroken. "Jim, I…I didn't mean for it to…"

"_Just save it,"_ he said glumly, cutting her off. He looked at her, and Krystal could tell that there was sadness behind those shining golden eyes. _"I know exactly what you meant,"_ he turned his back to her as he prepared his teleportation technique. _"I'll get us out of here, just hold on for a…"_ A great cry ripped from the air behind. They turned, and one of the beasts rushed past Fox and Krystal and slammed into Zenith, knocking him into the wall and knocking him out. It turned on the two vulpines. As it advanced on them, Krystal and Fox backed away, but a new sound from behind them made them turn to see a horde of the beasts heading for them, cutting them off. Zenith regained his consciousness and saw the predicament they were in. suddenly, a thought rushed through his mind, him seeing Fox and Krystal alone in the hangar, embracing eachother and Amman's words echoing through his head, and that maybe if Fox weren't around, then…Krystal turned his way, a look of worry on her face as the beast closed in on them. She pulled out her staff but it caught it as she swung at it. It pulled and Krystal was literally inches from the beast's faces, its hot breath making her gag as it growled. Fox whirled and focused his blaster on the beast, but unfortunately Krystal was in the way, he couldn't get a clear shot. At that moment, Zenith felt his fists clench and rose to his feet. The beast raised one of its clawed hands and threatened to bring it down on the helpless vixen. A blue and white ring of energy buzzed its way through the thing's arm, slicing the limb clean off. The severed limb fell to the floor while the beast screamed in agony, releasing Krystal and grabbing the stump it had on its shoulder. The vixen fell to the floor and looked up in time to see Zenith lift the beast up and throw it into the crowd. What happened was something none of them expected: Excited by the smell of blood from their brethren, the horde turned on the wounded beast and proceeded to tear it apart, even eating the torn pieces from the freshly-killed corpse. Fox was doing everything he could not to vomit, while Krystal felt her heart sink after seeing the gruesome display. Zenith grabbed her by the arm and yanked her gently. _"Come on, we need to get out of here!"_ Fox turned towards him and followed Zenith's lead with Krystal just behind. The hallway lead back to the hangar, but the horde was not far behind. Krystal and Fox jumped into their arwings while Zenith faced the oncoming horde. He brought his arms in front of his chest, forming an X before throwing his left one straight out from his left side while the right arm was tucked to his body. Blue energy crackled and formed a line from his right hand to his right as he gathered his Spacium energy. He brought his arms into a cross-shape and fired the Mega-Spacium Kousen, the cross-shaped blue and white ray of light struck the heart of the horde and incinerated them. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and saw the arwings leave the hangar. He flew outside of the hangar and increased his size to his full height. He reached inside the hangar and grabbed the Beetle and followed after the arwings. After he was close enough to the Great Fox, he let go of the Beetle, the customized arwing drifting slowly in space, but not enough to be of concern. He turned to the derelict freighter, and fired his Mega-Spacium Kousen, the ray destroying the ship in a brilliant flash of light. Zenith picked up the arwing and flew towards the hangar of the Great Fox, becoming a ball of red light. The ball entered the hangar and landed in the launch bay. The light dissipated and the Beetle was parked next to the Cloud Runner and the Arwing II, Jim standing next to his fighter. Krystal and Fox were standing next to the turbo lift, the vixen heading towards the human with a smile on her face. However, Jim walked past her, and Fox, and into the turbo lift. Krystal looked up, following the lift and turned to Fox, wearing a puzzled expression while Fox only shrugged.

In his room, Jim was gathering his belongings into his rucksack and bags. Krystal knocked on the door, but he ignored it. Krystal opened the door and saw him packing everything away. "Jim, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked dryly. "I'm not wanted here anymore," he shoved something into a duffel bag and threw it on the bed.

"Look, about what I said, I never meant for it to come out like that. I'm sorry." Jim looked at her, and saw the look on her face, but resumed his packing.

"This isn't about that,"

"Then what is it about? Tell me, help me to understand and maybe I can help you."

"Help me?" he asked incredulously, turning around to face her.

"Yes, help. Please, just let me know what's bothering you instead of running from it."

"The only thing I'm running from is progress," he said, turning back to his duffel bags. "God, he was right all along," he muttered.

"Who was right? Jim, please tell me!" At that moment he whirled and grabbed Krystal by the shoulders, shoving her back while a look of rage was on his face, and yet he also seemed close to tears.

"You want me to tell you?!" he shouted. "Fine, I'll _show _you!" He put his hand on her head and went back to a few hours ago, before they stepped onto the derelict ship. And what he remembered, she saw as well. He was standing over one of the consoles while the image of the ship came into view. ROB reported that the ship had warped in. "I'll see if I can't find Fox and Krystal," The small monitor switched from image to image as he went through the feeds of the security cameras. He settled on the one in the hangar, seeing them embrace and sharing a kiss. At that moment, Jim felt his fists clench and his breathing got heavier. Inside, he felt something breaking while the same voice repeated in his head in a mocking tone. Krystal was brought back to the present. Jim removed his hand from her face and stepped back. Krystal could see the tears starting to form in his eyes, while Krystal was speechless as what she had seen. "And that's not all. I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with him," he looked away, unable to look at her. "I guess it was just meant to be…"

"Jim, you…" The human looked at her, the tears starting to flow down now. "Please, it isn't what you think,"

"Oh, isn't it?" he asked. "Then please, for God's sake, enlighten me. Please tell me just what it is that's happening." Krystal tried to explain, but the words that she wanted to say just wouldn't come out. She wanted to say that she loved him, and Fox as well, that it was all a misunderstanding, that it was nothing, but couldn't. If she did, then she'd be denying what she was feeling for Fox, something she couldn't do. Jim just shook his head in sadness and turned back to his packing. "I have to leave."

"No you don't. Please, you don't have to do this. We can talk with Fox, we can work something out."

"No we can't."

"But why?!" she shouted. "Why can't I have both of you?" Jim turned to look at Krystal. She had tears of her own forming in her eyes now.

"Because it's not supposed to work that way. It's either me, or Fox. And the decision has been made."

"No! I chose someone and it was you!" she said. "Please, you can't leave…"

"Do you want him?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" Krystal asked.

"Do you want him?" Krystal wanted to say what he wanted, but what came out instead was a rather quiet "Yes," tears coming down her face as she sobbed gently. She had never before felt like everything was out of her control. She felt like she chose her soul mate, but then everything changed in just a few short weeks. Everything that has happened over the past year and a half was like a distant memory, and all she could see was the potential future she had with Fox, and it was out of her control. With a heavy sigh, he replied: "If you want him, I won't stop you." Krystal was sure she had heard that from somewhere before, a sense of déjà vu coming over her. With his things packed, the human headed out of the door. The vixen followed him but the turbo lift shut in her face just as she was about to enter it. As the lift's door opened, Jim headed for his Beetle and the lift headed back up. He had reached the fighter and was climbing into the canopy when Krystal called his name. He looked back and saw the vixen running after him, tears coming down her face.

"Please! Don't go!" The human saw the pained look on her, and wanted to stay, but Amman's words echoed through his head.

"I have to," he said softly. He got in and the engine started up, the blue plasma flame burning brightly. The modified arwing lifted from its mooring and headed out of the forcefield while Krystal slumped to her knees, the tears falling to the floor as she felt something inside her break. Something that, no matter how much time passes by, will never heal.


	12. Chapter 12

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 12

The Settlement, Alaska: The room was empty, as were the rest of the rooms in the housing that he called home. All empty, except for him. For weeks, he lived in the empty home amid the full housings on his home world, the Cornerian colonists have been settling down nicely in their new home. The only one who was truly lonely was him. Often he would go out on patrols and safeguard the area, and would visit Lylat, but he would only be there briefly, no longer than a few hours as he checked over the system. He looked out the window and saw the dark gray clouds over the treetops of the forest outside, threatening rain. It was in the middle of summer now, the trees having full green leaves on their branches and the animals were livelier than ever. It turns out the culprit who had been bothering Michael and his family was a curious wolverine. And yet, he could not find the humor in it. Too much had happened to him to really see the joys in life that he used to. He heard a knock on the door, and a familiar high-pitched voice accompanied it. "Jim? It's Slippy. Look, uhm, I know that you're still torn up about Krystal, and, well, I know it might not be the best time for it, but you got a letter from her. I just…thought you should know." After that, he heard footsteps recede from the door. He looked from the back of his recliner and saw a white envelope at the foot of his door. He got up and walked to the door and picked up the piece of paper. He opened it, and read the hand-written letter inside.

"_James_

_I know that things have ended badly between us, but I want you to know that I hold no ill will towards you. That said, Fox and I are getting married in a week. I would like for you to attend, so we can try to patch things up as best we can between us. I would like to see the man who I fought side-by-side with for the past couple of years on my wedding day, watching me come down the aisle and me seeing his smiling face. It would mean the world to me if you came._

_Love, Krystal"_

Jim crumpled the letter and threw it against the wall, along with the envelope. He walked back to his recliner and sat back down, a sigh escaping his throat as the contents of the letter was processed through his mind, while the figments of memory from his past also surfaced. How she and Fox were often portrayed to be together, how they had a son, how they lived happily married till the time they died. He knew that Fox and Krystal were supposed to be together, and yet Fara was already in Fox's life, until she was taken from them by the Emperor Anglar, after he was mutated by his benefactor(whom he had yet to find and identify), and then everything went south for him. "Should I go?" he asked.

"_Do you want to cause yourself anymore pain?"_ a familiar voice asked. He looked next to himself and saw Amman standing there, a sad smile on his white-bearded face while his hands were held together. Jim looked away.

"Not really. But she'd really like it if I showed up," he said.

"_It's your decision. I can't make the choice for you," _Amman replied. Jim thought for a moment, then made his decision.

"Alright. I'll go." Amman nodded in approval.

"_I'm sure you're making the right choice," _he said. Jim stood up and walked towards the window, seeing some beams of light from the sun cut through the gray clouds like knives to shine down on the forest below. For some reason, every time he saw this familiar phenomenon, he felt a little better inside. He should try to patch things up between him and her. After all, it's not like she stopped caring about him, right? _"But, before you go to Corneria, there is something that you must do first."_ Amman said. Jim looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's that?"

"_First, tell Slippy and Amanda that you're going to Corneria for the wedding. Then, I want you to head for a place. It's a little out of the way, in fact it's right here on Earth, but it's imperative that you go there."_

"Where on Earth is it?" Jim asked.

"_Oh, nowhere special, just in the in the heart of Alaska," _Amman replied nonchalantly.

"What's in the heart of Alaska? There's nothing there but overgrown forest and ruins," Jim replied.

"_I know, I know. But there's something there that you must do, before you do anything else, trust me."_ Jim thought for a moment, then replied.

"Alright. I'll tell Slippy, then head for the heart of Alaska." He walked out of the door, while Amman remained, a sad expression crossing his features.

'_I'm sorry for what it is that I must do,'_ he thought before vanishing.

Corneria: Everything was going by smoothly. The wedding plans had been set, the invitations sent out, and responses were coming in rapidly. They had already picked out where the wedding was to be held; In front of the temple on Sauria. For some reason, it felt right to hold it there. Fox was in his room in the motel, trying on his dress-uniform that Peppy had specially made for him, complete with the medals he had won during the Lylat Wars, Saurian Crisis and Aparoid Invasion. And now, he had a new one for the Aparoid Blitz. Whenever he saw it, he can't help but think about Fara, and how she died, and that, just maybe, this might be doing an injustice to her and her memory. But it felt so right to be with Krystal, like fate had wanted them to be together all along. A knock came from the door, and a familiar-looking avian head poked through. "Hey Fox," Falco said. "You just got a message from Slippy on Earth,"

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said that not only will he and Amanda be there, but Jim as well." Fox turned to look at Falco.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, surprised.

"I just got the message, not even ten seconds ago. I still have it on my PAD if you wanna look at it," Fox took the PAD from the avian and looked over the note Slippy sent. His eyes went wide for a moment when he read that the human would attend.

"Well how about that," he said quietly.

"I know, right? To think he's attend the wedding to the guy who stole his girlfriend," Falco said with a chuckle, then shut his beak when Fox gave him a hard stare.

"Has Krystal read this yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Want me to forward it to Lucy so she'll give it to her?"

"Yeah, sure." Fox said. Falco turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, nice duds there, lover boy,"

"Thanks," Fox said. "Peppy had these specially made for me,"

"Yeah, I can tell," Falco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Really?! He said he'll come?" Krystal asked. In another part of the grand motel, she wore a blue dress with her silver tiara and emerald gem. She was just picking looking at a couple of wedding dresses, given to her from Mrs. Phoenix and even Peppy, saying that the dress was the same one his late wife wore. Both were stunning white with different laces set in intricate designs to make them unique from eachother while looking similar. In the midst of picking one out, Lucy came in and had given her the news that Jim would be arriving.

"That's what the note said that Falco gave me," she replied. Krystal took the PAD from her and read it, her heart feeling like it had a burden lifted from it. She asked him, in a personal letter, to attend rather than send out an invitation like Fox had done to the rest, and it seems to have worked. She hoped that it would work, and it looks like it had just paid off. She smiled as she handed it back to Lucy. The hare left the room while Krystal went back to the wedding dresses hanging in front of the closet. She felt like smiling even more now, knowing that her close friend would be attending, and hopefully can even set things right between them. It's the least she could do for the person she felt so strongly for, before she realized her affections for Fox were even stronger.

Earth, heart of Alaska: The heart of Alaska was once a state park, about the size of the state of Texas. It was here that Jim, in his Ultra form, floated to the forest floor. The red and silver Ultra being looked up and saw possibly the largest tree he had ever seen. It towered all of the others and looked to be more suited in the tropics than in the colder climates. He walked up to it, and placed a silvery hand on the trunk, feeling the bark on his hand. It felt very old, must have been around for centuries to get this big, he thought. Just then, he felt something slam into him from the side, knocking him away from the tree and into another one, knocking some of the bark off. He slid to the ground on his side and painfully got up, holding his left side as it hurt to breathe. He felt the same thing smash him against another tree, the back of his skull exploding with pain as darkness swam in his vision. He shook his head to clear it, only for the same unseen force to take hold of him like a vice and hold him suspended in the air, like a giant fist threatening to crush the life out of him. It squeezed, then dropped him. Coughing like mad, Jim powered down to his human form and tried to stand up, unable to do so due to the pain he felt. He heard laughter amongst the trees and looked up suddenly, turning his head this way and that, trying to find the source of the laughter. "Who are you?" he asked in a painful wheeze. "Show yourself!"

"_Oh, no need to strain yourself,"_ came the mocking voice. _"I wouldn't want you to keel over before you've realized the truth,"_

"What truth?" he asked. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded. The voice chuckled.

"_Look behind you,"_ Jim turned and saw a cloaked figure walk out from behind the tree line. Feeling the pain wear down to a dull throb, he stood up again and pointed at the new figure.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_I am the one who is to bring about your end. I am the one you faced before, but have returned to seek my revenge,"_

"Returned," Jim mused. Then, it hit him. "Gorzul," he whispered. The figure laughed.

"_Not exactly. True, Gorzul and I are close friends, but I am something much worse!" _The figure threw off its hood and revealed a face that made Jim gasp in shock. He had seen that face before, once when he fought against Gorzul when he tried to take over the universe with his army from the Dark Realm. It was the same face that belonged to the same person who released it from its prison years ago, and Andross laughed when he saw the look on Jim's face. "I see that my appearance startles you," the simian said. "Did you think that you'd be rid of me?"

"But how? Gorzul absorbed you when he took back control from you. You should've died when he did!" Andross laughed. The simian face looked like Andross's, but was younger, like he was just entering his thirties, rather than the aged mad scientist and dictator who tried to take over Lylat three times in the past. The gray hair was no longer so gray and was snow white, his liver spots and wrinkles gone, replaced with youthfulness and a strong deep voice replaced the aged one he had.

"It's true that Gorzul managed to absorb me, and in doing so we became one. However, just before he died when the final blow was struck, I was able to throw myself from its body before it met its end. After you sealed the Dark Realm, I wondered about it, rendered once more as a spirit-like being, completely devoid of power. However, it is there that I found a _new_ power. The Dark Realm filled my being with a strength I never knew, and I became strong once more. It reinvigorated me, and gave me back the years that I had lost decades ago. Truly, this power was so much more than that of anything in this universe, even more than the Krazoa Spirits, and there's more," Andross floated above the ground and circled around Jim. "The Dark Breed had been rendered leaderless, thanks to you. However, with my newfound power, I was able to _give_ them a new leader: Me. I told them that _you_ killed their creator, _you _killed the one who fathered them all."

"Fathered?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Gorzul wasn't just some one-dimensional demon. He was the maker of the Dark Realm, and created the Dark Breed, and all those who dwelled in his world. To them, he was God. And you killed him. You killed their God, and upon their realizing this, they were _more_ than willing to come under my wing to spill your blood upon their claws. However, I needed a little help, and that is where _he_ came in."

"Who?" Jim asked. He heard a twig snap, and turned around to see Amman standing there, wearing a saddened expression on his bearded face.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I had no choice, you see."

"Amman, no," Jim whispered in a hushed tone. "You-you're in league with _him_?!" he shouted.

"I had to put things right!" Amman shouted back. "It was never supposed to be this way!" The oldster looked close to tears as he held his head in a hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you see?" he asked. "You're being alive is going against fate. You were supposed to have died in that hospital. But then, that Ultra showed up and you were saved, setting fate off balance and starting a chain reaction. Fara was born when she was supposed to be stillborn, and then she and Fox grew up together and got close, even close enough to want to marry one another, and this was before Krystal came into his life! Your salvation at birth, has upset the balance of this Realm, and I have failed in my duties as its steward," he looked like he was going to weep right then and there. "I figured that you'd be dead at the hands of Gorzul when you faced him, but you defeated him. So, I had to set things right before it got out of hand."

"So, it was you who had been helping Andross in getting those Dark Breed into Lylat. You opened the doorway from the Dark Realm to this Realm," Jim said, his voice was a growl as he put the pieces together. "You're the reason why Fara died!" He lunged at Amman, who threw up is arms to ward off the wild attack and Jim was frozen in the air and flung back to the ground, restrained by an unseen force as he tried to rise. He cast a hate-filled glare at Amman. "You had Fara killed, just so you could play God and have Krystal and Fox come together,"

"I had no choice! Fate had to be in balance, otherwise everything would be thrown into chaos! You were never supposed to become so close to Krystal. Why, she even contemplated marrying you!"

"What?" Jim asked.

"And when that happened, Fara and Fox would have come together, and then…nothing. The future beyond that is as blank as a brick wall to me."

"That's because we _chose_ to be together," Jim retorted. "What happened beyond that would have happened because we _chose _for it to happen. Since when does seeing the future gave you the right to play God?" he asked.

"Chose?!" Amman asked incredulously. "You chose to be together, and went against fate. Well, let me show you something interesting!" With a wave of his hand, the forest seemed to fall away, leaving nothing but those three in an empty expanse of blackness while they stood on a white space. Jim looked down and saw the glowing white surface, while the space above him was nothing but black, like pure Onyx. Amman stood in front of him while Andross floated to his right. "Since I was left to be this Realm's caretaker, I know everything that is going to happen." Amman replied "And what's more, I can see things in alternate timelines. Here, have a look for yourself," Amman waved his arm again, and dozens of spheres of glowing light, each no bigger than a baseball, winked into being. He touched the closest one to him. It was warm to the touch and as light as a feather, and he lifted it up to his face. Inside, he saw Fox and Krystal. The vixen was still clad in her Cerinian attire and they were both embracing one another. The image shifted, and it showed Fox and Krystal standing over a crib, tiny blue hands reaching out of it towards the smiling couple. He let the image float out of his hand.

"So what? This is just one…"

"Exactly! Just one. There are literally dozens, _hundreds_ of timelines where the end result is the same for them: Either they stay together and be happy, or they fall apart, while the rest of their lives fall apart with them," Amman gestured to all around him. "Go on, take a look for yourself. You will see that what I'm telling you is the truth." Jim looked at another ball and grabbed it. He looked into it, and saw Fox and Krystal were in their arwings, flying around Venom while a large simian head that looked disturbingly like Andross and a fleet of ships closed in on them. He let it float from his hand and took another one. This one was different; It was still Fox and Krystal, only there was a blue kit in between them, who looked a lot like Krystal. He grabbed another one, this one drastically different: Fox sent Krystal away, and she joined the Cornerian Army as a pilot, indicated by the green uniform that she wore. Then, she was in her fighter, and it got shot down by an enemy fighter. He grabbed another one, this one shows Krystal as a bounty hunter. Another one, this one showed Fox as a racer in a Grand Prix-type race in an vehicle that resembled an arwing without any wings. Another one, this one showed Krystal, Lucy, Katt, Amanda and even Fara celebrating with Fox and the others. Another one, another one, another one, they were all the same. Each one was different, and yet the same: Either Fox and Krystal get together, or they live separately and lonely. Jim felt his arms go limp as his shoulders slumped and hung his head in defeat. Amman seemed approving of this. "Now, do you see?" he asked. Jim turned to look at him. "There is no room, for _anyone_ like you, in their lives." Jim looked away, unwilling to accept it. "I know that you think she loves you, but given time, she will forget about you," Jim's head snapped up as he looked at Amman. "And, if you truly love her, you will let her go." He was on the brink of tears as Amman said this.

"Ca-can I at least say goodbye to her?" he asked, his voice trembled slightly as he spoke. Amman nodded solemnly. With a wave of his arm, The empty expanse was replaced with the forests of his native homeland, and he stood once more in front of the great tree. Jim looked to Amman.

"You know, of course, that she will forget all about you?" he said. Jim nodded, then turned to Andross.

"Well what about him?" he asked. "Do you also know that Andross is planning to kill them as well? Right after he's done with me, he's going to head to Lylat with an army from Hell."

"I know. However, that is also the will of fate." Amman said calmly. Jim's jaw went slack.

"Wha-what?"

"I have seen the future, and seen the fate of those here. It is their destiny that Andross rule."

"You can't be serious!" Jim yelled. "Just because you've seen a possible future you're going to let it happen?!"

"It is _the_ future!" Amman shouted back. "It is the future that has been set, and will now come to pass."

"No, Amman, it won't." To Amman's surprise, Jim stood up, his expression one of determination and anger. "I won't let that happen!" Jim raised his Spacium Brace to his heart, the object flashing red once, then threw his arms out from his sides like a cross. _"GAIIYYOOO!"_ A bright red flash lit up the area, and Amman had to shield his eyes from the bright glare while Andross looked on, a smile on his simian face. In the brilliant light, Jim turned from a human to his Ultra form in seconds. When the light died down, he looked at Amman. _"I'm not going to let Andross have his way here, not if it means letting Krystal and Fox get killed!"_ He turned to Andross and fired a Shredding Halo at him. The simian merely smiled and swatted the white ring away like it was a Frisbee. Zenith grunted and got back into his combat stance. However, that was when the Earth rumbled. Zenith looked around while Amman was thrown to the ground. Suddenly, twenty yards in front of him I the forest, something erupted: It was massive, standing at least sixty meters in height. It had a long, serpent-like neck attached to a large body while a whip-like tail came from behind. Its body was like a skeleton on the outside, it had literally bones as black as midnight covering its body neck and tail, while large limbs were attached to the body of the thing. Its arms were somewhat thin, compared to the massive claws it had as the three digit paws touched the ground. Its legs were bent to support the weight, while muscles bulged underneath the bones. The head was grotesque. It was like a human's head with the nose and lips gone, leaving just the teeth and jaws while two pits were set in the black face. The eyes were like slits that faintly glowed purple. Its mouth opened and rumbling sound came from it, like gravel being turned to dust while a volcano erupted in the distance. The horror looked down at the three figures while Andross laughed like a madman and Amman looked up in terror at the thing.

"Say hello to your executioner, Zenith. This, is what is known as a High Born, among the Dark Breed."

"_High Born?" _Zenith asked, looking at Andross then back at the monstrosity.

"Correct. The High Born are revered in the Dark Realm, and are considered to be the ultimate form of life in that universe. They are the pinnacle of all life: Able to adapt to any environment, extremely difficult to even injure, and that much more harder to destroy. They are the _perfect_ weapons," Andross put an emphasis on the word perfect as that High Born bellowed again. "Face it Zenith, there is no way for you to defeat it. Even if you had Star Fox backing you like they used to, all they'd do is watch you die!" Zenith looked at Andross again and saw the smile he had. "Face it, and die. Leave, and live. It is your choice." Zenith kept his gaze on the High Born, and made his decision a moment later: He ran at the thing and leapt into the air and became a ball of red light. Andross laughed at the spectacle while Amman looked on nervously. The red ball of light swelled until it became a fourty meter tall being. Ultraman Zenith stood in front of the monstrosity. The High Born screamed at the challenger, then a voice like an earthquake came from the voice that made Zenith shudder as it spoke:

"_Uruturaman…Zenith…"_ The High Born reared its neck like a cobra ready to strike, then lunged forward. Zenith twisted his body to one side and wrapped an arm around the neck, in the middle between the head and the shoulders. However, the High Born swung its body, taking the neck with it and swung Zenith around. After a couple of rotations, Zenith's grip loosened and he was sent flying to the ground. Landing on his back, he recovered and faced the High Born again as it hissed at him. He sent a Shredding Halo, but the neck twisted and the Halo missed. However, the energy ring turned around and sliced the side of the neck, making the High Born squeal in pain as black ichor oozed from the wound. However, in seconds the wound healed itself, not even a scar remained on the bone-like structure. Zenith grunted in surprise when he saw this and went into his combat stance again. The High Born charged at him and Zenith grappled with his opponent. The Ultra tried to swing his opponent around, but the High Born sung him around instead, and swung one of the massive claws at him, striking his back. The claws cut a deep gash into his silvery hide and made him cry out in pain while light seeped from his wound and wafted from him like a vapor. Zenith turned around and tried to stand, but the burning pain from his wound brought him down to a knee once more. He looked at the claws, and saw the same type of black ichor coated on them. The claws were poisonous. Grunting with effort, Zenith stood up once more, driving the pain from his mind as he focused on his opponent. The High Born roared again as it challenged Zenith to attack, which the wounded Warrior of Light was all to happy to oblige. He ran and jumped, landing his foot underneath the chin of the head. The High Born stumbled back from the blow while Zenith executed a spin-kick to its main body. The blow was enough to send it stumbling to its right, and an uppercut to its chin made the head fly back, almost completely back. However, the High Born recovered in time to get a haymaker in its face. The blow nearly cracked the skull-like covering on its face, but it did send the head back again, only for it to swing back and hit Zenith in the body, making him stumble back to a knee. The High Born pressed its advantage and followed up with an uppercut of one of its massive claws, making Zenith fly back several hundred meters. Zenith stood back up, albeit painfully, the poison coursing through his body slowing his reactions down while his system tried to fight its effects. His warning light was flashing now, and his body felt more sluggish, heavier and unresponsive, a side-effect of the poison and a sign of his depleting energy. He had to end this, here and now. He gathered energy into his being as his arms were raised in the air, the hands touching while golden light and particles gathered into his flashing warning light. He swung his arms down and brought the hands to his warning light, the tips barely touching the metal casing. Then he swung his left arm outward while the right arm was bent upward at the elbow.

"_MEGANIUMMU…"_ The particles of light were finally gathered and his warning light flashed gold.

"_KOUSEN!"_ He brought his left arm to his right elbow, the hand clenched into a fist as it met the joint where forearm met the elbow, and a golden ray of light erupted from his right arm, along the edge of his forearm. The golden ray of light struck the High Born in the chest, making it double back while miniature explosions blossomed on its body where the ray hit. Zenith kept his Meganium Kousen up as long as he could, inflicting damage to the High Born. Finally, the ray died and Zenith fell to a knee, his warning light flashing faster and faster. The High Born had pieces of its armor burnt off, exposing flesh underneath. However, the skeletal armor grew back as the black ichor that passed for its blood dripped from its multiple wounds. The burnt flesh and bone healed in moments as the thing moved towards Zenith. The Warrior of Light tried to stand once more, but his energy was almost gone. He had nothing left to fight with. The maw of the High Born opened, and a thick, black spray spewed from it. It coated Zenith as he tried to get away from it, but it was hopeless. He tried to stand once more, but fell to a knee again as he reached out a hand to the High Born, trying desperately to fight back before his vision swam and everything went black from the choking stuff. Zenith knelt as a black statue, the fluid hardening like stone, and becoming a Onyx-like substance as it dried over his body. He was almost featureless now, only minute signs and patterns underneath the substance were barely distinguishable. Andross laughed long and hard at the sight, while Amman said nothing, only looking on at what he felt he had brought to pass.

"Is this what you saw in the future, old man?" Andross asked. Amman looked at him, then back at the statue of Zenith. He couldn't say anything. The High Born looked like it was laughing as well as it turned to Andross. "Well done, High Born. Now, return to the belly of the Earth, until I call you again." The High Born nodded and buried itself in the earth, kicking up mounds of soil and trees as it dug deeper and deeper. "Now, with Zenith out of the way, taking out the Star Fox team with my newfound power will be all too easy! I only fear I won't be able to enjoy the entertainment as much as I would like, but it would have to suffice. After all, I still have to take over the system after I do away with them, and then the universe will be mine to control." Amman wanted to say something, say that he was wrong, but this is the future that he had seen, and who was he to defy the will of fate?

He was in a dark place, falling endlessly as his touch with reality was lost. He couldn't open his eyes. He was too tired to care. All he could do was fall into the emptiness. He slowed, then stopped. He even felt something solid beneath his feet. He opened his eyes and what he saw made his eye grow wide: It looked like another world entirely, where floating landmasses amid a bright landscape of a never ending sunset hung in the air, like islands in the sky. He crept to the edge of the landmass he was standing on and looked over the edge. He saw nothing more than the same bright background. "What kind of world is this?" he asked aloud.

"_This is my world," _He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked. From behind him stepped a cloaked figure. He turned, and saw him standing there. "Who are you?" he asked. As if to answer, the figure reached for the cloak and flung it off of him, and what he saw next made his breath catch in his throat: Standing before him was a caped figure, silver with purple thrown in to act as a covering here and there. His head was most unique, in that it looked like it was bearded, yet mask-like, with red ovals where the eyes should be, and the top of the head was a grand crest with a red jewel atop it. His hands had silver gloves, while his boots were the same, each had a silver fur-type fringe. His chest and abdomen had three red jewels going up while a symbol of some type was just below the first red jewel, right on the abdomen. "You-you're" he started. The being looked away briefly, his arms crossed as he spoke.

"_I am the one who can make the impossible happen, the ultimate super being. I have many names across the endless realms of the Cross Roads, but the one that most know me is…Ultraman King." _The being looked at him as he said his name. _"And I must say that you have done rather well as of late, Ultraman Jim."_ Jim stood there, his jaw slack as the ruler of the Ultra race, the real ruler of the Land of Light, addressed him.

"But…how did_…" _Jim started. "How did I…get here?" he asked.

"_I brought your spirit body here from your physical body to save you."_

"But why?"

"_Because there are still some things that you need to know. What Amman has told you, is only half true."_

"Half true?" Jim asked. "But, he showed me. He showed me the alternate timelines. He's shown me that in every one of them, one or the other will play out the same way. That there is no change." King sounded amused as he responded.

"_And do you believe him?"_

"Do I believe him? He only showed me that my being with Krystal was impossible! It was never meant to be!" Jim was on the verge of tears as he spoke. "What we had…what was between us…wasn't even supposed to exist," his head dropped as he spoke while the tears fell from his face

"_And yet, it did."_ Jim looked up at King's comment. _"It existed, and it still exists. Krystal still wants you in her life."_ Jim shook his head

"No she doesn't. She wants Fox, that's all."

"_And that, is part of the half-truth. Would you like to know everything?"_

"What do you mean by everything?" he asked. Behind King, a circle of light appeared and King stepped back into it.

"_If you wish to know everything, then step into the light. That's all you have to do," _his voice echoed. At first, Jim was hesitant, then he stepped forward, into the light.


	13. Chapter 13

(I'd like to thank lanceXstorm5 for allowing me to use his character and reference his story. Star Fox belongs to Nintendo; Ultraman Belongs to Tsubaraya Pro.; Clouse belongs to lanceXstorm5)

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Chapter 13

Corneria, a week from Fox and Krystal's wedding: The time was drawing nearer, and Krystal felt both excited and nervous all at once. As she looked at the wedding dress she picked, she couldn't help but feel that it might not be the right one. Should she have gone with the one Peppy chose for her, or should she stick with Mrs. Phoenix's choice? She felt it odd that she would wear it, considering what the poor woman went through, or her family for that matter. However, the thought of being with Fox fills her heart with warmth, and a sense of belonging. She couldn't wait for the day to come. That said, she was worried about Jim. He had said that he would be there, but where was he? Slippy and Amanda arrived almost immediately after they sent the message almost a day ago. She waited at the spaceport for hours after they had arrived, wanting to spend some quality time with him, hopefully makeup with him. But he never showed. Slippy and Amanda were at a loss, saying that he would be here, but had to take care of something first. Maybe it was just the pre-wedding jitters that was getting to her, she thought. He still has a week left to make it, maybe he'll show at the last minute. Suddenly, it hit her like a lightning bolt. A feeling she couldn't explain, but felt like something inside of her died. She stumbled forward while holding her head in her hand while she groaned, bumping into the closet that held her wedding dress and knocking it over. She stumbled to the window, still holding her head as it swam, the sensation so strong. It felt like somebody was either in terrible pain or had just "Died?" she asked aloud. She looked out the window and into the sky, seeing the moon in the daylight, but beyond that. "James…" she whispered. "No," with that, she turned and almost ran out of her room. She nearly ran into Amanda and Lucy, but didn't stop there.

"Krystal, where are you going?" Lucy asked. Krystal didn't answer, but the hare saw the look on her face just before she ran past. She ran down the other end of the hall after Krystal.

"Where are _you_ going?" Amanda asked.

"To see where she's going!" Lucy replied. Amanda pondered for a moment.

"Fox should be told about this," she said to herself. She ran towards Fox's room as fast as her legs could carry her. She swung the door open as Fox was trying on his dress uniform. He whirled at the sudden noise of the door hitting the wall and nearly jumped.

"Amanda?! What the hell…"

"It's Krystal!" the amphibian said, cutting Fox off. This made the vulpine walk towards the amphibian in alarm.

"Krystal? Is she alright?!"

"I don't know! She just bolted out of her room and Lucy is following her!"

"Show me!" Both frog and fox followed after the hare and vixen. Falco watched from the other end of the hall, his curiosity piqued. He brought up his communicator and keyed Slippy's frequency.

"Hey, Slip. Something's going down and I think we should head for the arwings."

"Why?" the amphibian asked.

"Because Fox and the others are headed for them," he replied. He headed for the place where he parked his.

At first, there was nothing. Then, something began to light up the black void that he was in. A bright light in the center of the void, seemingly far away but either he was closing in on it at a rapid pace, or it was coming to him. Either way, he still heard Ultraman King's voice. _"Once, you believed in a simple truth: That we are born with two choices. We can either follow the destiny that has been laid before us, or carve one out with our two hands." _The bright center was still closing in on him, and he had to momentarily shield his eyes from the brilliance. When he lowered them after a moment, he saw that he was in a different place, a different world. It looked like the one that Amman had shown him when he showed the different timelines in this Realm. As he looked around, he found Ultraman King standing not too far away from him, his arms folded against his chest. _"What Amman has shown you is only a miniscule part of the infinite timelines. Time and Space coexist, and just as Space is infinite, so to is Time." _Jim looked around, and saw pinpoints of light start to form around them, like stars coming out at nightfall. Slowly, the pinpoints began to grow. Ultraman King raised his arms up, making his cape flow back from the gesture. _"Now, gaze upon the face of Eternity!"_ The lights became the same baseball-sized windows that Amman used to show Jim the different timelines, only instead of hundreds, it looked like hundreds of thousands, _millions_ even, of different timelines, different choices, different possibilities. He picked one up, this one had Fox and Fara married, and having children of their own. He picked up another one, this one having Krystal married to another Cerinian, her homeworld still intact. Another one, Krystal and Falco are going steady, even contemplating marriage. Another one, it was Slippy and Krystal together. Another one, Krystal didn't even exist, much to Jim's dismay. He picked up another one, this one was Fox born as a girl, and not a boy. Another one, Fox's parents were still alive and Fox's father was still leader of Star Fox. Another one, another possibility. And so it went. Jim picked up each orb and saw in each one a different possibility, a different reality. Jim looked around once more, seeing the different orbs taking up the space around them.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," a new voice said. Jim whirled and found the source, and his eyebrows raised in surprise while Ultraman King chuckled. This newcomer was an aged man, bald and had a white beard that reached his waist while he wore a brown robe and had a walking stick to support himself as he walked towards them. "Once you accept that nothing is impossible, anything can, and will, happen." He stopped in front of a puzzled Jim while King chuckled again.

"_Good to see you again, old friend," _Ultraman King said.

"Same to you, old-timer," the newcomer said with friendly humor. Ultraman King laughed at that. "So, I see that we have a bit of a predicament on our hands," he turned to Jim with a smile.

"Who…are you?" he asked.

"_This is Clouse. He's an old friend of mine. I asked him to be here because out of almost all of the beings in the Cross Roads and multi-verse, he knows the nature of realities better."_

"That sounds like a compliment. But sometimes it's rather tiring work, going from Plane to Plane."

"What exactly do you do?" Jim asked.

"Well, you could say that I'm a…collector of sorts," Clouse said with a thoughtful expression.

"A collector?" Jim asked.

"Indeed. I go from Plane to Plane, Realm to Realm, and I pick up little trinkets of that world and add it to my ever growing collection. Would you like to see?" he asked with interest.

"_Klouse, we have no time for that, I'm afraid." _Ultraman King said gruffly. Clouse looked miffed.

"Oh, alright, alright." the oldster replied huffily. Jim laughed behind his hand at the scene. "The reason why I'm here, is so I can show you something. Something that upstart Amman hasn't shown you."

"You know Amman?" Jim asked.

"Why yes, and personally I don't think he should have been the steward of your realm. He believes that order should be the one thing maintained, rather than the balance as a whole." Clouse started to rummage through the orbs of different timelines, grunting in frustration as he searched.

"What balance?" Jim asked.

"The balance between order and chaos. Can't have one without the other, you know," Clouse replied, still looking for that something. "Now where the blazes is that infernal thing?" he asked aloud.

"_Looking for this?" _King asked, holding out one of the orbs in a silvery hand. Klouse looked up an snatched it from the Ultra ruler in a huff.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself sometimes," he muttered. He looked down at the orb and sighed in satisfaction. "Yes, this is the one," he handed it to Jim. "Go on, take a look," he said with a smile. Jim took it, and looked into it. In it was a boy, a human male in his late teens to early twenties, and Jim realized he was looking at himself.

"This is," he started.

"Exactly," Clouse replied. "This is _your _timeline. From where you met Krystal on Earth, to your discovery as an Ultra being, to your battle with Gorzul." And it was true. He saw him and Krystal entering the Great Fox for the first time, and him turning into an Ultra on Titania, to his duel with his clone Alpha 12, all leading to his and Krystal's final battle with Gorzul. And then, it just went blank. Jim had a puzzled expression as he turned it around in his hands.

"What happened, it just went…"

"Dead?" Clouse asked. Jim looked at him and nodded. "That's because your time has ended."

"You mean…I really am dead?" he asked.

"Well no, that's not exactly it. You see, you _chose_ to let Krystal go. Because of that, this timeline ended." Jim looked down at the sphere, its surface gone gray rather than the shining sheen it once had.

"I had no choice," he said softly.

"Of course you do. Everyone has a choice."

"No I didn't!" The human tightened his grip on the sphere. "You say that we have a choice, well Krystal and Fox made theirs. They chose eachother. I'm just…the other guy. The guy who wasn't supposed to get the girl."

"Says the one with the Might of the Sun," Clouse replied. Jim looked at him, puzzled. "You and Krystal were destined to be together, as the ones who hold the Might of the Sun and Power of the Soul."

"Don't give me that, please," Jim said. "Xetulu was wrong. We were supposed to fight Gorzul, but that's it. We weren't supposed to be together,"

"If that's what you believe, then that's what will be," Clouse replied. Jim still hasn't changed his demeanor and the oldster took on a more sympathetic stance. "Look, I know that you love this girl, and the fact that you're willing to give her up so she can be happy is proof of that. However, I also know that you want to be a part of her life, a big part of her life. But you have to seize it and hold onto it tightly. How do you know she still doesn't want you in her life?" Jim looked at Klouse.

"Amman told me. He said that Krystal would forget all about me after she left me for Fox,"

"Oh, that," Clouse replied, looking away. "Well, that's Amman trying to make amends for his so-called 'mistakes'. You know that."

"But it doesn't change the fact that Krystal and Fox are together. Whether or not they wanted to, they have eyes for eachother,"

"And, you think that Krystal would just forget everything that you and she went through together? You think she'd just toss it all aside for her supposed 'one true love?'" Clouse asked. Jim didn't answer. "Of course not! You know Krystal is not that kind of person. So she might get a little mad at you at times, and she might also want a trial separation. It doesn't mean she no longer loves you. And all that wedding business was just Amman taking advantage of that!" Jim felt his grip lessen as he heard Klouse's words. "I know that you don't want to give up on what you have with this girl, no man in his right mind would. And the fact that Amman is aiding Andross, the madman who is trying to conquer the universe? _That _doesn't strike you as something that should spur you into thinking 'Hm, maybe this guy is a few bushels short of a barrel'?" Jim laughed a bit at that. "That's what I figured. Amman is trying to use the timelines to his own gain. Or, in other words," Clouse gestured to Ultraman King.

"_That he is an outside influence, using means beyond those in that Realm to achieve his goals. And as a member of the Space Garrison, it falls on your shoulders to stop him, by any means necessary."_ Jim looked up at Ultraman King, who nodded at him. At that moment, something glowing caught his eye, and he looked down to see the timeline had once more regained its shimmer, and felt warm once more. Klouse chuckled at the sight and nodded approvingly. Jim felt tears well up, and wiped them away.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that."

"I'm glad that you decided to be part of her life again," came a new voice. Jim whirled, and his jaw nearly dropped as he saw who it was walking towards him. "Most men would kill to be the center of her attention." The person was a woman, about twenty five and was a humanoid vixen with large ears. Jim recognized her almost instantly, but could hardly believe his eyes.

"It can't be," he whispered. The vixen stopped just short of a few paces from the human, a sad smile on her face.

"How have you been, James?" Fara asked.

The planet was swelling as she got closer and closer to it. Krystal could still feel the sensation in the back of her head, a feeling that she had not felt in what seemed like an eternity. It felt familiar, and with that familiarity came dread, a dread she could not place. She guided her arwing until she passed the moon, and then she got a radio signal. _"Krystal, can you hear me? It's Fox." _Krystal keyed her headset.

"Fox?" she asked, surprised. She looked back, and sure enough there three other fighters behind her. One was the Arwing II, the other the Sky Bunny, and the last the Tadpole. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"_Well, when you ran like mad around the motel, you're sure to draw attention," _Lucy replied with a chuckle. Krystal matched hers with the hare. _"So we decided to follow you. Why are we heading to Earth?" _

"Because I felt it there," Krystal replied. "I felt…something,"

"_Like what?" _Amanda asked.

"Something familiar," she replied. The fighters broke reentry and were headed for the landmass attached to the continent of Canada. As Krystal angled her fighter towards the heart of Alaska, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic about all this. She had nearly forgotten Earth's beauty in her short time with Fox on Corneria. The feeling got stronger as she flew just above the tree line, three fighters following behind her. She looked down, and thought she saw something. She circled around and landed her fighter with the others following. Fox landed his just beside Krystal's with Lucy and Amanda following. He looked around, and saw nothing but green forests, and the occasional wildlife either jumping from a bush, darting behind, or flying from, a tree. However, one tree in particular caught his attention. It stood taller than the rest of the trees, its long branches full with green leaves that lazily waved in the wind. In front of it stood Krystal, who was looking at something, just beneath the canopy of the trees. He went to her, and saw her hand clutched to her breast as she stared upward. Fox followed her gaze, and understood. Just below the treetops kneeled a large figure. Its head was just below the tips of the trees and was midnight-black in color. One of its arms was outstretched, as if grabbing for something, while the other was brought up close to its body. Even through the black covering, Krystal could still make out some distinguishable patterns, particularly around the head. She saw the fin going through the center, and the right eye and part of the mouthpiece was uncovered. She fell to her knees and her head fell. Ultraman Zenith, or rather James Aaron Howards Jr., was a statue now. As the stone eye looked on sightlessly, Fox realized at what he was looking at and looked down at Krystal then back up at the petrified Ultra.

"But…how?" he asked. "How could this have happened?"

"Me," came the soft reply. Krystal stood up again. "It's because of me," tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke. "I did this to him. I drove him away from me, and this happened." She looked down, away from the face. Fox reached out a hand to the vixen, but she swat it away. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. The rest of the group watched from afar, seeing the giant statue that they were in front of, then at the two vulpines as Fox backed away from Krystal. "Don't you get it?!" she asked. "I did this! It's because of me that this happened! I saw it in a vision. Fara dying, you and me coming together," Krystal's voice was breaking now. "My leaving James for you…" Fox and the others could feel the guilt and sadness radiate from her as Krystal broadcasted her emotions. "I saw it all in a vision, and I did nothing." Krystal turned to the statue now. "I did nothing…" she fell to her knees again. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." But if it heard, the statue made no inclination to respond.

Inside the void between worlds, Jim was rooted to the spot. The same person he, and everyone else, had thought dead for the last couple of months, was standing right in front of him. Fara wore a sad smile as she spoke. "I know that this is difficult to swallow, but you must listen," the fennec said.

"Listen? Listen to what? About how you came back from the dead after we all saw you _die_?!" Jim asked. "How is this even possible?! I saw you die, we all _saw you die_!" Fara could feel the pain in the human's voice. "Why?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Why didn't you come back to us? Your family is torn up, Fox was devastated, we all were devastated!" She could see the tears forming. "So why?" Fara looked away, unable to answer.

"_I'm afraid I am at fault here,"_ Ultraman King said. Jim whirled to face him. _"Just before Fara would have been slain by the Anglar mutation, I saved her, like I saved your spiritual body, from destruction. Since then, I have been keeping her in my Realm while we watched over you."_

"But why?" Jim asked.

"Because he wanted to see what the enemy was planning," Fara said. Jim whirled to face her now as she spoke. "If he were to send me back before now, it may have tipped Andross and Amman off before we knew what they were after," Jim kept a hard gaze on the fennec as she spoke. "Believe me, I wanted more than anything to go back. I watched as Krystal left you for Fox, I watched you waste away back on Earth while Krystal and the man I loved were planning to get married, I watched it all, and could do nothing!" Fara had tears as she spoke. "More than once I tried to get back on my own, but couldn't." Klouse was watching with a sympathetic look, while Ultraman King's own visage betrayed no emotion. "I wanted nothing more than to go back home to you guys,"

"Well what about now?" Jim asked, turning to Ultraman King. "Shouldn't she be allowed to go home? What more do you want from us?!" he demanded. Clouse answered.

"The time is nearing for you to return. However, the enemy must first reveal themselves to those closest to you. Look," A circle of light formed next to Clouse, and both Fara and Jim got closer to it to see inside it. It was an image of Krystal kneeling, her head down and crying. Jim felt something ache in his chest as he saw this.

"Why are you showing us this?" Fara asked, turning to Clouse.

"Just watch, you'll soon see."

As Krystal knelt in front of the petrified Ultra, a new sound was heard: Fox looked up and saw two more craft land in the clearing. One was the unmistakable Sky Claw, and the other was a chunkier-looking arwing, which Fox recognized as the Bull Frog. From the cockpits Falco and Slippy came out. Fox walked up to them, surprise written on his face. "Thought you'd given us the slip, eh Foxie?" Falco asked with a smirk.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"Well, when word gets around that Krystal is acting pretty weird, soon everyone knows about it," Slippy replied with a croak. Amanda and Lucy took notice, and made their way to the newcomers, especially Amanda, who embraced the shorter amphibian as tight as she could while they talked amongst themselves. Falco noticed Krystal was still at her spot, apparently not taking notice that they had landed, and asked.

"Where's Jim at?" Fox's elated mood vanished as he saw where Falco was looking.

"He's right there," he said.

"Where, I don't see him," Falco replied, looking around.

"Not here, look up there," Fox replied pointing up at the trees. The avian soon saw what Fox was talking about, and his jaw went slack. He saw the petrified Ultra, but was left with more questions than answers.

"What happened?" he asked. Slippy and Amanda had taken a break from their reunion and saw where Falco was looking, Amanda filling in the details for Slippy as Fox told Falco.

"We don't know," Fox said. "When we landed here, he was looking exactly like that. How he got like that, or why, is still…" Fox trailed off, but Falco had heard enough. He had known that there was very little that could harm him, but he had seen him come close to death, even die, at one point. But seeing him helpless like this, after he fought the Anglar Emperor, was almost surreal.

"Well, I can answer that," came a voice from behind them. Fox and Falco whirled, as a figure began walking towards them from behind the trees. Slippy, Amanda and Lucy turned as well, seeing the person come out into the open. Fox's brow raised as he saw him, while Falco narrowed his gaze. He looked like an aged human, with snow white hair and beard and wrinkles on his face while wearing a mouse-brown robe. He wore a slight smile as he stepped forward, his hands together while the sleeves almost hid them from view. Fox stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Amman. And I am a caretaker of this Realm."

"Caretaker…Realm?" Falco asked while Fox looked equally puzzled. Amman chuckled in an amused manner.

"I can explain. You see, while you were gone, your friend there came into contact with the force that had been aiding the race you know as the Anglars."

"How do you know that?" Fox asked.

"There is little about this universe that I don't know. I know what fate is about to do before it even happens."

"Then, you know who it was that supported the Anglars." Amman nodded.

"It was Andross." he said simply.

"Andross?!" Fox and Falco said nearly simultaneously while Slippy widened his eyes in shock. Krystal took notice of the conversation and walked towards the newcomer.

"But how?" she asked. "Andross was killed in the Dark Realm, when Gorzul was destroyed,"

"I'm afraid that he found a way to survive. And now, it falls to you on defeating him."

"Where is he?" Fox asked.

"He is coming. He knows that you are here, and is on his way to finish what he started all those years ago." He turned to the group.

"Everyone, head for your arwings! If Andross is coming here, then it's a safe bet that he's bringing reinforcements!" Everyone nodded and headed for their ships. At that point, however, flames erupted around them. A ring of fire surrounded each of the fighter craft, making entering them impossible. A booming laugh was heard, and something descended from the darkening skies. It was a person, clad in a black robe and radiating a dark purple aura. He landed on the ground in front of Fox, a smile underneath the hood as the person chuckled.

"_I have waited too long for this moment,"_ he growled. Fox recognized that voice, and his lip curled up as he said the name: "Andross," The person lifted the hood back, and Andross kept his confident smile as the others couldn't believe their eyes. "Long time no see, McCloud. No matter what it is that you try, you can never really be rid of me,"

"I'm hoping to fix that!" Fox pulled out his sidearm and fired. However, the green bolts were deflected by an unseen barrier. Andross laughed as Fox looked dumbfounded at his weapon, then at Andross.

"That toy of yours is useless against me." The ape-lord turned around and looked at everyone around him. "All your weapons are useless. I have a power that you can't even begin to imagine. I was trapped in the Dark Realm, but there I found a new power, and a new army. And with them, I will conquer not only the Lylat System, not even just this universe, but _all _the universes across the multi-verse. The space known as the Cross Roads will be mine."

"Not if we can help it!" Fox shouted back. Andross whirled to face him, and laughed.

"What can you possibly do, McCloud? I have all the aces now! There's _nothing_ you can do."

"Well what about you?" Fox asked, turning to Amman. "This guy is planning on taking over the universe! Are you just going to stand there and let him?!" Amman shrugged indignantly.

"I'm just supposed to make sure everything is in balance with one another, that is all. Whether you win or lose, is entirely up to you," Fox felt his brows furrow in a glare.

"You claim to be the caretaker of this Realm, and yet you're not going lift a hand to help protect it?!"

"I am protecting it!" Amman replied as he stepped forward. Andross smiled as he stepped aside to let him pass. "I am tasked with protecting the flow of fate, making sure that nothing obstructs it. It's the reason why Fara and James met their fates,"

"Wait a minute, what'd you say about Fara?" Fox asked. Andross's smile got broader. Amman sighed as he spoke.

"Fate had been halted and everything was in chaos. James was supposed to be non-existent, as was Fara. They set fate off course and the future was blank to me. If nothing was done to correct it, the seams of this Realm would have split, making all of this reality disappear," Fox frowned as he tried to understand, as did everyone else, but Krystal stepped forward, her face one of sudden realization.

"You're the one who's behind this, aren't you? Why Fara died, my and Fox coming together, and what happened to James," Amman still kept his placid look.

"I did what I had to," he replied simply. At that moment, Krystal drew her staff and fired several fireballs at the oldster, but the attacks struck an unseen barrier, much like what happened with Andross. All the while, the ape-lord was laughing like a madman.

"Oh, this is priceless!" he exclaimed, all eyes on him. "So, how does it feel Fox, knowing that everything that you've done for the past few months was not really that of your choosing, but that of fate's? After all, you can't run from your destiny, now can you?" Fox felt his grip on his blaster tighten as the ape-lord spoke. Krystal still fired at Amman, but her fireballs could not breach the barrier. Then, Amman waved his hand and the staff went flying out of her hands, while he pushed with his other and Krystal was sent flying into a tree and held there.

"I really don't want to harm you," he said. "Everything that has been done is the will of fate. You can't change it, you can't run from it, just accept it and move on." He walked towards her as he spoke while the blue vixen struggled against the unseen force that held her still. She looked up at Amman, her face one of fury.

"You did this!" she shouted. "You're the reason why Fara is dead and James is gone!"

"Would it have mattered?" he asked. "You were going to live happily with Fox. What did it matter if he was gone from your life?" he asked.

"Because I still cared for him!" Krystal shot back. "I still wanted him in my life! He and I have more in common than you think, and because of that, over the course of a year and a half, we have grown closer than I had with Fox!" Amman stopped in his tracks as he listened to Krystal. "I don't care what fate wants, I don't care what my destiny is, I just _don't care!_ All I care about is what you did to Fara, and to James! And I promise you, for killing Fara and James, for manipulating me and Fox to fall in love, you will suffer for it," she glared at him with eyes that burned with hate, and Amman felt something that went down his spine that resembled a cold chill. Andross on the other hand was still amused by this.

"I guess it's true what they say," he strode over to Amman. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," He raised his hand at her, a dark ball with a white aura forming in his hands. Krystal struggled, but couldn't get free. Amman let his hand fall and Krystal fell with it as well and rolled out of the way of the energy blast, the attack knocking the tree over in a shockwave. Andross whirled on Amman. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I won't fight your battles for you, nor will I aid you, or your enemies, in any way." he said simply.

"You were certainly aiding him when you had Jim and Fara killed!" Falco said, aiming his sidearm at Andross.

"Oh, please. All he did was open the gateway between the Dark Realm, and this Realm. That's all he did. Well, that and manipulate Fox and Krystal to fall in love," Andross said with a shrug. Not too far away, just into the tree line, soil was beginning to rise and break as a cloaked form rose from the earth. Andross caught sight of it and smiled. "The person behind the Anglars was me: I was the one who gave them the weaponry, the Dark Breed monsters, and of course, with the help of my emissary, turned the Anglar Emperor into the monstrosity that swallowed Fara whole. In fact, why don't I have my special little helper show you how it's done?" he gestured behind the group, and all whirled to face the cloaked figure standing just in front of the trees. Its face was covered by a hood, while he appeared to be floating above the ground, just slightly.

"_As you wish, Master Andross,"_ it rasped. It lunged forward with its arms trailing behind it and into the group with a shriek. The Star Fox team dispersed and the thing landed in the center. Falco and Slippy raised their blasters and fired, but the green bolts only passed through its cloaked body like a mist. The thing laughed and turned on Slippy, its arms raised and the sleeves fell away to reveal green-scaled claws, like those of a reptile. Suddenly, the thing caught fire and it screeched in apparent pain. Slippy turned and saw Krystal had hold of her staff once more and was pouring on fireballs on the thing as she kept firing at it, the cloak catching fire and the thing shrieked in agony. It writhed in pain on the ground was soon alit with flames. Krystal lowered her staff when the flames were reaching higher and higher. However, Andross was unimpressed. In fact, he had a knowing smile on his face. From the flames, two fiery tendrils lashed out at Krystal. She brought up her barrier within a blink of an eye, the tendrils unable to get past the blue sphere as they searched and felt around. The tendrils retracted back into the flames and Krystal watched. From the flames, the cloaked thing watched, completely unharmed by the flames as it floated out of the fire like a wraith. The fire died and the emissary stood before Krystal like an angel of death. Krystal readied her staff as it approached. Green bolts struck it from behind, and it whirled to see Fox and Falco firing at it. However, it became like a mist again and lunged at them, making them roll to the opposite sides of it. It could easily end this charade of a fight, but it wanted to take its time, savor the moment.

"Are you going to just have us stand here and watch!?" Jim asked, whirling on Klouse. The oldster had a sympathetic look. "Our friends are getting slaughtered down there, and you're holding us back!"

"_Member James!"_ Ultraman King's voice boomed. _"Nothing will be gained from rushing recklessly. Besides, you are incapable of going back,"_

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Your battle with the High Born left you with no energy left in your body. It's the reason why only your spirit body is here, rather than your physical self. Right now King is gathering enough life-energy to send back with you and revive your physical self. Fara, on the other hand," Klouse turned to the fennec. "Preparations for you are already done. All you need to do is hop into that fighter of yours, and fly out the gateway,"

"What fighter?" Fara asked. Klouse gestured to behind her, and both fennec and human turned to see Fara's Interceptor-Class Arwing parked just a few feet from them. It looked like it was just made yesterday, the silver and blue hull of the ship was chromed to a mirror-like finish. Fara felt her jaw go slack as she walked to her ship, walking around it while Klouse chuckled to himself at her reaction. She looked at Klouse and nodded with a smirk. The canopy opened and the fennec hopped in. The engine hummed to life as the craft floated off of the ground, the blue plasma flame from the back burned steadily as a portal opened in front of the fighter, the shimmering circle leading to the Earth. Fara gunned her engine and the arwing shot forward like an arrow, straight through the portal as it closed behind her. Jim turned to Ultraman King, his voice sounding anxious.

"How soon until I can get back?"

"_The life-energy is nearly full," _King raised his hand, a golden sphere of light formed in front of him. _"Once it has been gathered, you will join your friends in their fight." _Jim nodded and turned back to the circle in front of him.

The flames around the fighters still burned and danced as the fight between Star Fox and the Dark Breed Emissary raged. Fox and Falco, even Slippy joined the fight as they fired at the abomination with their sidearms while Krystal attacked with her fireballs from her staff. Lucy and Amanda, who had been watching from the sidelines, tried to find a way around the flames to their fighters. However, the intense heat kept them at bay while the Dark Breed laughed at the team. _"Is this truly all you have. I must say I'm rather disappointed in you,"_ The emerald bolts of light went right through its cloaked body like vapor, while Krystal's fireballs now did the same. Whatever it was that happened last time was not working now. All the while, Andross and Amman looked down at them from the air, observing them as they fought. Andross had a confident smile, while Amman kept his emotions hidden.

"I think it's time to end this. If you're going to do anything to stop me, now would be the best time," the ape-lord looked at Amman, who kept his face stoic as he gazed at the battle. Andross shrugged. "So be it." He raised a hand and dark particles of shadow formed and became a ball. The ball glowed with light as the shadow turned brighter. He raised the ball over his head as he aimed it at the group below him. "Time to die!" he shouted. All around him explosions erupted, making Andross and Amman throw up their arms to shield themselves, the energy ball in Andross's hand dissipating as he brought up his barrier to protect himself. "What's this?!" he demanded as the explosions erupted around them. Fox and the others, even the Dark Breed took notice of the erupting flames and booming noise. Slippy saw something in the air and pointed.

"Look!" All eyes were up in the sky, and from the dark clouds above a shape descended. It was angular, looking very much like a fighter plane from a distance. It descended towards them at high-speeds, and Fox, Falco and Krystal, having the best eye-sight amongst the group, recognized it as an arwing. An Interceptor-Class Arwing to be precise. Did Faye and Miyu somehow know they were here? They had gotten the wedding invitations, sure, and were at the same motel as the rest of them, but how did they find out they were on Earth? The arwing got closer to them, and fired a burst of laser fire at the pair. The emerald bolts lanced the ground below them, and Andross fired an energy bolt of his own at the fighter. However, the ship barrel-rolled, the white ball of light deflected by the wings and sent away. The Dark Breed leapt up with a shriek, its tendrils shooting from its body as it was propelled at the craft. It attached itself to the canopy, and looked inside, a surprised hiss escaped its hood as it saw Fara look up at him with a wink. She barrel-rolled again, but the Dark Breed was stubborn. It was still at the tip of her fuselage, and she had a couple of bombs left. She squeezed the trigger, and the Dark Breed was sent flying with the projectile as it screeched. In midair it exploded in a nova-like burst of energy, the arwing flying through it and descending to the ground. A flaming shape fell to the ground near Andross, where it skidded to a halt. The burned marks on the cloak died and the Dark Breed stood up once more, its wounds healing as it hurried towards Andross.

"_Master, master!" _it screeched. _"It's her!"_

"'Her' who?" Andross asked.

"_The one who is dead!" _Andross and Amman looked at one another in bewilderment.

"The one who is dead?" Amman asked.

"Stop talking in riddles, and give me a straight answer! Who is that up there?!" Andross grabbed the Dark Breed by the throat and hoisted it up to his face, his gray eyes like daggers as he glared into the hood of the Dark Breed. The arwing landed on the ground in between the two groups. The canopy opened, and the pilot stepped out of the cockpit. All eyes were on the newcomer, and were rooted to the spot as Fara stepped into the open. Fox was one of the first people to see her, and he felt his knees weaken as he fell, his mouth fell open as he thought he was dreaming all of this. Apparently everyone else was having the same dream. Krystal lowered her staff and felt her jaw go slack, as well as Falco's and Slippy's, in fact the rest of the team was speechless as Fara looked at them, a smile on her face in greeting. When she turned to face Andross and Amman, her expression grew hard, and glared at them. Andross felt his eyes widen while Amman was at a loss for words. "It can't be," Andross whispered. "It's impossible."

"Far-Fara?" The fennec turned to Fox, who stood back up and walked uneasily towards her. She smiled at him as she walked towards him. The shocked expression on his face looked like it would be permanent as he stopped in front of her. "It can't be…you can't be Fara. We saw her die, we all saw you die…" The fennec looked away as she considered her words.

"I know that a lot has happened in a short amount of time, Fox. But trust me, It is me."

"No…no!" Fox took a step back. "You're not Fara, you…you can't be," Fara looked hurt as Fox stepped back from her as he looked frightened. "You can't be," he whispered. The fennec thought she was prepared for this, but to see him react like this still hurt her. She looked back at the rest of the group, their reaction more or less the same as Fox's. She turned back to Fox, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Fox. I'm sorry that I couldn't come back to you earlier, sorry that I put you, my family and our friends through such grief," The tears came more freely now. "I wish that I could go back and change everything," Fox looked into her eyes, and saw the pain that she felt as she spoke. Fox reached out to her, whether he knew it or not, and Fara took his hand into hers. It felt warm to the touch, like it used to, and squeezed it as tightly as she could. Fox brought her in close in an embrace as he felt the tears stinging his eyes fall from his furry cheeks and onto Fara's shoulders as he held her tight, the fennec doing the same thing as she buried her face into his chest, her quiet sobs racking her body. Not far, Andross whirled on Amman, rage in his face and voice.

"Why is she still living?" he growled. Amman looked at him, then back at Fara and Fox.

"I-I, I…don't know. I saw her die myself. The Anglar Emperor killed her!"

"Then why is she standing just a few meters from us?" Andross asked, his tone threatening.

"I…I…" Amman was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand why this was happening. He saw her die, in the timeline he saw her die. So how is she alive?

"You told me she was dead. You swore!" He grabbed the caretaker by the throat, cutting off his wind as he tried to pry the hands off of his neck. He growled, then threw him to the ground like a sack. He whirled on the pair, his face twisted in fury. "KILL THEM!" he said the Dark Breed. It looked up at its master. "HIGH BORN, KILL THEM ALL!" The cloaked figure nodded and faced the group. Fox and Fara were watching, and looked at the cloaked entity with puzzlement.

"High Born?" Fox asked, turning to Fara, who looked at the cloaked entity anxiously. Due to the recent turn of events, Andross wasn't focusing on the fighters and the flames dissipated around them. His attention on the changing High Born, as it started to swell and morph. The reptilian hands came out of the sleeves, and became larger and the claws grew until the digits pointed downward. The hood fell back and revealed a hideous face: It was black like onyx and skull-like, missing the lips and nose, leaving just the teeth and gums and two pits where the nose should be. The eyes were slits and glowed violet. The head grew from the hood on a long, skeletal neck that looked like it was made out of bones of black diamond. From the bottom of the cloak grew monstrous legs while the arms and claws grew to the point they almost touched the ground. From behind erupted dozens of tentacles that lashed the ground around them and a long, whip-like ail lashed at the ground furiously. All the while, the High Born started to grow and expand. The cloak was shredded and torn as it fell from the body when the head was above the tops of the trees. The High Born looked up into the sky and a loud shriek was torn from it and echoed into the clouded sky above, lightning danced at the sound as if to herald the abomination. The team looked up at the thing. Fox felt his heart become as ice as he heard that wail, while Fara held onto him even tighter than before as she looked up. It looked down, its glowing slits for eyes revealed nothing except an evil glow. Andross laughed like a lunatic as he gestured at the group.

"Now, High Born! Kill them like you killed Zenith!" he ordered. Krystal heard him, and looked back up at the giant black statue, realizing that this was the one responsible for what happened to Zenith. Its mouth opened and a black ichor spewed from the maw. They scattered before the fluid could reach them and ran for their fighters. The ships took off into the air and evaded another spew of the substance.

"What _is_ that stuff?" Slippy asked with a hint of disgust.

"I don't know, and I'm not willing to find out!" Falco replied. Both he and Fox flew head-long at the face of the High Born and fired their lasers at it, the blue and green bursts of light striking the face of the monstrosity. However, all it did was momentarily blind it. It swung with a massive clawed hand at the fighters, but missed them terribly. The Sky Bunny, Tadpole, and Interceptor-Class strafed its flank, but the bone-like armor held against the laser fire. The tail came up to bash the craft out of the sky, but they evaded the large limb as it crashed down to the ground with a loud 'BOOOMMM!'. The fighters flew over the thing, and the slits of its eyes glowed brighter. From its eyes, a violet beam of light was fired at Fox and Fara. Both pilots veered away from the beam of light, but the High Born swept the beam across the sky, trying to tag one of the fighters with it. Fortunately, the fighters were nimble enough to evade the attack. It whirled its head around, and fired its eye beam again at Slippy and Falco, but the arwings managed to fly away from it. It turned, and fired at Lucy and Amanda, but both craft also dodged the deadly beam of light. On the ground, Andross laughed while Amman watched in silence.

"Yes, kill them High Born, kill them all! They are as nothing compared to you. Your power is legendary in the Dark Realm, yours is the stuff of nightmares!" Andross laughed madly as he watched, while Amman looked on wordlessly.

He watched the fight between the High Born and Star Fox, and the more he watched the less he like it. Jim whirled on Ultraman King. "Isn't it ready yet?!" he demanded. "They're not going to last much longer against that thing!"

"_It is almost finished now. Your friends will hold out until then, I promise you."_

"And in the meantime, your friends just may be able to surprise you," Clouse said, gesturing to the shimmering circle in front of him. He saw Fara glance back at the portal to the Dark Realm, then at the High Born.

"Lucy, Fox and Krystal, form up on me!" The two arwings and Sky Bunny formed around her.

"_You got an idea?" _Fox asked.

"That armor of his is like an exoskeleton. If we find a joint, we can crack it."

"_Any idea where to look?" _Lucy asked.

"I got an idea," Fara replied. The High Born was busy with Falco and Slippy, not taking notice of the fennec making a run. Behind the neck was a joint where the bony armor met, and was slightly thinner than the rest of the armor. Fara fired a Nova Bomb, and the projectile streaked towards the target as Fara pulled away. As the High Born was about to fire its eye beam, something struck it in the back of the head, making it stumble forward as it screeched in pain. It fell to the ground and looked over its shoulder to see the arwings start to make their strafing run. They fired their bombs as it regained its footing, the combined explosions enough to knock it off of its feet. Fara swung around and fired her last bomb. Another explosion erupted from the back of its head, and it shrieked in pain as it fell forward, its black blood oozed from the wound at the base of the head and neck. A tremor rippled through the ground as a loud 'THOOOOMMM!' rented the air as it fell. The eyes in the midnight-black face dimmed and went dark. Andross watched with clenched teeth, then smirked. Oh, they may have won the first round, but the war was _far_ from over. Above the fallen body, Fox felt relief course through him and his headset was alive with chatter from the team and others. He smiled as he saw Fara and Krystal fly next to him. The Cloud Runner and Interceptor-Class Arwing followed him to where Andross was as he prepared to land. The ape-lord watched the craft descend and remained where he stood, waiting.

"It's over, Andross!" Fox said as he ran towards the ape-lord with Krystal and Fara not far behind. Fox swung at Andross, but he still had his barrier up, and Fox was sent flying away from him, to the ground. Andross laughed as he strode towards Fox while Fara and Krystal ran towards him. Fox was on his feet in an instant and pulled out his sidearm, aiming it at Andross. The ape-lord sighed while Amman stood back, not wishing to involve himself any further.

"Not this again. Don't you ever learn, McCloud?" Andross asked. Fox smirked as he aimed upward and fired. Andross looked up and saw the tree branch fall to him. He raised his barrier again and it broke the branch harmlessly over his head. His shield was lowered and he turned to Fox. "Is that the best you-!" A fist made contact with his face as Fox struck again and again at the ape-lord. Giving no quarter to his nemesis, Fox assaulted him like never before. Andross was backed into a tree as Fox cocked his fist back and threw his fist. Andross caught it and pushed Fox back. He raised a hand at the vulpine and Fox was frozen in his tracks as his arms were at his sides, a crushing pressure was felt all around his body, like he was in a squeezing fist. Fox groaned in pain as Andross closed his hand into a fist, the pain Fox was feeling intensified. Andross threw his arm to his side, and Fox was flung into a tree. He slumped to the ground, but was raised to his feet by the same force that threw him. He glared at Andross as he walked towards him. Fara and Krystal ran towards him, but Andross raised his hand and both vixens were flung to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Fox shouted. Andross turned to Fox, his smirk becoming a broad grin as he spoke.

"Or what, McCloud?" he asked. "There is nothing you can do, Fox. Against me, you are as nothing. You defeated me the first time when I tried to take Lylat, and once more when I tried to revitalize myself on Sauria, but now you have nothing on me." Fox smirked as he replied.

"You forget the time we beat you when you sold your soul to Gorzul," Andross's smile faltered for a moment, then reappeared.

"Well, that was pure luck that saved you. Now, on the other hand, I have the advantage." He raised his hand, and Fox's arms and legs were spread out, like an 'X' "I'm going to enjoy this," Fox floated away from the tree and towards Andross. "Let's see how long you can last before you lose consciousness." Andross closed his hand into a fist, and the same pain the Fox felt was back, except it on in his left arm. Fox winced and groaned, but did not scream, he didn't want to give Andross the satisfaction. Then, he heard something snap in his arm and a shooting pain went through it, making him yell out loud. Andross laughed, adding his voice to the scream.

"FOX!" Krystal ran towards Andross in a fury at seeing Fox in pain like this. However, Andross whirled Krystal was stopped in mid-air. Fara pulled out her sidearm, but it was flung from her hand and she was pulled next to Krystal by Andross's power as well. Then, they were flung around and brought next to Fox, their arms and legs spread out as well.

"Well, well. Now I have two more of you to play with. How should I do it?" Andross looked over to where the High Born lay, an evil smile growing as an idea hit him. "I think that you have rested long enough," Andross raised a hand to the giant form. "Hear me, High Born! Stand up once more, and accept my offering!" Fox and Fara felt their eyebrows rise in puzzlement, while Krystal cocked her head to one side. The High Born was dead, wasn't it? The dead eyes in the black, skull-like face flashed to life. The body shook and trembled as life came back to the gigantic form. From above, the rest of the group was watching, and when they saw the High Born stand up once more, they couldn't believe it. Andross laughed again, and turned to three vulpines. "See now? I told Zenith, and now I'm telling you: There is no way for you to kill a High Born. Their power is unrivaled, their strength unmatched. Even if you were to kill one, it would only resurrect itself. Such is the power of those who dwell in the Dark Realm. Zenith was foolish enough to try and fight. Instead of running like I advised, like a fool he tried to fight it."

"He fought because he knew it was the right thing to do!" Krystal replied. "He wouldn't turn and run, not from you, nor anyone!" Andross walked over to her, his smug smile glued onto his face. "He wouldn't bow before you, and neither will we!" Krystal felt his hand grab her cheeks and brought her face close to Andross's own. She could smell his breath as he spoke.

"You'll go first," Andross lifted a hand to her, and she floated from her spot to where Andross's hand led. She floated up into the air, and stopped in front of the High Born. It lowered its head to right in front of her, and shrieked.

Jim felt his pulse quicken as he saw this. The High Born was not dead, and what's worse is that Andross was going to feed Krystal to that thing! He whirled on Ultraman King. "I don't have time for this, I need to go now!" Jim moved away from the portal a few feet, getting ready to run into it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Clouse holding onto him. He smacked the hand away in a fury. "Don't try to stop me!" He turned and ran, but felt something grab him and hold him still. He was turned around and saw Ultraman King holding his hand out as he walked to him.

"_If you would be but patient, then you would let me reply," _King said.

"Patient!?" Jim asked. "Krystal is going to be fed to that thing! If I don't do something now, then my timeline really will be over!" King looked at the portal, then back at Jim.

"_I can understand your actions, and your heart. And you are in luck,"_ King raised his other hand, and a golden sphere of light formed in it. It looked like the one that Jim saw before, but brighter. _"The life-energy has been gathered. You will now be sent back to your Realm!" _King shoved the ball of light into Jim's chest, and the human felt like something inside his heart was getting hotter, like a fire inside him was growing. He felt a burning power course through him and when he touched the ground, the feeling was growing. Jim looked up at King, who nodded at him. Clouse stood next to the ruler of the Land of Light with a smile.

"Now the choice is up to you." Jim nodded, and ran to the portal. He turned into golden particles of light and the portal closed behind him. Clouse sighed as he spoke. "Reminds me of another person who wanted to be a part of Krystal's life,"

"_But he actually did, didn't he?"_ King asked. Clouse nodded.

"That he did, old friend, that he did."

Krystal watched as the giant mouth of High Born opened again in a scream that made her body shudder. The abomination wailed into the heavens before looking down at her once more. On the ground, Fox and Fara struggled against their bonds, but couldn't budge. Andross cackled in sadistic glee as he watched. From above, the arwings and fighters of the rest of the group circled around the High Born, but daren't fire for fear of hitting Krystal. The cerulean vixen looked up at the towering beast, feeling her heart sink and despair grip her. It was all over. She looked back at the black statue and a tear fell from her eye as she thought she wouldn't be able to tell him how sorry she was. Maybe in the next life she could? The head of the High Born reared up, and lunged. Fox and Fara both screamed "NOOO!" at the tops of their lungs while the rest of the team watched helplessly. Krystal shut her eyes as the head came down. The scream stopped, and silence remained. A moment passed, then two. Slowly, Krystal peeked through one eye, then opened both of them as she saw the High Born had stopped just inches from her, its maw opened to where she could see down its throat. Slowly it reared its head back to look at the onyx statue of the Ultra. Andross was perplexed by this.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Finish her off!" Andross yelled at the top of his lungs, and growled in anger. Everything was going his way, and yet it wasn't. He had the team beaten down, but Fara showed up unrepentantly, apparently cheating death, but he thought he had that rectified when he sicced the High Born on them. And when they thought they killed it, it had risen again, and now it wouldn't kill Krystal! He looked to where the High Born looked, and saw the center of its attention. The statue of Zenith was shining. No, it didn't come from the statue, it came from above it. He looked up, and saw a bright glow coming from the clouds above. The light shone through the clouds and bathed the statue in light. Then, golden specks of light gently fell like snow onto the statue. Everyone else watched with interest and fascination. Krystal thought she was seeing things again, much like how Fara appeared before them earlier. Falco, Slippy and the others watched in puzzlement over the sudden turn of events. On the ground, Fox was just as puzzled as everyone else.

"What's going on?" he asked Fara. The fennec, on the other hand, smiled confidently as she watched, and even chuckled.

"About time," she said softly. The specks of light were gathered into the chest of the statue, and a spot glowed a bright blue. The golden specks were all absorbed and the light vanished, casting the area once more into the darkness of the cloud cover. However, The ground shook around the statue, and cracks appeared on the surface. The cracks spider webbed around the whole body until the statue burst apart! Fragments of the statue went flying everywhere while a bright light took the space where the statue was. After the debris finished falling, Everyone saw what was in the light. Standing up from a kneeling position, a humanoid shape stood in the blinding light. As the light slowly fade away, features became more and more discernable. Its body was silver, and red streaks covered its body. Three bright lights outshone the light that covered its body. Two yellow set in the face, and a bright blue in the middle of the chest. When the light died, the new being was seen more clearly, and even the Dark Breed looked surprised. Krystal couldn't help but feel overjoyed and astonished at the same time, while everyone else couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only one remained somewhat unfazed was Fara as her smile grew into a broad grin. Fox saw the new giant, but couldn't speak, while Andross shook with rage and unfathomable frustration. Ultraman Zenith, who had been thought dead, was now standing before them. Andross was finally able to speak.

"BUT HOW!?" he yelled. "How is he able to stand, how is he still alive?!"

"Same reason why I am," Andross whirled to face Fara, who kept her confident smile. "There are forces at work that are beyond even your control, Andross. You should have known better than to mess with us." Andross snarled at her as he whirled towards the two giants. The High Born snarled at him and lunged forward. Zenith side-stepped out of the way and reached out for the floating Krystal. He grabbed her and somersaulted on the ground, coming up to a knee. He gently put her on the ground while the vixen looked up, tears forming in her eyes as Zenith looked down at her. He nodded at her, then stood back up to face the High Born. The High Born lashed out with its tendrils, but Zenith swat them away with his arms and leapt up, evading the eye beam that struck the ground he was on. Performing an aerial axle, he landed behind the High Born and whirled, launching a quick Shredding Halo at the beast. The High Born turned just in time to have the energy ring slice through its neck joint, and decapitate it. The head fell to the ground while the body fell to its knees and then to its belly. Zenith dropped his pose and walked cautiously to the corpse. It was still, and the team was feeling relief course through their bodies as a result. Even Fox was wearing a smirk to match Fara's while Andross stood immobile, as if he were waiting. The eyes of the head glowed once more, and even righted itself up to look at Zenith and scream at him. Zenith doubled back in surprise, and saw the body move and stir. It rose up on its legs, minus the head on the long neck. Tendrils shot from the oozing stub on the neck and attacked themselves to the head. The tendrils retracted back into the neck, the head settling on top as turned from side to side, the joints popping and cracking back into place. Zenith got back into his pose again while Fox and Fara remained where they were, still in the grip of Andross's power. Fara was the first to speak.

"But how? He took its head clean off!" Andross chuckled in response.

"I told you. The High Born are extremely hard to kill. And also, it has no vulnerable spots. No weaknesses, no flaws. It is perfect."

"You're wrong, Andross," Fox said. "_Everything _has a weakness, including you,"

"We'll see about that," Andross turned to face the two titans. The High Born swung at Zenith, but the Warrior of Light easily avoided the attack, ducking underneath and coming up in an uppercut to its head. The High Born took a backstep, but recovered. It lashed out with its tendrils, but the Ultra weaved to one side and grabbed them. However, the tendrils wrapped themselves around his arms and he was flung around the High Born before he was released and fell to the ground. Zenith rolled out of the way just before the massive tail came crashing down to where he lied, kicking up dirt and trees in the process. Getting to a knee, Zenith caught the tail as it was swung at him. The High Born swung the tail around, dragging Zenith with it as his feet dug large furrows in the earth. However, the Ultra gave a yank on the tail and the High Born was almost pulled off of its feet, but the momentary unbalance was what the Ultra was waiting for: He started to spin around, taking the tail and the High Born with him. After several spins, he let the tail go, and the High Born was sent flying almost a mile away from him, and crashed into the ground. The High Born was getting back on its feet when Zenith landed on top of it, sending a hail of blows to its neck and body, trying to find a weak spot in the exoskeleton, or break its bony armor. The High Born screamed, and rose back on its feet again, knocking the Ultra off of its back. Zenith rolled back onto his shoulder and came up in a kneeling position. The High Born swung with its massive claws, but Zenith blocked the first one, but caught the other one in his hands. He smashed his forearm into the elbow joint, and kicked it in the face. The High Born back-stepped, and Zenith rushed forward. However, The High Born countered with a backhand, knocking Zenith to the ground. The High Born swiped with its claws again, this time tearing into Zenith's armored flesh. Golden light seeped from the three lacerations, wafting up into the air like vapor while a black fluid also seeped from the wound: venom from the High Born's claws. The High Born swiped again, but the Warrior of Light backflipped away, getting back into his combat stance while clutching at the poisoned wound on his chest, his warning light flashing at a steady pace. The High Born advanced on him, while Zenith backed away. Lightning danced around them as both combatants circled eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. The High Born spewed more of its black ichor from its mouth, but Zenith cartwheeled out of the way. He came up on a knee, unable to fully stand due to the venom coursing through him.

Andross watched with mad glee as the High Born fired again, only to miss. However, time was on its side now. As Krystal watched from the ground, she could feel something pulsing on her hip. She reached around, and brought up her inactive staff. It was glowing blue as it pulsed. Suddenly, she remembered when Zenith fought a demented Ultra named Kronos, and how her staff helped him to defeat him. Gripping the staff, she ran towards the two giants.

The High Born closed in on Zenith as he struggled to his feet. The Ultra looked up at the High Born, wondering if he was brought back, just so he could die again. If he were to fall now, then everything would be…he sees movement down below. A blue form was running towards them, and he recognized it at once as Krystal. He tried to wave her off, to tell her to go back, but the High Born caught sight of her as well, and bore down on her. Krystal looked up in time to see the giant head of the abomination come down on her. With a yelp, she dove to the ground as the head impacted the earth a few feet behind her. She scrambled to her feet and dashed through the trees to where Zenith was. The High Born got its head from the earth, and bore down on the vixen, only to have something grab it from behind. Krystal looked up and saw the Ultra had grabbed the neck of the High Born, and held it back. Krystal turned bodily and cocked her hand behind her head, the staff in her grip. "JAMES!" Zenith looked down at her, and Krystal threw the staff at him. The staff glowed bright blue and flew to his right forearm. Still glowing blue, the staff expanded to cover half of the Ultra's forearm, the pointed end pointing outward, while the blunt end was facing up the arm. Zenith kicked the head of the High Born, and backflipped away. He bent his right arm up at the elbow, the Cerinian Brace flashing once. The three cuts on his chest vanished, and his warning light slowed its pace substantially. Then he placed his left hand over the Brace, and threw his left arm outward, the Brace flashing once more while he threw his right arm forward, a blue blade of energy extending from the Brace. Now, the odds were more even. The High Born was perplexed at the sudden turn of events, while Andross's laughter died in his throat, and Amman looked shocked, even a little nervous when he saw that blade extend from the Brace.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That, Andross, is evening the playing field," Fara said. Zenith rushed at the High Born and slashed with the Cerinian Blade, severing the left arm. The limb fell to the ground while the wound on its shoulder was cauterized from the blade, the stump smoking while the clawed hand twitched on the earth. Zenith whirled and slashed again, severing the tail this time. All the while the High Born screamed in pain. The High Born turned and spewed its black spray at the Warrior of Light, but Zenith brought up a barrier that deflected the attack. Zenith struck again, this time severing the other limb. The High Born screeched into the heavens, as if to call for help where none would come. The blade retracted back into the Brace, and Zenith lifted his arm in front of him. The Brace shined a bright blue, and floated from his arm. Zenith spread his arms wide as light gathered into the Brace, making the shine turn into a blinding radiance, like a blue sun that lit up shadowy forest around them. The High Born backed away from the light, as if fearful. Then, from its back burst two bat-like wings. They started to flap and the High Born lifted from the ground.

"_NO! You will not escape!"_ Zenith brought his hands in front of him, just behind the radiance. _"HIKARIUMMU…"_ Zenith brought one hand back, cocked behind his head as he straightened both his hands out, the fingers stretched out from fists. _"SHINE…SPARK!"_ Zenith threw his right hand at the miniature sun, and it was launched at the fleeing High Born. It struck, and the thing shrieked in pain.

"**The Light, the Light! I can't stand the LIGHT!"** A brilliant flash filled the sky above where the High Born was, like a nova had been set off. When it died down a few moments later, nothing of the High Born was left. A speck of light fell from the sky, and went to Zenith's forearm. He looked down and saw the Cerinian Brace on his arm once more. From where he stood, Andross couldn't believe his eyes. He fell to his knees and gripped the soil in his fists.

"How…how is this possible?" he asked aloud.

"Because your monster is weak against the light," a voice said. Andross looked up and saw Krystal walking towards him from the tree line. "Because it spends its life in total darkness, shunning the light, the only thing that could kill it _was_ light!" The cerulean vixen was smiling as she said this, adding more to Andross's rage. He stood up with a growl and held his hands above his head, meaning to strike the vixen down. However, Krystal still smiled as she spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said in a knowing tone. From behind her, Zenith came to a knee, towering over them all as even Fox and Fara had to crane their necks up to look at the Ultra. Even Andross fell back as he looked up while Zenith was looking down at Andross as his eyes went from yellow to red. Even with his strength, Andross couldn't help but feel tiny compared to the giant. Andross looked back at Krystal, who still smiled with her hands on her hips. Andross uneasily got back up, a sneer on his face as he spoke.

"This is far from over,"

"We'll be waiting," Krystal replied. Andross pulled his hood over his head and vanished into shadow. Fox and Fara fell to the ground , their arms and legs cramped from being suspended for so long. Krystal went over to them and helped them to their feet. Fox looked at her, a smile on his own face.

"Man, I thought for sure we were done for there," he said as he turned to Fara, then back up to Zenith. "Good thing that you were still around," Zenith nodded in reply. A twig snapped behind them, and Fox and Fara turned to see Amman trying to sneak away from them. Zenith saw him as well, and his eyes glowed brighter.

"_YOU!"_ he shouted. Amman looked up and saw a silvery fist come down on him. It hit the ground next to him, the tremor making him fall off his feet. However, the arm and the rest of the body was enveloped in a crimson light, and a ball of luminescence flew at him. It struck him and he went flying into a tree. He slumped to the ground and looked up to see Zenith, in his human size, run up to him with a shout. He threw a punch, but Amman rolled out of the way in time to miss getting hit, but the tree was knocked over from the incredible blow. Zenith whirled, and with his eyes shining a deep red of anger, he lashed at Amman. Amman brought up his barrier, the shield holding against the barrage of punches and chops as Zenith madly tried to reach the dimensional caretaker. However, for every blow Amman was taking a back-step from the force of the blows. He was up against a rock, his arms starting to feel tired as Zenith continued his relentless assault. From behind, Fara, Fox, Krystal, and the rest of the team included after they landed their fighters, came through the tree line and watched as the Ultra pounded his fists against the barrier. Amman was tiring quickly, not being able to withstand much more. Krystal was about to move forward, when Fox held her back.

"It's no less than he deserves," Fox said.

"No, it shouldn't be this way!" Krystal retorted. She looked back in time to see Amman's arms drop, and slump to the ground, his back against the boulder. Zenith extended the Cerinian Blade again and held it as he prepared to cut him down.

"W-Wait!" Amman said. Zenith stayed his hand. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong of me to aid Andross, but I had to fix the timeline…"

"_You opened a doorway to Hell, forced me and Krystal apart and had a hand in the near death of Fara, not to mention the many deaths of the people in Lylat! Give me a reason to let you live," _he growled.

"You're humanity won't let you," Amman replied. Zenith leaned in close to Amman's face, their faces just inches apart.

"_Fuck humanity."_ he growled. Zenith brought up the blade once more, and Amman threw up his arms to ward off the coming blow.

"WAIT!" Zenith looked back to see Krystal walking towards him.

"_Get back, Krystal. I have to end this!" _Zenith turned back to face Amman.

"No, James, you don't," Krystal kept walking towards him. "I know that he's hurt you, hurt all of us. But that doesn't mean that you should stoop to his level like this," Amman looked behind Zenith and saw the vixen walking towards them as well. "If you kill him here and now, you'll be no better than he is," Zenith's arm lowered just a bit as he listened. "But look at him. It's over: He and Andross beaten, and we're all alive. Isn't that enough?" Zenith's arm faltered, and lowered. Then, his fist tightened and he raised his arm again. With a yell, he swung the blade at Amman. Krystal gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she saw this, while everyone else either felt their jaw drop, their hearts stop, or both. The top of the boulder slid off a moment later, and as Zenith looked down, Amman's head was just a hair shorter than where he cut the rock. The oldster looked up and saw Zenith still looking down at him as his breathing became heavier. Krystal ran towards him, and saw that Amman was still alive, a sigh of relief escaping her, then also noticed that Zenith was breathing irregularly too. Zenith lowered his arm and turned away from Amman and Krystal.

"_Get the hell outta here,"_ he growled. Not wishing to incur his wrath more, Amman stood back up and walked away from them, disappearing into the mist of the woods. Krystal watched him leave, then turned back to Zenith. His back was turned to her, his breathing still heavy as it sounded like he was on the verge of weeping. He began to glow a bright scarlet, then reverted back to Jim as he stood there, his fists clenched into his palms. "I couldn't do it…I just…couldn't do it," James turned around to face Krystal, tears coming down his face as his trembling voice spoke. "I couldn't…I couldn't kill him," Krystal took his face into her hands as she stepped closer to him, her emerald eyes looking into his watery steel-grey eyes.

"Of course you couldn't have. You could _never _bring yourself to kill him, nor anyone else," Jim slumped to the ground as Krystal held him close to her. The human sobbed gently into her shoulder as she soothed him, stroking his head and speaking gently into his ear, telling him everything was alright.

The image of Jim and Krystal in the portal winked out as booth Clouse and King turned to eachother. "Well, old friend, looks like they were able to pull through this time,"

"_However, Andross escaped back through the hole that Amman has created, and only he can seal it back up again."_

"True, and it doesn't look like he's going to either. He still thinks he needs to fix his mistake."

"_So then, what will happen?"_

"Well, with the return of Fara, Everyone who was not present should get the impression that she was away on a long journey, or something like that. Just something that will take the memory of her supposed 'death'"

"_You mean WE'RE going to make them think like that," _King corrected Clouse.

"And why not? Save a great deal of explaining that way."

"_That it does," _King admitted. As both figures turned towards another portal, a thought appeared in Clouse's head.

"I just thought, do you think that Gorzul is still around? I don't think that Andross was able to control that High Born so easily on his own,"

"_The thought occurred to my mind, too. We'll definitely have to keep our eyes open, and keep an eye on this realm and the Dark Realm."_

"Right. God forbid that something like what happened with that whole Malxifel business should occur again," Clouse replied. With that, both beings stepped into the portal.


	14. Epilogue

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

Epilogue

Jim was walking down the hallway to the bride's room. He had something important to tell her, and he needed to get it out of the way before he can do anything else. The door was coming up, he was going over everything he needed to say in his head before he said it to her, making sure it sounded like how he wanted it to sound. He stopped in front of the door, and knocked. He said it over again under his breath, and nodded in satisfaction. The door opened and Krystal's head poked out. "James," she said, sounding a little bit surprised. "Uhm, now probably isn't the best time right now,"

"Krystal, I need to say this. So please, just hear me out,"

"Krystal? Who is that?" came a voice from behind.

"It's just Jim, Fara. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry, I need your help with this wedding dress! I still don't think it fits right!" Krystal looked back at the human, Jim wearing a smile.

"She still has the premarital jitters?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Krystal replied with a grin. "But what is it that you wanted to say?" she asked. Jim cursed in his mind. What was he going to say? He had, perfectly thought out, and now it's gone, as if it never existed. As he tried to recall what it was, even turning away from Krystal as he tried to remember, he heard a giggle from the door. He turned and saw Krystal holding a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile. "Yes, James. I would really like that," The human had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked sideways, wondering what had happened when Krystal laughed again. "Don't tell me you've also forgotten who the mind-reader here is, have you?" She leaned forward and kissed him gently before going to his ear. "When this is over, I'll take you up on that offer." Krystal still smiled as she closed the door. He heard a female voice say that the dress felt a little too tight along the chest, but he didn't care. Jim felt a smile creep on his face, and it felt like it was going to be there forever as he practically ran down the hall to his own room to try on the tux that General Hare had gotten for him.

It has been several month since the team returned from Earth. Breaking the news that Fara was still alive was going to be difficult, and more than a little awkward. They settled on Fara being away on an undercover mission inside enemy territory, and that the whole her being dead was just a ploy. It would probably be offensive and insulting, but it was the best they could come up with. When Fara got home to her parents, needless to say her family was happy for her to be home, though not in the way that the team was expecting. For some reason, the Phoenix's thought she was away, rather than being dead. Even General Hare, and everyone else who was affiliated with her(aside from the rest of the team)also seemed to think that she had been away on a trip or something, and that even the upcoming wedding between Fox and Krystal had been forgotten, if not totally wiped from their minds. They were at a loss for the behavior, except for Fara and Jim, who had a strong feeling that Clouse and King were involved. Needless to say, once they arrived home, Fox and Fara broke the news that they were to be wed. The whole planet seemed to celebrate at the announcing. Plans were made and invitations were sent out every corner of the Lylat system. Bill Grey arrived, as did Katt Monroe and Dash Bowman, who had been working with scientists on Venom to get it habitable again, with the aid of the Anglars, of course. As the wedding drew near, it was on the tongues of everyone. It was to be broadcast live across the system as the famous war heroes were to be wed in less than a couple of weeks. And now, the day has arrived. As James put on his tuxedo, he inspected himself in the mirror. The white undershirt in contrast with the black dress-shirt and pants, with black dress shoes and a bow-tie on his neck. His blonde hair was combed and his face shaved. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. A rabbit in a suit and a clipboard looked at him with a slight smile. "Just an hour until magic-hour, Mr. Hoffman," Jim nodded and the rabbit left. He looked over himself once more, and with a deep breath, left the room and went down the hall to Fox's room. He heard voices from within, one was louder, almost frantic, than the others. He knocked and waited a moment before it opened, and frog-like head popped out and looked up at him. "Fox ready yet?" Jim asked.

"Uhhhh," Slippy started before he was interrupted from inside the room.

"Where's the ring, WHERE'S THE RING?!" Jim saw something get thrown in the background, and two forms going to and fro in the room. Jim pushed his way past Slippy, and saw Fox and Falco on their hands and knees, turning over chairs and tables, looking for something. Fox looked on the verge of insanity as he looked around.

"You alright, Fox?" Jim asked. The vulpine's head snapped up.

"I can't find it!" he replied.

"Can't find what, your mind? 'Cause it certainly looks like you lost it," Falco snickered at that, as did Slippy while Fox was far from amused. Fox glared at the human, then turned back to resume his search. Falco stood back up, dusting the dirt and dust from his suit.

"Foxy here lost the ring," he explained. "It was sitting, supposedly, on the dresser when we were fitting ourselves into our penguin suits, and now he's busting an ulcer looking for it," Fox ignored him as he searched the floor, turning over anything that looked like could conceal a small, ring-sized object. James looked around, and saw something next to his shoe. It glinted in the light and when he held it up, he saw it was a golden ring with two diamonds set into the band, yin and yang style.

"Is this it?" he asked. Falco saw it, and chuckled in response.

"Hey, yeah. Where'd you find it?" Fox looked up when he heard him, and bolted at Jim and snatched the ring from him, holding it close to him as he inspected it, making sure it was undamaged. Fox, Jim and Slippy looked at him in a concerned way as Fox put the ring back in his pocket. Fox looked at Jim, much more composed now that he had found the wedding ring.

"Thanks for that," he replied.

"No problem, 'Gollum'," the human said with a chuckle. "If you ever need to find your precious again, just let me know. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the ceremony is starting in about an hour,"

"Is Fara ready?" Fox asked.

"Last I checked, she was having some minor issues with the wedding dress," he replied. "But other than that, everything's going like clockwork."

"It should!" Fox replied as he paced the room. "It's only the most important moment in my life! God, I hope cake is here already. And what about the guests? Are they all here, or are they still arriving? Is Peppy here as well?"

"You know, I've heard of 'crazy as a fox', but this…" Falco nodded at Jim's statement as Fox continued to pace around the room.

The hour arrived. All the guests were at the church, filling the pews as Fox, with Falco as best man, fidgeted in his suit while Falco tried to straighten it out. Jim sat next to Slippy and Mrs. Phoenix, while he looked up and saw Lucy, Katt, Amanda, and Krystal as the bride's maids. There was a soft buzz of voices as the guests talked amongst one another as General Hare stood at the head of the steps. Jim saw Fox actually shaking with nervousness, and even fidget a bit. He shook his head slightly and looked up at Krystal. _'You'd think that at this most important moment of his life, Fox would be more composed', _

'_Well you're not the one getting married, now are you?' _Krystal replied with a smile. Jim had to smile back.

'_No, but it's not like it's the end of the world,' _

'_In a way, it is,'_ Jim raised an eyebrow at her. _'It's the end of one life, and the start of another,'_ Jim chuckled at that.

'_Fine, good point,' _he replied in defeat. Krystal giggled and looked down the aisle and a hush fell over the crowd as they looked back as the organ started playing 'Here comes the Bride'. Coming first from the entrance was Cody, dressed in a small tuxedo while a flower girl tossed petals on the floor in front of them, and following close behind was Fara, in her mother's wedding dress with her father holding her arm. Jim heard a sniffle, and looked next to him to see Mrs. Phoenix holding a handkerchief to her eyes as she wiped the tears away as she smiled at her daughter. The organ continued to play as they walked up the aisle, and Fox, finally stopped fidgeted as he saw Fara walk up towards him. He was hit with a sudden realization of dej'a vu. He had seen something like this before, and it hit him; he'd seen a photo of his mother when she was holding Fox when he was a newborn kit, wearing a dress that looked like the one that Fara was wearing. His jaw nearly drop as he watched her come up the steps, and stood in front of him, wearing a loving smile as she gazed at him with her sea-green eyes. General Peppy Hare, dressed in his red uniform and white gloved with his glasses on, nodded in satisfaction and opened the book on the altar in front of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Jim couldn't take his eyes off of Krystal as Peppy spoke from the book. However, the vixen gestured with her face for him to look at the pair getting wed. He saw them look into each other's eyes, lost within them as nothing else, not even him nor Peppy as he spoke, seemed to exist. A sharp sensation flared in the back of his head, and the sound was muffled by something as he lowered his head and shook it, trying to clear it. He looked up, and saw that Peppy was still speaking but he was barely audible. He looked out of the stained glass window, and felt more than saw something coming. He was so transfixed to it that nothing could tear his gaze from it. Krystal noticed, and spoke to him.

'_Jim, what are you looking at? The wedding is over here.' _she said with an amused tone in her mind. Jim acted like he hadn't felt her. She frowned in puzzlement. _'James?' _He could see it, as clear as day. His hands tightened into fists and his breathing became heavier. Slippy looked up at him, and saw him looking away, but thought he couldn't watch because it was too emotional for him, so he just patted his arm. He could see them coming closer to the church, and Peppy's voice became audible again.

"…speak now, or forever hold your peace." Jim stood up at that moment.

"Everybody DOWN!" Everyone took a brief second to look at the human as he shouted, then the stained windows started to burst inwards. People screamed in panic and fear while Fox and Fara ducked from the flying glass, Fox shielding Fara as best he could while Peppy took cover. Everyone ducked for cover while the glass flew inwards, the shards cutting and slicing where they went. When the glass stopped flying, Jim got up off of Mrs. Phoenix after trying to shield her with his body. He looked down at her, concern on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked. The fennec nodded.

"I'm alright, just a little shook up," he can hear the terrified voices of the people around him when the glass stopped shattering. He saw Slippy next to Amanda, making sure she was alright while Fara and Fox stood back up.

"Are you okay?!" Fox asked, concerned. Fara nodded in reply.

"I'm just fine, Fox. Really. But, what on Corneria just happened?" she asked, looking around. Glass shards littered the aisles and people as they brushed off the pieces of glass. Jim got up and moved to Fara and Fox.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"For the most part," Fox replied as he brushed himself off. "What about the others?" he asked as he looked down the aisles. The guests were either picking themselves off of the floor or making a mad dash for the exit before something else happened. Krystal and Lucy were helping some elderly people out, while Falco and Katt helped people out of the aisles. "Just what the hell happened?" Fox asked. Jim looked out one of the shattered windows, and bolted out of it. "Hey, where you going?!" he shouted. Soon, he and Fara followed him while Krystal looked back to see them leave.

He was running down the street, the area looked devastated. Vehicles were either upturned or demolished while craters in the road pockmarked here and there. People ran in the opposite direction that the human was going, trying desperately to get away from the thing that was approaching. From the smoke, they came; The hulking forms of the Dark Beasts he destroyed on that derelict ship, in what seemed like a lifetime ago. He felt his heart stop at the sight of them. "What are they doing here?" he asked outloud.

"_It's simple, really," _a familiar voice said. He turned and saw a hooded figure look right at him. At first he thought it was Andross, and brought his right arm up to his chest, his Spacium Brace forming when the figure raised a hand to him. _"Stay your hand, old friend. You wouldn't want to do anything hasty, now would you?" _The horde of the Dark Beasts walked right past them, as if they were non-existent. Then, the ground rumbled and burst upward as a massive clawed hand rose and fell to the ground, a misshapen humanoid head with pale flesh emerging just behind. The Dark Brute rose and lashed out at the buildings surrounding it, shattering them and sending debris to fall on the innocent bystanders below. Jim felt his nails dig into his flesh as he clenched his fists and whirled on the cloaked figure.

"Alright, Andross, I've had about enough of your little game!" Jim raised his arm, the Brace glowing a burning red.

"_Really, you think me to be that charlatan?" _the figure asked. Jim paused, and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. _"Surely you know me better than that," _Jim recognized tha deep, gravelly voice, and felt his eyes widen in recognition. _"That's more like it," _the cloaked figure replied.

"What the hell is all this?" Jim asked.

"_This? Well, this is just a vision," _it replied, gesturing to all around them as the Dark Beasts swarmed and attacked all those in their way. _"Just a little glimpse into the future, to show you that my return to power is immanent. Soon I will return to this Realm, and I will lay waste to everything until there is nothing left but rubble, and ashes." _The human glared at the cloaked figure. _"It's just a matter of time. I will return, and I will crush everything that you have fought for, and kill all those you love, saving that little blue and white furred whore for last, as I take her right in front of you, body and soul." _

"Don't count on it, Gorzul." the human replied. The cloaked figure laughed and raised its arms to the sky, and everything turned to white. Jim shielded his eyes from the glare, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was back in the church, Peppy Hare still reading from his bible and the crowd looking up at Fox and Fara. He saw Krystal looking at him, a worried look on her face. Jim smiled up at her, but she didn't return it.

"If there is any here who believe that these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace," Peppy said as he, Fox and Fara looked at the gathering before them. No one spoke a word. "Then by the power vested in me by the council and people of Corneria, I hereby announce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Fox and Fara leaned towards one another and kissed, a large cheer erupting from the crowd as this happened. Mrs. Phoenix look as though she were going to burst into a sob as she wiped her eyes, with Slippy not far behind. Jim put on a smile as he clapped his hands along with the rest of the crowd and stood up. Fara and Fox walked down the aisle, hand in hand and walked out of the entrance with the crowd following. The red carpet lead out of the church and to an awaiting arwing with a 'Just Married' sign attached to the back with several cans attached to wires hanging off of the stern and wings. Fara turned around and threw the bouquet, Lucy and Krystal jumped up, and it was the vixen who caught it. Fox and Fara climbed into the arwing, and Fox fired up the thrusters as the engines came to life, the blue plasma flame burning bright. Jim walked up next to Krystal who put her nose into the bouquet, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up, and saw the smiling human and smiled right back at him as both watched the arwing take off into the bright blue sky above.

Ultraman; Advent of Darkness

The End


End file.
